What do the boys think?
by Kimono'z
Summary: Sikap Daiki balik membaik, saat Naruto kembali dari Amerika. Pertemanan antara dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan, membuat kisah cinta segitiga yang rumit berbalut persahabatan. Saling memendam rasa dan tiada yang berani menyatakan. Apa yang anak lelaki pikirkan? Basket, rival, kerja sama tim, pertemanan, dan cinta. Bagaimana mereka berpikir tentang ini?
1. chapter 1

_Aku merindukan saat-saat itu_

 _Saat di mana seuntai kurva masihlah acap merekah di bibirnya_

 _Saat di mana ia masih semangat dan giat berlatih, seolah bola basket separuh nyawa, separuh dari kehidupan seorang Aomine Daiki._

 _Aku kembali mengambil napas. Menghirup oksigen guna meringankan dadaku yang sesak terus memikirkan ini._

 _Berubahnya sikap, pun sifat Dai-chan, ialah ketika tim kami menang melawan Seirin di final Winter Cup lalu._

 _Rekor urung pernah sekalipun kalah mematahkan gairah serta menghentikan semua yang ia bangun selama ini. Kemenangannya melawan Tetsu-kun tidak membuat Dai-chan jadi lebih baik, melainkan lebih buruk._

 _Akhirnya tiba juga aku di pintu atap sekolah. Aku melangkah cepat, karena kuyakin Dai-chan sedang bermalas-malasan di sana sekarang._

 _Merebahkan punggung, menggunakan dua lengannya sebagai bantalan, memejam mata, membiarkan terik membakarnya, dan tidur sampai bel pulang berbunyi._

 ** _Cleck_**

 _Tapi hari ini ... aku melihat Dai-chan berbincang dengan seseorang di sana._

 _Warna rambut, serta wajah itu rasanya tidak asing._

 _Apalagi Dai-chan seperti mengenalnya._

 _Tapi anak laki-laki itu, aku baru melihat ia hari ini di sekolah._

 _Anak baru kah?_

.

.

 **What do the boys think?**

Story (Kimono'z n Baka DimDim)

 **Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)**

 **Kuroko no Basket (Fujimaki Tadatoshi)**

 _Penulis tidak meraup keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Isi cerita berdasar imajinasi penulis. Kevalidan informasi yang disajikan bukan 100%. Fanfiksi ini sebatas hiburan. Kesalahan kepenulisan berupa TYPO(S) dan EBI yang belum benar bukan sengaja._

 **Selamat membaca**

.

.

 _Hoaamm ..._

Daiki menguap lebar. Menggaruk rambutnya yang sama sekali tak gatal--berjalan menuju tempat favoritnya selepas denting bel istirahat berbunyi.

Masih dengan raut malas Daiki menghempaskan punggung, tidur beralas ubin kotor yang baginya ialah kasur terbaik. Daiki bukan orang yang begitu peduli ini bersih atau tidak, empuk atau tidak, nyaman atau tidak, asal bisa memejamkan mata saja, artinya tempat itu cocok untuknya.

Namun hari ini Matanya tak bisa langsung memejam. Langit ribuan kaki di hadapan wajahnya tampak begitu cerah. Musim panas, angin menggiring awan yang menutupi langit biru guna menjauh.

Sudah enam bulan semenjak hari itu. Musim dingin yang membekukan, musim dingin yang tak terlupakan.

"Howaaah ..."

"Indahnya pemandangan dari atap sini."

Daiki menoleh mendengar suara tersebut tak jauh darinya.

Hal yang sama pun di lakukan pemuda itu.

Sepasang netra biru gelap bertemu pandang dengan safir cantik sebening angkasa di atas sana. Rambut pirangnya bergoyang kala ditiup oleh angin berembus sepoi.

"Daiki?" Ujarnya melihat Daiki dengan ekspresi kurang percaya.

"Naruto?"

Ternyata Daiki pula mengenalnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

.

Sebagai seorang manajer tim basket di sekolahnya, suah menjadi kegiatan rutin bagi Satsuki membawa banyak barang kala menuju gimnasium sekolah.

Handuk yang baru ia ambil dari atap usai setengah hari dijemur, ditambah sejumlah botol air minum. Satsuki begitu kerepotan membawanya apalagi ketika menuruni tangga. Pandangan ke depan bahkan tertutup oleh handuk, sampai-sampai ia tak tahu di hadapannnya adalah seseorang dan Satsuki menabraknya.

 ** _Buuuggg_**

Semua barang bawaan Satsuki jatuh, termasuk dua belas botol air mineral yang menggelinding menuruni tangga.

' _Aghrrrr ...'_ Dalam hati Satsuki mengerang, ' _yang benar saja?'_

Satsuki segera mengumpulkan botol-botol itu kembali. Belum sempat ia meminta maaf, lelaki yang ia tubruk dengan baik hati menolongnya. Membantu Satsuki mengumpulkan botol-botol minuman tersebut ke dalam keranjang, lantas menumpuk handuk di atasnya.

"Terimakasih," Satsuki membungkuk.

Sang pria menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum.

"Maaf tadi menabrakmu ..."

Satsuki baru sadar, pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang sama dengan sosok laki-laki yang beberapa hari lalu duduk di atap bersama Daiki.

Semakin dilihat dari dekat, semakin tak terasa asing saja. Wajah yang manis dan terkesan hangat. Tapi siapa?

"Kalau boleh biar kubantu," ujar Naruto.

"A-ah, tapi ini akan sedikit merepotkan?"

"Tidak masalah. Bukankah sebuah beban akan menjadi ringan bila dikerjakan bersama?"

"A ... baiklah, terimakasih bantuannya."

"Sama-sama,"

Di sepanjang jalan menuju gimnasium, mereka saling diam. Dalam hati Satsuki terus mengingat-ingat siapa pemuda di sampingnya, pun yang dirasakan oleh pemilik tanda lahir berupa tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipi itu.

Naruto menggali ingatannya lebih dalam, dalam, agar ia tahu siapa gadis di sisinya. Sepasang iris magenta yang cantik, juga helaian merah muda yang terurai panjang sepinggang. Cantik sekali. Tetapi siapa?

 _"Konnichiwa Minna ..."_ Sapa Satsuki pada semua orang setiba di gimnasium.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi tahu!" Wakamatsu segera mengambil air dari keranjang yang dibawa Satsuki.

"Hehehe ... maaf-maaf,"

"Terimakasih Momoi," sambung sang kapten, Imayoshi Shoichi melakukan hal yang sama.

 _Bum ... bum ... bum ..._

Terdengar pantulan bola teratur digiring mendekati ring. Aomine Daiki, pemuda berkulit tan itu mendribble bolanya. Dengan satu lompatan--bertumpu di kaki kanan, bola tersebut berhasil masuk ke dalam keranjang.

Napas Daiki terdengar memburu. Ia tampak mengusap keringat di wajahnya menggunakan kaus hitam yang ia pakai.

"Dai- _chan_ , minum ..." Satsuki menghampiri Daiki, memberinya sebotol air mineral.

Satsuki sangat senang karena akhir-akhir ini Daiki mau kembali berlatih. Sudah dua harian ia tak bolos latihan. Entahlah, apa yang terjadi padanya sebelumnya. Setidaknya, Daiki yang dulu, Daiki yang sangat mencintai basket, sedikit demi sedikit, walau perlahan, Satsuki lihat mulai kembali.

"Usap wajahmu dengan handuk Dai- _chan_ , keringat di bajumu mengandung bakteri yang dapat menimbulkan masalah jerawat bila kau mengusap wajahmu seperti itu,"

Siapa peduli? Toh selama ini Daiki melakukannya dan baik-baik saja. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang dimanja ibunya. Satsuki dengan pelan dan telaten, mengusap pelipis Daiki menggunakan handuk.

Kadang hal inilah yang memicu kecemburuan anggota lain. Siapa tidak mau diperlakukan demikian oleh seorang wanita cantik?

"Kau sudah dewasa, Dai- _chan_. Belajarlah sedikit ..."

Naruto masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Sedari kepindahannya ke sekolah ini, ini baru kali pertama baginya mengunjungi gimnasium sekolah.

Rupanya, tempat ini begitu luas dan lumayan bersih. Atensi netranya pun turut menangkap sosok yang berdiri di depan gadis yang datang bersamanya.

Naruto tersenyum melihat pemuda itu pula berbalik menatapnya sekarang.

"Naruto?" Ucap Daiki seakan kurang percaya.

Naruto sekadar melambaikan tangan seraya mengembangkan senyum lebar.

"Kau mengenalnya, Dai- _chan_ \--?"

Belum sempat pertanyaan Satsuki dijawab, Daiki sudah berlari mendekati lelaki itu.

"Naruto? Kau datang ke sini?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku tadi membantu manajermu membawa barang bawaan. Kasian dia, seharusnya tim basket ini memiliki satu staf lagi yang membantunya."

Daiki menoleh ke belakang, menatap Satsuki.

"...?" Satsuki tentu merasa aneh dipandang seperti itu. _'Ada apa?'_ batinnya.

"Maksudmu Satsuki?" Tunjuk Daiki pada Satsuki.

"Iya, gadis itu."

Agaknya Daiki terheran. Bagaimana pun kerut penuh tanya di dahinya tak dapat disembunyikan.

"Kau tak mengenalnya?"

Naruto sudah berusaha mengingat-ingat, tapi tetap ia lupa gadis itu siapa. Mungkin hanya memiliki kemiripan dengan seseorang yang pernah ia jumpai di masa lalu.

"Jadi kau benar-benar lupa? Dia Momoi Satsuki. Gadis kecil cengeng yang suka mengikutiku kemanapun,"

"Dai- _chan_!" Protes Satsuki dari belakang.

Naruto kembali terdiam menggali informasi dalam otaknya ketika mendengar nama itu.

 _Momoi Satsuki ..._

 _Momoi ..._

 _Satsuki ..._

"Ah--" ia ingat sekarang.

Pantas seperti pernah melihat. Gadis itu adalah gadis kecil berkuncir dua yang selalu menemani Daiki kemana-mana.

Tatapan Naruto kembali terarah pada Satsuki.

 _'Dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik.'_

"Naruto?"

"Oi, Naruto!"

"Iya?"

"Kebetulan kita mau main. Bukankah sudah lama sejak saat itu?" Daiki mengarahkan tinjuannya ke wajah Naruto, akan tetapi tidak sampai memukulnya. Sebatas berhenti di depan wajah. "Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding?"

Pandangan Naruto kembali mengedar ke sekeliling. Ia menatap anggota tim lainnya. Seorang pemuda berkaca mata, si pirang yang tadi sempat membentak Satsuki, pemuda berambut cokelat dan memiliki wajah seperti perempuan, lalu lelaki yang memakai jersey nomor punggung tujuh, serta beberapa pemain lain.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Daiki sekali lagi memastikan.

"Mainlah,"

Raut Daiki mulai senang mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Tapi aku tak bisa menemanimu. Maaf, aku sudah lama berhenti bermain basket."

"Basket, bukan sesuatu yang menarik lagi bagiku."

"A-apa? Bukankah dulu kau sangat menyukainya?"

"Tapi hari ini bukan dulu, Daiki. Kau tak bisa memprediksi masa depan hanya dengan memandang hari ini, atau yang terjadi di masa lalu. Aku sudah lama meninggalkan itu jauh sebelum kepindahan ku ke sini. Aku bahkan tak ingat bagaimana cara mendribble bola la--"

 ** _Bouggg_**

Kali ini pukulan Daiki benar-benar mengenai pipi kiri Naruto. Daiki tidak lagi bercanda. Jawaban Naruto cukup ampuh memprovokasi emosinya.

"Yang benar saja!" Daiki menarik kerah seragam Naruto.

"Dai- _chan_!"

Satsuki sepontan berlari mendekati dua orang yang sekarang terlihat bersitegang itu.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Dai- _chan_!" Pinta Satsuki berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Daiki dari leher seragam Naruto, namun sia-sia saja. Tenaganya tak lebih besar dari lelaki itu. "Dai- _chan_ , lepaskan!"

"Kau tak bisa berhenti semudah itu, Sialan! Bukankah dulu kau pernah bilang setelah kembali kita akan bermain lagi? Membuktikan siapa yang lebih hebat! Tapi kenapa kau malah begini?!"

Sudut bibir Naruto tampak sobek akibat pukulan Daiki. Naruto sepertinya tidak berniat meladeni lebih lanjut teman masa kecilnya itu.

Di sampingnya, Satsuki terus memaksa Daiki untuk melepas cengkramannya, akan tetapi Daiki tetap tak mau mendengarkan.

"Jangan bercanda, Berengsek!"

Salah satu alasan Daiki kembali berlatih ialah kepulangan pemuda itu. Dulu, di masa kecil, mereka acap bermain di taman tak jauh dari rumah mereka.

Naruto selalu menjadi lawan imbangnya, bahkan tak jarang ia kalah dari bocah penggila ramen tersebut.

Di lapangan basket dalam area taman itu, mereka sering memainkan basket jalanan dengan orang-orang yang lebih tua; anak SMP, SMA, tak jarang mahasiswa. Dan keduanya selalu menjadi tim kuat yang dikagumi lawan-lawannya.

Daiki merasa Naruto adalah setitik pendar selepas hari-hari gelap ia lalui. Orang yang kemungkinan dapat mengalahkannya, dan membuatnya mengerti apa itu kekalahan. Rasa sesak yang tumbuh ketika melihat papan skor di mana tim lawan memiliki poin lebih unggul, atau tatkala orang-orang memandangnya sebagai pecundang. Hasrat yang aneh, memang. Tapi Daiki sungguh-sungguh menginginkannya.

"Tak menimbulkan masalah apapun bagimu sekalipun aku tidak bermain lagi. Aku tidak mau melakukannya dan kau tak bisa memaksaku." Naruto mendorong tubuh Daiki, kemudian ... ia memilih pergi.

Meninggalkan Daiki yang masih _shock_.

Padahal, Daiki tlah berharap begitu banyak Naruto dapat menggapai tangannya dan mengeluarkan ia dari kegelapan.

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa?!_

"Kau berlebihan Dai- _chan_!" Terlihat kekecewaan di wajah Satsuki.

"Tak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti itu kepada temanmu!"

Satsuki pun meninggalkannya untuk mengejar Naruto. Sebelumnya, gadis itu telah memberinya tatapan ketus.

"Aggrrrr ... Sial!" Daiki mengumpat.

.

"Naruto- _kun_ , Naruto-kun tunggu ..."

Naruto sejumlah jengkal jauh di hadapannya. Walau sudah berusaha mengejar, langkah Naruto terlalu cepat bagi kakinya.

Naruto rasanya tak mendengar teriakannya.

Satsuki sesaat bernapas lega, lantaran melihat pemuda berbelok ke taman sekolah. Dari kejahuan, Satsuki lihat Naruto duduk di sebuah bangku taman.

"Naruto- _kun_ ," akhirnya Satsuki dapat menyusul Naruto.

Saat ia kembali melangkah mendekati Naruto, tanpa sengaja kakinya tersandung dan jatuh. Untung ada Naruto di sana. Lagi-lagi ia berbuat ceroboh, dan lagi-lagi Naruto yang menolongnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pelan Satsuki mengangguk. Pipinya merona sebab malu, sekaligus gugup karena jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat. Naruto dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya ketika hendak jatuh ke tanah.

Keduanya pun kini duduk bersebelahan. Duduk pada kursi panjang di bawah pohon sakura. Tidak ada bunga senada warna rambutnya yang mekar sekarang. Yang ada, cahaya menelusup di balik celah-celah dedaunan, serta gemirisik daun tertiup sepoi angin.

"Jadi kau adalah Naruto- _kun_ yang dulu ya? Pantas, wajahmu rasanya familier."

"Hehehe ... aku juga merasakan hal yang sama saat bertemu denganmu tadi," ujar Naruto menggaruk pipinya.

"Kau sudah lama kembali dari Amerika?" Tanya Satsuki lagi.

"Tidak kok. Baru bulan kemarin. Aku juga tidak tahu bila kalian bersekolah di sini,"

"Ahaha ... kebetulan sekali ya?" Satsuki terdengar menjeda. Ia terlihat mengambil napas, lalu mengembusnya perlahan. "Tadi itu ... maaf. Dai- _chan_ akhir-akhir ini memang sering emosi."

"Ta-tapi aku yakin kok, dia sebenarnya tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Dai- _chan_ masihlah lelaki kecil yang kita kenal dulu. Anak nakal yang sangat peduli pada teman-temannya."

"Hm ... aku tak mempersalahkannya kok. Lagipula bukankah dari dulu aku dan Daiki memang sering bertengkar?" Ucap Naruto tersenyum.

Dari wajah, ia tahu Satsuki merasa bersalah dan sangat sedih.

"Dai- _chan_ ingin sekali kau menjadi lawannya dan merasakan kekalahan. Aku yakin, alasan itu pula yang membuat dia begitu marah padamu."

"... maksudmu?"

"Dai- _chan_ , sebenarnya tak sesemangat dulu, Naruto- _kun_."

"Di SMP, Dai- _chan_ menjadi seorang _ace_ sama seperti sekarang. Perekrutan anggota tim begitu ketat di sekolah kami. Tapi Dai- _chan_ mampu melewatinya dengan cukup mudah. Dai- _chan_ selalu berlatih, berlatih, dan berlatih. Tim kami dikenal sangat hebat, bahkan mendapat julukan Generasi Keajaiban dari tim sekolah-sekolah lain. Mereka tak pernah terkalahkan."

"Dari situ aku mulai sadar jika perlahan Dai- _chan_ merasa bosan. Tapi ia tak pernah bolos latihan. Tim kami yang awalnya mengandalkan kerjasama tim, akhirnya menjadi individualis dan bertaruh siapa yang dapat mengumpulkan poin paling banyak, artinya dia pemenangnya. Mereka merasa tak ada satu tim pun di SMP yang dapat mengalahkan mereka, atau menyingkirkan eksistensi Teiko dari kejuaraan basket nasional. Hal itu berlangsung hingga kami lulus sekolah."

Sampai di sini, Naruto jadi makin tertarik mendengar cerita Satsuki lebih lanjut.

"... lalu?" Ucapnya agar Satsuki segera melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Di hari kelulusan, mereka--Generasi Keajaiban--sependirian untuk tidak satu sekolah, dan bersepakat saling menjadi lawan guna membuktikan siapa yang terhebat. Namun Akashi- _kun_ , kapten tim kami, ayahnya mengirimnya ke London untuk belajar di sana. Jadi yang tersisa tinggal empat orang, dan satu bayangan."

"Bayangan?"

"Um." Satsuki mengangguk. "Kesuksesan tim kami tak lepas dari keberadaan Tetsu-kun. Dia adalah _partner_ hebat Dai-chan. Dai- _chan_ cahaya, dan Tetsu- _kun_ adalah bayangan. Hawa keberadaan Tetsu- _kun_ sangat tipis sehingga banyak pemain lawan tak menyadarinya. Karena itulah, Tetsu- _kun_ disebut bayangan."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelahnya? Mereka saling bertanding kan?"

"Tentu saja. Sebab Dai-chan dan aku memilih Too Gakuen. Tetsu- _kun_ ke Seirin, Ki- _chan_ ke Kaijo, Midorin melanjutkan sekolah ke Shutoku, lalu _center_ kami, Mu- _kun_ , di Yosen. Kami bertemu di _Winter Cup_ , dan mereka semua kalah oleh kekuatan Dai- _chan_."

"Dari situ Dai- _chan_ tak lagi semangat berlatih. Berlatih hanya akan membuatnya menjadi monster yang tak terkejar. Berlatih hanya akan menambah poin saja untuk timnya di papan skor. Dai- _chan_ menginginkan kekalahan, Naruto- _kun_. Terdengar aneh. Tapi ini nyata."

"Hari itu ... aku melihat Dai- _chan_ bersamamu di atap sekolah. Semenjak itu juga Dai- _chan_ mulai kembali berlatih."

"Dai- _chan_ pasti berharap kau dapat mengalahkannya, Naruto- _kun_. Maafkan sikap berlebihan Dai- _chan_ tadi ya? Dai- _chan_ sedang banyak pikiran."

Di sini yang Naruto tangkap, adalah perhatian berlebih Satsuki pada Daiki. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan soal tadi, sebenarnya. Tapi ia pula tak mau memberi Satsuki harapan lebih. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain basket, pun tidak lagi terlibat dalam permainan itu. Ia tidak akan memegang si kulit bundar itu lagi. Ia tak mau memainkannya, apapun alasannya.

"Aku memang tidak berniat bermain basket lagi, Satsuki."

Satsuki pelan mengangguk, "iya, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti, Naruto- _kun_."

.

.

.

Surya tlah lama membenamkan diri di kaki langit. Membiarkan rembulan mengambil alih eksistensinya sejenak, mempersilahkan temaram dari sejuta asterik berpedar menjadi pelita di kubah gelita.

Di rumah itu, dari kamar yang dari luar tampak sorot cahaya lampu, dua orang saling duduk berhadapan. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dengan bibir cemberut, memandang kesal pemuda berkulit tan yang seperti tak peduli dengan ekspresi marahnya. Pemuda itu lebih berkonsentrasi pada mulutnya yang sedang menikmati keripik kentang.

"Dai- _chan_ , kau harus memperbaiki sikapmu atau kau takkan memiliki teman."

Tak acuh. Daiki membuka bungkus kripik kentangnya yang ketiga. Kali ini rasa _barbeque_.

"Aku tak peduli."

"Dai- _chan_! Tapi kau sudah keterlaluan pada Naruto- _kun_."

"Bukankah dari dulu kau yang menginginkan dia kembali? Tapi saat dia datang, kenapa kau justru seperti Ini, Dai- _chan_? Untung Naruto- _kun_ tak marah padamu."

"Kau mengejarnya?"

"Aku hanya melakukan hal yang semestinya kau lakukan."

"Kau tak perlu ikut campur, Satsuki. Aku melakukan hal yang benar."

"Benar? Kau memukul wajah Naruto- _kun_ , kau seolah menantangnya dengan menarik bajunya. Dai- _chan_ , aku benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiranmu ini."

"Kau menjadi orang yang mudah marah dan sangat tempramental. Besok kau harus minta maaf padanya!" Satsuki merebut keripik kentang Daiki.

"Oi kembalikan, Satsuki."

"Tidak. Aku akan mengembalikannya setelah kau meminta maaf pada Naruto- _kun_."

"Sudah ku katakan kan kau tak perlu ikut campur, Satsuki! Untuk apa aku meminta maaf pada orang yang dengan sengaja membuang bakatnya?"

"Sebelum tinggi seperti sekarang, Naruto dulu sempat mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai _point guard_ terbaik. Lalu sekarang dia seenaknya bilang tak bermain lagi? Aku takkan minta maaf. Pulang sana. Ini sudah malam!" Bentak Daiki.

"Rumahku hanya selangkah di samping rumahmu, Dai- _chan_. Jendela kamarku saja kelihatan," lirik Satsuki menatap jendela kamarnya di seberang jendela kamar Daiki. "Kau tak perlu khawatir aku pulang malam atau pagi sekali pun."

 _Tch_

Daiki pun menguap--walau sesungguhnya ini hanya pura-pura--Daiki menghempaskan punggungnya ke kasur. Membekap wajahnya menggunakan bantal. Sejujurnya ia bosan mendengar kecerewetan gadis itu.

"Atau kau mau tidur di sini bersamaku?"

"Berbaringlah, Satsuki. Kita bisa tidur seranjang seperti masa kecil dulu." Ucap Daiki tanpa menunjukkan wajahnya, yang seketika membuat rona di wajah Satsuki merah padam.

 _"Hentaiiiii!"_

 **Bouggg**

Satsuki meninju perut Daiki

"Satsukiiiiii!"

.

" _Point guard_ terbaik Jepang ..."

Satsuki menulisnya dalam kolom pencarian.

Setelah pulang dari rumah Daiki, ia segera membuka laptop untuk memastikan kebenaran perkataan teman sedari kecilnya itu.

Ada banyak nama disebutkan; Inuzuka Kiba dari Nagoya, Hyuuga Neji dari Hokkaido, Otsutsuki Toneri, Rock Lee ... Satsuki terus membacanya sampai bawah.

"Tahun 2011, Uzumaki Naruto ..."

Ah, pertandingan resmi pertama yang Daiki ikuti bersama Naruto semasa sekolah dasar, sebelum kepindahan Naruto ke negeri Paman Sam.

"Dai- _chan_ tidak berbohong ..."

Rasa penasaran membuat Satsuki menulis nama Naruto dalam kolom pencarian.

Yang ia temukan setelahnya, membuat sepasang kelereng fuchsia miliknya membelalak.

Satsuki menemukan fakta akan kehebatan Naruto di bidang basket lebih jauh dari yang ia bayangkan.

Uzumaki Naruto, _leads nominations for_ 2014 _Kid's best Point Guard Award at California Interscholastic Federation._

.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

 ** _Holla ... Fanfiksi ini hasil kolab kami (BakaKi) untuk ultah karakter favorit saya/kukukuku/Aomine Daiki/selamat ulang tahun sayang/oke, Delushit:"_**

 ** _Selamat ulang tahun Dai-chan*_**

 ** _Fanfiksi ini akan update setiap hari/yeeeeeeiiiiii/_**

 ** _Selamat membaca:)))_**

 ** _Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha_**

 ** _Mohon maaf lahir dan batin:)_**


	2. chapte 2

"Chouji, bantu ibu bawa buku-buku ini."

"Baik, Bu."

Tubuhnya yang lebih berisi dari teman-teman sekelasnya, membuat Chouji begitu mencolok dalam segi fisik. Tak jarang ia menjadi sasaran empuk para guru ketika mereka membawa banyak barang; baik itu buku tugas siswa, atau bahan pelajaran yang dibawa sang guru sedari awal datang.

Selain karena tubuh gempalnya, Chouji juga duduk di bangku paling depan, pun berperan sebagai ketua kelas. Anak-anak sering memanfaatkan kebaikan pemuda yang sehari tak bisa hidup tanpa nasi itu. Ketua kelas yang seperti pembantu. Satsuki kerap menolongnya membawakan sebagian buku-ke ruang guru. Namun sayang, ia tidak bisa hari ini. Satsuki ingin menemui Naruto di kelasnya. Ada hal yang mau ia bicarakan tentang basket bersama pemuda itu. Termasuk, alasan mengapa Naruto memilih membuang bakatnya.

"Kelas Naruto- _kun_ ada di sana kan?" Lirih Satsuki selepas berjalan, dan menatap kelas paling ujung.

 _Drrrr ... drrrrr ..._

Belum ada beberapa langkah, telepon genggam di sakunya bergetar. Rupanya pesan dari sang kapten--Shoichi Imayhosi--memberi tahu jika ada rapat dadakan.

"Aaah ... Kenapa pas sekali?"

.

 **Gimnasium sekolah,**

"Konoha Gakuen akan berlatih tanding dengan kita besok siang. Maaf ini begitu mendadak. Aku mendapat pesan dari Hyuuga Neji pagi tadi." Ucap sang kapten di hadapan semua anggota tim. Kecuali Daiki. Lagi-lagi dia tak hadir, dan Satsuki yakin si _aho_ itu sedang di atap membaca majalah dewasa edisi Mai- _chan_ idolanya.

 _"Dasarrr!"_ gerutu Satsuki dalam hati.

"Nanti siang aku ada jam tambahan. Rasanya agak telat untuk datang ke gimnasium. Sebagai gantinya Wakamatsu yang akan mengawasi kalian."

"Ada yang perlu ditanyakan?"

Rapat singkat tersebut berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit. Isinya adalah bahasan kasar latih tanding yang akan dilakukan mereka esok hari bersama salah satu tim terkuat dari Tokyo. Konoha Gakuen; tim debutan tahun lalu itu sukses mempersulit lawannya. Bahkan Seirin nyaris mengalami kekalahan jikalau power forward timnya tidak bermain maksimal. Pembahasan lebih lanjut perihal skema pertandingan akan diteruskan nanti sepulang sekolah, setelah semua berkumpul.

"Satsuki?"

Rapat itu pada akhirnya tak mengurungkan niat Satsuki untuk menemui Naruto. Awalnya gadis berambut magenta tersebut hanya menunggu di depan jendela kelas sampai Naruto keluar. Namun teman di bangku SMP-nya, Tamaki, secara tidak sengaja memergokinya dan menyapanya. Ia pun bertanya mengapa Satsuki ada di sini sekarang. Gadis berambut cokelat muda panjang itulah yang memanggil Naruto keluar. Membuat Satsuki malu, karena kepergok dengan sengaja menunggu pemuda itu.

"Satsuki, ada apa?"

" _Etto_ ... begini, Naruto- _kun_ ..."

"Tentang Daiki? Tenanglah. Aku sudah memaafkannya." Ujar Naruto menepuk puncak kepala Satsuki.

Dahulu, ketika masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, tinggi mereka hampir sama. Namun sekarang gadis itu terlihat begitu mungil. Tinggi badan Satsuki tidak lebih tinggi dari bahunya.

"Bukan itu, ini tentangmu."

"...?" Naruto dibuat sedikit bingung oleh kata-kata Satsuki. "Tentangku?"

"Bukankah saat sekolah dasar Naruto- _kun_ mendapat penghargaan _point guard_ terbaik?"

Naruto mengangguk, membenarkan.

"Pun saat di Amerika. Kau memimpin nominasi untuk _Kid's best Point Guard Award_ di _California Interscholastic Federation_ pada tahun 2014."

"... lalu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang agak ditekan.

"Kenapa kau berhenti dari semua itu?"

"Ma-maaf, bukan aku mau ikut campur. Tapi bukankah sayang sekali? Tak hanya kemampuan, kau juga berbakat Naruto- _kun_ \--" kata-kata Satsuki terputus ketika Naruto dengan tiba-tiba menyentuh bahunya.

"Karena Daiki?"

Tentu saja Satsuki langsung menggeleng.

Ini bukan sebab pemuda itu. Ia hanya penasaran, lantaran basket di Amerika adalah acuan bagi pebasket di seluruh dunia. Kenapa Naruto membuang kesempatan yang tlah terbuka lebar dan mampu membesarkan namanya? Dengan kemampuan yang sedemikian luar biasa, Satsuki yakin Naruto bisa menjadi pemain NBA yang hebat.

"Aku yang penasaran. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Dai- _chan_."

Dan di saat yang sama, bel masuk pun berbunyi. Bahu Hinata yang tegang sedikit turun. Padahal Naruto belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

Melihat Satsuki yang murung, Naruto kembali menepuk bahu Satsuki.

"Bila kau benar-benar ingin tahu, sepulang sekolah tunggu aku di depan gerbang."

Wajah Satsuki terang langsung berbinar. Dengan cepat ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Naruto- _kun_."

Satsuki tak menyangka Naruto mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

.

Tidak begitu lama Satsuki menunggu hingga Naruto menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Berlari Naruto mendekati Satsuki. Tangannya menekuk--membawa tas di belakang pundak. Ia berlari tergesa bak memburu sesuatu yang penting. Naruto memiliki rambut cepak, serta garis rahang yang keras. Dilihat dari jauh pun, siswa baru pindahan Amerika itu tetap tampan.

"Apa kau sudah lama?" Terdengar deru napas Naruto memburu. Ia mencoba mengaturnya dengan berdiri tegap, lantas mengambil napas panjang pelan-pelan.

"Ti-tidak. Kau tak perlu berlari-lari seperti itu Naruto- _kun_ ," ucap Satsuki.

Gadis pemilik netra secerah musim semi tersebut mengambil sapu tangan di dalam tas sekolahnya, kemudian menyeka keringat di wajah Naruto. Barangkali karena ia sebegitu terbiasa melakukan hal ini pada Daiki. Sampai-sampai Satsuki lupa di hadapannya bukan Daiki, melainkan pria lain.

Naruto jelas terkejut diperlukan seperti ini oleh seorang wanita. Jujur saja. Ia tak pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Saat kedua manik dengan warna sangat kontras itu beradu pandang, barulah Satsuki sadar ia melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan. Dalam benaknya, Naruto pasti menilainya sebagai orang yang tidak sopan.

Buru-buru Satsuki menurunkan tangannya.

Ia pun memalingkan wajah, kembali berjalan di sebelah Naruto, setelah sebelumnya ia berbalik menghadap pria itu guna menyeka keringatnya.

Aneh. Hal sekecil ini menumbuhkan rasa hangat dalam dada Naruto. Perasaan yang samar dan tak dapat ia rangkai menjadi sebuah kalimat yang mampu ia eja. Sebuah rasa yang timbul dari tindakan sederhana.

Perasaan macam apa ini?

Senyum di bibirnya bahkan tak bisa ia cegah.

Cukup lama, mereka saling diam, terutama Satsuki yang begitu canggung akibat ulahnya sendiri.

 _"Siaaal! Andai tadi aku tidak melakukan hal sebodoh itu, pasti kami sekarang sudah membicarakan banyak hal."_

"Satsuki?"

Tersentak Satsuki mendengar Naruto menyebut namanya. "... i-iya?"

"Apa kau memiliki jam malam?"

"Eh?"

"Rasanya lama sekali aku tak menginjakkan kaki di kota ini. Aku ingin melihat beberapa tempat di mana aku dan daiki dulu bermain. Masih sama atau sudah berubah ya? Kau mau menemaniku?"

Dan jawaban Satsuki tak dibutuhkan. Sebab pemuda itu langsung menggenggam tangannya, menariknya menuju suatu tempat.

Sebuah situasi yang sama sekali tak Satsuki prediksi.

 _"Kenapa rencana bertanya tentang basket menjadi sebuah simulasi kencan beginiiiiii?"_

Naruto mengajaknya ke taman di mana dulu ia dan Daiki sering bermain bersama. Tentu Satsuki turut ikut. Sejak dulu pun, dua anak manusia yang terlihat cukup berbeda ini tampak selayak sepasang kaki. Ketika Daiki sebagai kaki kanan melangkah, maka Satsuki sebagai kaki kiri mengikutinya dari belakang.

Langkah Satsuki dan Naruto terjuju ke arah lapangan basket di mana beberapa anak sedang bermain. Mirip mereka dulu. Kepolosan dan keceriaan yang begitu tergambar jelas dan apa adanya. Taman ini rasanya tidak begitu banyak mengalami perubahan. Mungkin warna pagarnya saja yang di ganti dengan rona dedaunan. Maupun lebih banyak tumbuhan mendiami tempat ini.

Naruto kemudian mengajak Satsuki duduk di kursi yang jaraknya terbilang dekat dengan lapangan basket. Dari sini, mereka tetap bisa memandang permainan anak-anak SD itu. Serasa nostalgia. Andai kata Daiki bersama mereka sekarang ...

"Satsuki?"

Satsuki menoleh, "Iya, Naruto- _kun_?"

"Ceritakan padaku tentang apa saja yang kalian lakukan selama aku pergi. Aku sangat terkejut kalian masih bersama sampai sekarang. Hehehe ..." Naruto menggosok hidungnya.

Sesungguhnya Satsuki tidak mengerti apa maksud Naruto bertanya seperti itu. Namun entah kenapa, dilain pihak hatinya ingin sekali menjawabnya.

"Hmm ... bagaimana ya ... Dai- _chan_ itu ibarat kucing liar. Kadang jinak, namun bisa juga kebalikannya."

"Aku harus ada di samping Dai- _chan_ untuk meredam emosinya yang tak jarang berlebihan. Aku menjadi begitu protektif padanya atas alasan itu. Dai- _chan_ ... tanpa sadar aku juga bergantung padanya. Ketika bersamanya, aku merasa aman."

"Dai- _chan_ berteman denganku tak peduli apakah aku perempuan, ataukah aku lemah, atau aku cengeng, cerewet, dan suka merengek padanya."

"Anehnya banyak yang mengira kami memiliki hubungan lebih dari itu. Saat mendengarnya aku justru tertawa. Perasaanku kepada Dai- _chan_ tidak seperti itu. Ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis, rasa yang tumbuh ketika kita mengagumi atau menyukai seseorang, akan berbalik menjadi benci karena rasa yang demikian cenderung mengandung harap. Ketika harapan itu tidak berbalas, hati kan kecewa dan jadi menghakiminya. Hahaha ... kalimat ku terdengar berputar-putar kan? Intinya aku dan Dai- _chan_ , mengapa kami dapat terus berteman sejauh ini, sebab di antara kami tidak tumbuh rasa yang seperti itu."

"Kami ... memiliki hubungan tanpa nama."

Obrolan itu terus berlanjut. Tentang kekonyolan Daiki di masa SMP, tentang Daiki yang kepergok menyimpan majalah dewasa dalam tasnya, bagaimana mereka menikmati festival musim panas, hingga pendaftaran siswa baru di Too, dan hari-hari setelah itu.

Obrolan yang begitu panjang namun terasa sangat cepat. Tanpa sadar langit telah menjingga. Senja datang, sebentar lagi petang kan menyapa.

Satsuki sesekali memegangi perutnya yang sakit menahan tawa. Naruto menceritakan perihal kisahnya pertama kali tiba di Amerika. Apesnya saat itu ia masih belum fasih berbahasa Inggris. Naruto sempat pula beberapa kali tersesat.

Suasana rasanya begitu cair. Seakan Naruto tidak pernah pindah ke Amerika sebelumnya. Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat bagi Satsuki bertanya mengapa Naruto berhenti bermain basket.

" _Haaaaah_ ... aku menyerahkan uang yen pada penjual burger itu. Aku lupa jika aku di Los Angeles." Ucap Naruto tertawa.

Satsuki menggaruk ujung lututnya ...

"Naruto- _kun_ , tentang pertanyaanku siang tadi, kau masih ingat?"

"Tentu." Jelas Naruto masih menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu meninggalkan bas--"

 _Drrrrr ... drrrrrrr ..._

 _"Uggrrrrr ..."_

Ingin Satsuki lempar ponselnya saat itu juga. Ketika hal penting, kenapa telepon genggam miliknya seolah tidak mau diajak kompromi?

Saat Satsuki melihat nama _"Dai-chan"_ di sana, seketika ingin ia mencakar-cakar wajah pemuda itu jika bertemu.

"Iya hallo, Dai- _chan_?"

"Kau di mana?!" Ucap pria di seberang sana.

 _Shit_

Satsuki mengambil napas. Namun tak lama, ekspresi wajahnya berubah buruk.

"Menemanimu membeli sepatu?! Bukankah aku baru menemani mu membeli sepatu dua bulan lalu?!" Dengan kesal, Satsuki berteriak pada ponselnya.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau tak bisa memaksaku, Dai- _chan_!"

"A-apa? Iya-iya aku mengerti. Kecilkan suaramu. Kau membuat telingaku sakit."

Dengan berat hati, terpaksa rasa penasarannya terhadap alasan Naruto meninggalkan basket harus ia telan lagi dalam-dalam. Ini seperti menelan duri ikan yang membuat tenggorokannya sakit.

Kemudian Satsuki pamit pada Naruto untuk pergi. Bisa jadi Naruto mendengar obrolan mereka. Ya mau bagaimana, tak jarang Satsuki tersulut emosi juga.

"Se-sekali lagi maafkan aku, Naruto- _kun_." Satsuki terlihat beberapa kali menunduk.

"K-kau berlebihan Satsuki. Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku juga mau pulang kok." Naruka melambaikan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

.

Satsuki berjalan cepat menuju tempat di mana Daiki berada.

Daiki menunggunya di depan sebuah kafe yang tak jauh dari taman itu

"Dai- _chan_!"

Daiki segera menarik tangan Satsuki, pun mereka kini berjalan bersebelahan.

"Katakan apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Huh?" Sepasang fuchsia itu pun mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sebenarnya tadi tanpa sengaja, Daiki melihat Naruto dan Satsuki di taman. Ia iseng-iseng saja ke tempat itu. Tahu-tahunya menemukan dua entitas langka duduk bersama.

Kenapa mereka bisa jalan?

Padahal dulu saat kecil, Naruto dan Satsuki, sepengetahuannya tidak begitu akrab. Bahkan kemarin Naruto sempat lupa Satsuki siapa.

"Katakan apa yang kau lakukan bersama Naruto tadi?"

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Apa yang tidak kuketahui tentang dirimu?"

 ** _Bouggg_**

Satsuki memukul punggung Daiki menggunakan tasnya.

 ** _Buaagg_**

 ** _Bouggg_**

"Mengakulah! Mengakulah bila membeli sepatu hanya alasan agar aku menemuimu! Mengakulah"

"Satsuki! Oi Satsuki!"

"Dasar bodoh! _Aho_! _Baka_! _Baka_! _Baka_! _Baka_!"

"Hentikan Satsuki! Oi--!"

 ** _Grebbb_**

Akhirnya tangan itu berhasil Daiki tangkap, dan menghentikan pukulan tas gadis itu ke punggungnya.

"Kau tak bisa memukulku lagi sekarang,"

Satsuki memalingkan wajahnya ...

"Huh, aku tidak akan berbicara denganmu!"

"Bodoh, dengarkan aku." Daiki menarik dagu Satsuki agar wajah cantik itu kembali menatapnya.

"Bujuklah Naruto supaya mau kembali bermain basket."

"... _hah_?"

"Buatlah dia kembali. Aku berjanji, aku berjanji aku akan selalu hadir di tiap latihan asal kau berhasil membawanya."

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

Holla, jumpa lagi dengan BakaKi disini/singkatannya ga enak bener/

Saya akan menjawab pertanyaan yang mungkin membuat readers sekalian penasaran:)))

Apakah Naruto perempuan?

Ini jelas banget mamasku lelaki TULEN! OKE TULEN! x""D

Naruto jadi figuran ya? Karakter utama dong ...

Sebenarnya porsi Naruto dan Daiki di sini sama aja. Ga ada bedanya. Mereka sama-sama Chara utama kok*

Thor, bakaki itu cewek atau cowok?

Wkwkwk,

Dengan jujur saya mengatakan Baka DimDim itu laki-laki, dan Kimono'z itu perempuan. Kami kolaborasi buta.

Chapter selanjutnya dilanjut besok :)

Selamat membaca


	3. chapter 3

"Apa ini cocok denganku?" Tanya Naruto memerhatikan entitas dirinya yang terpantul dalam cermin. Ia terlihat mengenakan celana katun pendek berwarna cokelat tua, dipadu kaus raglan 3/4 putih biru.

Namun agaknya Satsuki kurang puas dengan pilihan topi Naruto, terutama bagian warnanya. Ia pun memilih-milih sejumlah topi _baseball_ yang mengampai pada gantungan tegak di depan rak baju.

Dan, pilihan Satsuki jatuh pada topi baseball berona biru laut.

"Coba yang ini. Warna-warna terang lebih cocok untukmu, Naruto- _kun_." Ujar Satsuki memakaikan topi tersebut ke kepala Naruto.

" _Ah_ , kau benar Satsuki. Kalau begitu aku memilih yang ini."

Di akhir pekan, Satsuki dan Naruto membuat janji jalan bersama. Anggap ini simulasi kencan yang kedua. Usai berbelanja, mereka kemudian mengisi perut di sebuah restoran cepat saji. Satsuki memesan ayam goreng tepung ekstra _crispy_ , sekotak kentang goreng dan milkshake. Sedang Naruto, pilihanya jatuh pada yakiniku, burger, serta kola.

Selepas dari sana, rencananya mereka akan menonton film horor keluaran terbaru yang rilis hari ini.

.

"Jadi fungsi g (x) = -2x 1 ?" Tanya Satsuki menjeda.

"Ah, kau benar Naruto- _kun_. Jawabannya c."

"Fungsi komposisi memiliki beberapa sifat; tidak komutatif, asosiatif, dan fungsi Identitas I(x) = x. Apabila fungsi f dan fungsi komposisi (f o g) atau (g o f) telah diketahui, kita dapat menentukan fungsi g, juga sebaliknya."

Mereka kian dekat saja. Satsuki bahkan tak menyadari ia sudah seminggu lebih tidak mengunjungi rumah Daiki. Padahal sebelumnya, kaki Satsuki kan gatal jika tidak berpijak di rumah minimalis bercat pastel yang terletak di sebelah rumahnya itu, walau sehari saja.

Satsuki jua tidak lagi berpangku tangan menatap jendela kamar Daiki dari balik kaca jendela kamarnya. Bergumam dalam hati perihal apa yang sedang pria itu lakukan, ataukah Daiki sudah tidur dan mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

Satsuki akhir-akhir ini terlalu sering memikirkan orang lain. Tepatnya, pria yang sekarang duduk di hadapannya.

"Diminum dulu, Naruto- _kun_."

Satsuki menyuguhinya segelas teh hijau dan kue mochi.

Sepasang safir biru yang benar-benar indah. Jika dilihat-lihat, maka dari perspektif manapun Naruto memang berbanding terbalik dengan Daiki. Baik itu sikap, perangai, pun sisi kemalasannya.

Naruto seorang yang cerdas, teliti, dan pintar. Dia bisa membawakan dirinya secara kasual, namun impresi mengagumkan itu masih ada.

 _Aaahh_ ... Satsuki semakin bingung saja.

 _"Kenapa tambah dikenal, Naruto terlihat kian berkilauan?"_

"Satsuki?"

"Satsuki?"

Satsuki yang terus tersenyum-senyum menatapnya, membuat Naruto bingung.

 _"Ada apa dengan Satsuki?"_

...

Sementara Daiki merasakan hal yang lain.

Hari ini terhitung genap delapan hari Satsuki tidak wara-wiri lewat di hadapannya. Dengan suara cempreng yang memekakkan telinga, _"Dai-chan! Dai-chan!"_

" _Tck_ , konyol sekali." Daiki tersenyum sumbang. Kakinya menekuk, duduk sendirian di atap sekolah.

Majalah Mai- _chan_ yang ia beli kemarin sore, bungkus plastiknya saja belum ia buka. Padahal biasanya Daiki akan buru-buru melihat pose seksi berbikini dari model berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu kesukaannya itu, sekalipun masih di jalan dan masih memakai seragam sekolah.

Daripada Mai- _chan_ , kekosongan hatinya bakal lebih terobati bila Satsuki ada di sisinya sekarang.

Daiki pun memutuskan perlahan bangkit melangkah mendekati pagar besi pembatas atap.

Netra biru gelapnya mengedar ke sekeliling, memindai apapun yang ada di bawah sana

"Satsuki bodoh ..." celetuknya kesal. Netranya lalu tertuju ke arah sekelompok siswa yang sedang bermain basket di halaman.

Di sana, tak jauh dari tempat itu, tanpa sengaja Daiki melihat Satsuki sedang berjalan bersama Naruto. Satsuki terlihat membawa kotak bekal di tangannya.

 _Tck_

Timbul kekesalan di hati Daiki

" _Huh_ , kau belum tahu saja bagaimana masakan Satsuki."

Daiki lalu berbalik--menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar. Perlahan, tubuhnya kian turun. Kakinya melemah, dan ia pun kembali terduduk di lantai.

"Siaaaaaal!" Daiki mengacak rambutnya.

.

"Dai- _chan_ , bagaimana? Bagaimana? Enak kan tamagoyaki buatanku?" Senyum terulas di bibir Satsuki ketika menanyakan itu.

Telur dadar tersebut memiliki rasa yang hampir sama dengan telur dadar buatan ibunya di rumah. Heran, Satsuki sampai belajar memasak segala.

Masakan Satsuki sebelumnya tak dapat Daiki definisikan saking kacaunya; asin, pedas, pahit karena dibiarkan gosong, membentuk kombinasi rasa yang bahkan tidak layak dicicipi oleh seekor hewan peliharaan. Dan sekarang?

Daiki kembali melirik Satsuki,

Di hari kesembilan gadis itu baru menemuinya. Kelas mereka memang tidak sama lagi semenjak naik ke kelas dua. Jadi selama delapan hari kemarin, Daiki sebatas mampu melihat Satsuki dari jauh tanpa berani menyapa. Bukan lantaran takut, lebih sebab unsur gengsi saja.

Makanan yang Satsuki bawa hari ini, walau masih terasa sedikit asin, namun lumayan enak untuk dimakan. Satsuki pasti berusaha dengan keras. (Untuk diketahui. Sejauh pemahaman Daiki, kemampuan memasak gadis bernetra fuchsia itu sekadar sampai pada menghidupkan kompor di dapur ibunya, selebihnya, Satsuki tak mengerti apapun).

"Ini makanan?" Tanya Daiki balik, pura-pura memasang ekspresi kurang sedap di wajah, yang bila dijabar seolah bertanya masakan macam apa ini?!

"Aku sampai tak dapat merasakan lidahku. Benar-benar kacau!" Daiki mengambil tisu--meludahkan tamagoyaki yang ia kunyah, lalu melemparnya ke luar jendela. Kebetulan, kelasnya berada di lantai dua.

"Dai- _chan_?!" Terang Satsuki tak percaya.

"Apa? Rasanya memang aneh kok."

Tampak raut gadis itu seketika kesal sekaligus kecewa, "Aku sudah mencicipinya berulang kali kok. Dan rasanya tidak seburuk itu!" Satsuki menutup lagi kotak bekalnya.

"Akan kubuktikan jika tamagoyaki ini enak. Akan kubuktikan dengan Naruto- _kun_ yang mencicipinya."

Naruto

Naruto

Naruto

Lagi-lagi nama itu yang disebut ...

Memuakkan!

"Terserah! Aku tidak peduli. Jika tidak bisa memasak, lebi baik kau diam Satsuki. Masakanmu bisa meracuni orang!"

"Kau keterlaluan, Dai- _chan_!"

Setelahnya, Satsuki berlari keluar kelas.

Sementara Daiki terus memaki, yang aslinya merupakan wujud kekesalannya di mana tersalurkan dengan salah.

"Kau saja yang tak mau menerima kenyataan, Satsuki! Kau dengar itu? Jangan lari!"

.

Peluh kian banyak mengucur dari tubuh semua pemain. Terutama bagian wajah, leher, dan punggung yang terlihat dari jersey mereka sedikit basah. Hanya latih tanding sebenarnya, namun ego kedua tim untuk menang sepertinya sama-sama besar.

Too Gakuen yang merupakan tuan rumah harus merasakan ketertinggalan poin sejak kuarter pertama hingga mendekati penghujung kuarter ketiga ini. 67 : 70 untuk keunggulan tim tamu.

Too tak menyangka jika tim yang gagal masuk 16 besar kejuaraan _Winter Cup_ lalu, sekarang bisa sekuat ini.

Konoha Gakuen. Tak ada yang mengira mereka bakal merepotkan. Tiap serangan dan strategi yang Too lakukan bisa ditebak oleh Hyuuga Neji sang _point guard_ , yang juga menjabat sebagai kapten tim.

Imayoshi bahkan tak berpikir bila ada pemain yang memiliki penglihatan bagus selain Akashi Seijuro dari Rakuzan.

Wakamatsu mengoper bola pada lmayoshi. Imayoshi kemudian melakukan _drive_ cepat ke tengah lapangan. Di depannya, sudah menghadang seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat panjang terikat, Hyuuga Neji. Pemain berbakat yang jelas akan menyulitkan mereka di kejuaraan musim depan.

Bergerak secara acak guna mencari celah terus Imayoshi lakukan, tapi semua percuma.

 _Whuss_

Imayoshi akhirnya mengoper bola tersebut pada Susa dan berhasil pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu tangkap dengan baik, kemudain segera mengopernya pada Daiki.

Sang _ace_ tim mencoba melewati pemain lawan dengan seringai di ujung bibir serupa biasa.

Drive Daiki begitu cepat. Ia dengan mudah melewati penjagaan tim lawan. Hingga berada cukup dekat dengan ring, Daiki melakukan _lay up_ , namun ...

 _Plak_

... bola berhasil di blok laki-laki berkulit pucat yang memiliki senyum semenyebalkan Imayoshi.

"Bagus, Sai!" Teriak seorang rekan satu timnya.

 _Priiiittt!!_

Peluit kuarter ke tiga selesai berbunyi.

"Oi, bodoh! Ada apa denganmu, Aomine?! Cara bermainmu buruk sekali!" Wakamatsu sudah tak tahan dengan Daiki yang sepanjang laga tadi terus bermain setengah-setengah.

Daiki tak biasanya tidak menanggapi apa yang sang center timnya katakan. Biasanya bila sudah seperti ini, mereka bakal terlibat adu mulut sampai Imayoshi atau Satsuki memisahnya. Satsuki, ya? Entah kenapa gadis itu hari ini tidak datang. Padahal dengan kemampuan analisisnya, pasti sangat membantu melawan tim dari Hokkaido itu.

 _Sret_

"Bermain yang benar, pecundang!" Wakamatsu kembali berujar seraya menarik leher _jersey_ Daiki.

"Hentikan, Wakatmatsu!" Susa memberi teguran keras.

" _Cih_!" Kemudian Wakamatsu melepas cengkeraman itu dengan kasar.

 _Priiiittt!_

Peluit dimulainya kuarter ke-empat terdengar. Semua pemain lantas bergegas masuk ke dalam lapangan.

Bola dimulai oleh Konoha Gakuen. Neji mendribel bolanya dengan santai. Ia mengamati semua gerik pemain lawan sekaligus. Merasa yakin dengan strategi yang ada di kepalanya, Neji melakukan _drive_ cepat ke arah ring lawan. Kemudian mengoper bola tersebut pada Gaara sang _small foward_ timnya.

Langsung mendapat penjagaan, Gaara pun mengoper bola kepada Kankuro. Namun ...

 _Tap_

... bola berhasil dipotong Susa yang menjaga Kankuro.

Sakurai yang mendapat bola segera melakuan _drive_ mendekati garis _three point_ ...

 _Blesh_

... skor berhasil imbang.

Pertandingan terus berlanjut. Saling serang kedua tim lakukan demi menambah torehan angka untuk kemenangan.

Sisa waktu empat puluh detik. Dengan skor keunggulan tipis sang tuan rumah yang mulai bangkit.

Skor 86 : 85

Sakurai mendapatkan bola liar hasil blok yang dilakukan Wakamatsu. Mencoba mencuri sisa waktu yang tak kurang dari 30 detik, Sakurai mengoper bola pada sang kapten. Waktu 24 sekon hampir habis. Imayoshi segera menembak bola, tetapi meleset dan hanya membentur ring lawan. Bola _rebound_ berhasil dimenangkan oleh Shino, center tim Konoha. Ia segera mengoper pada Neji yang melesat cepat ke area pertahanan lawan.

Waktu semakin tipis tersisa. Pada tiga detik terakhir, tak mampu Neji masuk ke dalam area _free throw_. Ia melakukan _fake_ , mencoba mengelabuhi Imayoshi, namun berbekal pengalaman kapten tim Too tak terkecoh.

Neji menembak bola guna mendapatkan dua point terakhir, akan tetapi ...

 _Plak_

... bola berhasil diblok.

 _Priiittt!!_

Kuarter ke empat selesai dengan kemenangan Too Gakuen

.

 _Triiiingggg_

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Perutnya sudah keroncongan sejak pagi tadi. Akhir-akhir ini Daiki malas sarapan dan selalu bangun kesiangan. Malamnya ia habiskan untuk bermain game, menonton film yang ia beli, juga membaca komik sampai fajar menjelang. Rasanya kepalanya benar-benar penuh, sepenuh kantin sekolah sekarang. Daiki memang jarang ke sini. Namun ia tidak tahu jika di jam istirahat, suasana kantin begitu padat.

 _"Apa tak satupun di antara mereka membawa bekal dari rumah?"_ batinnya.

" _Aaaaah_ ... aku yakin mereka pacaran." Celetuk seorang gadis berhelai merah jambu yang mengantre di depannya.

"Apa Satsuki mengatakan padamu langsung, Sakura?" Timpal gadis di sebelah pemilik rambut sebahu itu.

"Tidak. Tapi melihat wajah Satsuki yang selalu berbunga-bunga, kyaaaa ... Satsuki selalu saja berhasil menggaet cowok tampan."

" _Haaah_ , belum seberapa. Terakhir dia ditembak Utakata _Senpai_ , kapten tim voli. Aku iriiiiii. Aku kan menyukainya dari dulu."

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan Aomine- _kun_? Bukankah selama ini mereka dekat?"

"Aomine itu hanya teman masa kecil Satsuki. Bukankah Satsuki berulang kali menegaskan i--"

"Ehem!" Daiki berdeham, tanpa sengaja mendengar obrolan dua gadis tersebut.

Melihat Aomine ternyata ada di belakangnya, ke-dua gadis itu langsung tergegau.

"A-eh, A-Aomine- _kun_? Se-sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Sejak tadi." Ujar Daiki datar.

Rasanya perutnya yang tadi lapar seketika merasa kenyang. Dalam benaknya, ia ingin segera menemui Satsuki dan memintanya menghentikan semua ini. Persetan, Naruto mau bermain basket lagi atau tidak. Lebih baik Satsuki ada di sisinya, dan gemuruh dalam dadanya bakal kembali tenang.

Keluar dari kantin, Daiki melihat Satsuki berjalan cepat menuju taman belakang sekolah.

Dengan bergas Daiki mengikutinya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi kaki jenjang Daiki menyusul gadis itu. Daiki menarik tangan Satsuki, ia mulai tidak bisa menahan diri. Sikap posesifnya terhadap gadis itu dan segalanya. Daiki menarik Satsuki ke belakang tembok sekolah. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana.

"Kupikir kau tak perlu menemuinya setiap hari, Satsuki!" Daiki mendorong tubuh Satsuki ke tembok.

"Da-Dai- _chan_ ―?"

"Huh, bocah pirang itu akhir-akhir ini menjadi perhatianmu ya? Aku memang berharap jika kau dapat membawa dia kembali ke dalam permainan yang dulu disukainya. Tapi kurasa itu mustahil. Yang ada kau justru mengekorinya kemanapun tanpa hasil."

"Da-Dai- _chan_ , apa maksudmu?" Satsuki mulai merasakan sakit pada pergelangan tangannya, karena Daiki mencengkeramnya dengan begitu kuat.

"Berhenti membuang tenaga untuk hal percuma, Satsuki! Pecundang seperti dia memang tak aneh jika menyerah karena hal paling menggelikan sekalipun!"

"Naruto takkan pernah kembali bermain basket. Jadi berhenti mengikutinya, atau memang kau sengaja karena kau menyukainya?!"

 ** _Plak!_**

Tamparan yang membuat pipi Daiki memerah, sekaligus matanya membelalak.

"Berhenti omong kosong, Dai- _chan_. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan semacam itu."

"..." Daiki memalingkan wajahnya.

"Atau ini hanya umpan untuk memancing amarahku? Terakhir kau mengatakan masakanku bisa meracuni orang. Padahal apa yang kulakukan, semua tidak lebih untukmu, Dai- _chan_! Bukankah kau yang memintaku membujuk Naruto- _kun_ agar dia bermain basket lagi? Aku ingin melihat kalian bermain seperti dulu. Agar wajah angkuh Aomine Daiki di hadapanku ini runtuh, dan senyumnya kembali ramah seperti Dai- _chan_ yang kukenal beberapa tahun lalu! Kau ingin tahu alasan mengapa Naruto- _kun_ berhenti bermain kan?!"

"Jadi berhenti menuduhku yang bukan-bukan!"

Satsuki menghempaskan tangan Daiki. Ia berlari, tanpa sengaja menabrak Naruto yang kebetulan lewat di hadapannya.

Daiki melihat itu, dan disaat bersamaan Naruto pula melihat daiki.

"Daiki?"

Daiki berpaling. Ia lalu pergi.

Naruto ingin mengejar, Namun gadis yang sedang menangis dalam pelukannya sekarang tidak mungkin ia tinggalkan.

 _Satsuki?_

 _Kenapa dia menangis? Apa yang terjadi di antara mereka?_

.

 _Tiga jam kemudian,_

Sekolah sudah terasa sepi sejak beberapa menit bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi.

Jam pelajaran memang sudah usai. Namun itu bukan acuan untuk mendeklarasikan semua siswa telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Di atap sekolah, berbaring sesosok laki-laki berkulit gelap berbantal kedua lengannya.

Laki-laki yang tak tampak memiliki beban, tetapi apa yang terlihat kadang tidak selalu benar. Pikirannya berkecamuk saat ini.

 ** _Brakkk_**

Pintu atap dibuka kasar. Pemuda yang berbaring di sana menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Daiki kemudian menemukan siswa laki-laki berambut pirang yang sangat ia kenali melangkah mendekatinya.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa antara kau dan Satsuki?" Tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

Daiki memilih tak menjawab, malah-malah memejamkan mata.

"Jawab aku!" Naruto mulai kesal sebab merasa diabaikan.

Sesungguhnya ia juga memiliki sifat temperamen seperti Daiki. Hanya saja, ia masih mampu mengendalikan emosi itu agar tak berbuat hal bodoh ketika amarahnya membuncah ke kepala. Terlebih yang menjadi penyebabnya adalah sang sahabat sendiri. Ia perlu mendengarkan penjelasan Daiki sekarang juga. Dan tiba-tiba, senyum menyebalkan hinggap di bibir Naruto saat sebuah ide terlintas begitu saja dalam benaknya.

"Ne Daiki, aku baru sadar Satsuki memiliki aroma tubuh yang memabukkan. Saat dia memelukku sambil menangis ... aku merasa seolah-olah hilang kendali. Tubuhnya begitu hangat dan lembut. Sampai-sampai aku ingin—"

"Jaga bicaramu!" Daiki bangkit dari baringannya. Ia marah mendengar ucapan Naruto perihal Satsuki.

Ah, semua hal yang berhubungan dengan gadis itu, pasti memprovokasi seorang Aomine Daiki.

"Kukira kau sudah bisu tadi." Ucap Naruto kian mendekat, "Jadi bisa jawab pertanyaanku soal kenapa Satsuki menangis?"

"Itu bukan urusan—"

 ** _Bough_**

Naruto sejujurnya sudah merasa emosi sejak Satsuki menangis dalam pelukannya. Naruto hilang kendali, dan memukul wajah sahabatnya hingga Daiki tersungkur ke lantai.

"Aku benci melihat wanita menangis! Aku lebih benci lagi saat ku tahu sebab tangisannya adalah orang bodoh yang sudah dia kenal lebih separuh hidupnya!"

Cukup! Daiki memang harus mendapat pelajaran atas sikapnya.

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu, Naruto!"

 ** _Bough_**

Jawab Daiki tak kalah keras, disusul sebuah pukulan ke wajah Naruto.

Emosi dan ego masing-masing memperteguh keduanya untuk saling terpancing hingga adu pukul pun tak dapat dihindarkan

Daiki mendekati Naruto yang tersungkur, ia menarik kerah baju lelaki berambut pirang itu dengan kasar.

"Urus, urusanmu sendi—"

 ** _Bough_**

Perkataan Daiki terhenti kala kepalan tangan kiri Naruto mendarat keras di pipi kananya.

"Sikapmu perlu diberi pelajaran, Daiki!"

Ketika Daiki jatuh, Naruto langsung menduduki perut Daiki. Ia memukul wajah ace klub basket Too itu bertubi-tubi.

Tak ingin pasrah dipukuli, Daiki langsung mengarahkan sebelah tangannya memukul Naruto.

Naruto terdorong ke samping lalu segera bangkit, begitu pun dengan Daiki yang langsung bangun dan memberinya pukulan.

 ** _Bough_**

Naruto terdorong ke belakang, akan tetapi belum terjatuh. Baik Naruto maupun Daiki berdiri dengan napas terengah. Lelah juga rasa sakit yang menghinggapi keduanya membuat mereka berhenti saling memberi pukulan.

Cukup. Ini adalah perkelahian bodoh.

"Kau, kau menyukai Satsuki? Bukan sebagai sahabat, tetapi lebih dari itu, benar?" Naruto berujar, lalu mengusap sudut bibirnya yang sobek akibat pukulan Daiki.

"Ya." Jawab Daiki setelah beberapa detik berlalu.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian melanjut kalimatnya.

"Sudah kuduga memang seperti itu. Perasaanmu boleh jadi sudah ada sedari sebelum aku pindah ke sini. Hanya kau tak menyadarinya." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan pelan menuju pintu.

Netra kelam Daiki mengamati ke mana Naruto melangkah hingga si pirang tersebut berhenti di depan pintu.

"Aku dan Satsuki memang dekat belakangan ini, meski dulu kami tidak cukup akrab. Aku benci melihatnya menangis. Bila kau menyukainya, aturlah perasanmu dengan benar. Setidaknya jika tidak bisa menjaga senyumnya, jangan buat matanya sembab." Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum dan kembali melangkah.

"... bila itu terulang, besok kujamin lebih dari ini." Lanjut Naruto kemudian benar-benar pergi.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**


	4. chapter 4

Kicau burung bertengger di dahan, langit pagi yang cerah, dan angin bertiup sepoi. _Inter-high_ akan dimulai satu Minggu lagi. Sebuah kompetisi olahraga nasional yang diadakan setiap akhir bulan Juli sampai awal Agustus. Ia akan bertemu kembali dengan teman-temannya di SMP seperti _Winter Cup_ lalu. Reuni yang sangat ia rindukan, namun sesak dalam waktu bersamaan karena mereka saling berdiri sebagai lawan. Tidak masalah sebenarnya. Akan tetapi Daiki ... Satsuki tidak ingin melihat wajah pemuda berkulit tan itu seperti kemenangan Too saat _Winter Cup_ lalu. Tapi ... siapa peduli. Biarkan saja bocah egois itu.

Satsuki, dengan wajah cemberut membuka novel yang ia pinjam kemarin dari perpustakaan. Ia sampai di kelas sedari sepuluh menit lalu.

Novel itu karya Joe Barbara. Berkisah tentang cinta segitiga antara seorang pelayan, permaisuri raja, dan sang raja sendiri.

Kedatangan dua lelaki yang tak ia duga membuat Satsuki seketika menutup novel romantis-tragis itu kembali. Satsuki cukup terkejut melihat keduanya datang bersama dengan sejumlah luka berplester dan memar di wajah.

"Selamat pagi, Satsuki!" Sapa Naruto tersenyum hangat.

"Se-selamat pagi, Naruto- _kun_." Balas Satsuki ... kala netranya beradu pandang dengan sepasang manik biru gelap Daiki, Satsuki kembali membuang pandangannya.

"Aaah, aku lupa ada tugas yang belum kukerjakan! Aku harus pergi ke kelasku sekarang." Naruto berujar cepat. Ia sangat bisa merasakan hawa kecanggungan di antara Satsuki dan Daiki. Dengan membiarkan mereka berdua saja, Naruto harap Daiki dapat meminta maaf dan hubungan dua teman masa kecil tersebut bisa kembali baik.

Selepas Naruto pergi, Daiki berjalan pelan melewati tempat duduk Satsuki.

Satsuki mendengus. Apa seorang Aomine Daiki tak memiliki rasa bersalah dan berniat meminta maaf padanya?

Daiki terdengar menarik kursi di belakangnya lalu duduk di sana.

Satsuki mengambil napas panjang.

Haruskah ia yang menyapa lebih dulu?

"Kalian kompak ya? Bahkan dalam hal menyakitkan seperti memberi bekas luka di wajah. Di situ kadang aku tak paham bagaimana cara lelaki berpikir."

Daiki menimpali dengan datarnya, seraya iris biru kelamnya menatap luar jendela. "Kau tak perlu memahami. Lagi pula kau perempuan kan? Untuk apa pusing memikirkan cara lelaki berpikir?"

Dapat ditebak raut kekesalan seperti apa yang hingap di wajah Satsuki selepas Daiki menjawabnya.

"Ya ya. Lagipula aku juga tidak berminat memahami cara berpikir seorang yang bahkan lupa kelasnya di mana."

 _Deg_

Daiki baru ingat bila mereka tidak duduk satu kelas lagi semenjak naik ke jelas dua. Kelasnya ada di sebelah. Dan bangku ini ...

"A-ano, maaf, itu tempat duduk ku." Seorang gadis berkacamata tebal--berkuncir dua, berdiri tak jauh dari Daiki.

Daiki pun terkesiap,

Tampak Satsuki susah payah menahan tawa melihat situasi memalukan ini.

Daiki pun segera bangkit dan beranjak dari sana. Sesaat, ia berdiri di samping Satsuki.

"Apa kepala mu kemarin terbentur sehingga kau hilang ingatan?"

"Diam, berisik." Tukas Daiki.

Satsuki yang geram, seketika menoleh cepat menatap pemuda itu. Tangannya, terlihat mengepal. "Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan Dai- _chan_?!"

"Dan kenapa kau begitu cerewet?"

"Dai-chan, aku serius!" Ucap Satsuki berdiri dari duduknya. "Seharusnya kau minta maaf padaku!" Ujarnya kemudian.

"Untuk?"

Acuh tak acuh memang sikap Aomine Daiki dari dulu. Sudah sangat jelas dan ini bukan hal baru. Seketika Satsuki bingung mau membalas apa. Pipinya memerah malu. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan untuk kata-kata asal Daiki yang menyatakan ia menyukai Naruto.

"Je-jelas saja kau harus meminta maaf karena menarikku, dan menuduhku mengekori Naruto- _kun_!"

Satsuki hanya mampu memperjelas alasannya sampai situ, tak mau mengungkit suka atau apa pun semacamnya.

Daiki masih dengan sikap tak acuhnya hanya kembali berjalan menjauh, namun berhenti ketika sampai di depan meja guru.

"Maaf ..." ucapnya menoleh ke belakang menatap Satsuki, kemudian berjalan lagi usai mengucapkan kata-kata yang baginya cukup merendahkan diri.

Senyum Satsuki kembali terbit pagi ini. Ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk berjalan di sebelah Daiki. Seolah pertengkaran, air mata, dan sakit hati kemarin tak pernah ada.

"Nanti siang mau mentraktirku _strawberry shortcake_?" Ucap Satsuki dengan riang.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu kian berlalu saja. Hubungan dua sahabat sedari kecil antara Satsuki dan Daiki, perlahan kembali serupa sedia kala. Hanya saja, terasa agak elusif. Sembilu ia rasa makin menusuk-nusuk ulu. Bak butiran garam yang ditabur di atas luka, dalam sekejap mencipta perih luar biasa.

 _"Kenapa harus dia?"_

Sebuah tanya yang sulit menghilang dari benak seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Sangat tidak menyenangkan melihat gadis berhelai merah jambu dengan iris permata magenta indah itu kembali dekat dengan sahabat kecilnya--walau sang sahabat kecil jua temannya sendiri. Melihat kedekatan antara Daiki dan Satsuki, memicu rasa kurang menyenangkan bersemai di hatinya. Ia merasakan hal lain kala melihat teman sepermainannya tersebut dekat-dekat dengan Satsuki.

Naruto tidak mampu lagi mengelak dari rasa cemburu yang ia rasa semakin tidak wajar dan kian berlebihan. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan pun terbesit. Apa ia boleh egois demi perasaannya?

Persahabatan, atau kah perasaan? Mana yang lebih penting?

Berusaha untuk tak individualis, namun ia tetap lah remaja biasa yang perasa. Detik demi detik pikirannya berkecamuk seiring bayang senyum gadis cantik itu menghiasi pikirannya. Naruto benci perasaan ini, tapi ... ia tak mampu lagi memungkiri bahwa dirinya telah jatuh hati dengan perempuan itu.

Duduk diam sembari memandang langit dari atap sekolah tempat ia dan Daiki menghabiskan waktu kemarin lalu.

Naruto termenung dengan sepasang safir memandang awan bergerak lamban di ketinggian sana.

Detik demi detik berlalu tanpa terasa seiring bayang Satsuki hinggap dan enggan mau pergi.

Ia benar-benar telah dibuat gila. Ingatan ketika ia sedang berdua saja bersama pemilik netra fuschia itu berhasil menarik garis lengkung ke atas di kedua sudut bibirnya. Tawa renyah dan kilauan bening mata Satsuki tiada henti menghias kalbu lelaki yang selama ini belum pernah sekalipun merasakan jatuh cinta.

Jika memang kasmaran adalah hal indah, maka itu benar adanya. Terbukti dengan senyumannya yang kian mengembang.

Naruto menyandarkan punggung ke dinding lalu menekuk kedua lututnya. Mata birunya memandang langit sewarna dengan irisnya.

" _Aku menyukainya. Aku ... menyukai Satsuki."_

Tak mampu menahan perasaannya, Naruto tiba-tiba bangkit dan segera berjalan menuju suatu tempat.

Berjalan pelan, lalu tanpa ia sadar, ia berlari dan dengan cepat sampai di depan gimnasium.

Dari luar gedung ia sudah merasakan adanya aktivitas di dalam sana. Beberapa detik mematung, Naruto kemudian melangkah ragu masuk ke dalam gedung olahraga melalui tangga lantai dua gedung tersebut.

Dari sana ia bisa melihat seluruh bagian lapangan bersamaan suara decitan sepatu dan suara pantulan bola berwarna orange masuk dalam indra pendengarannya.

Dengan liar, kelereng birunya menyusuri tiap sudut lapangan di mana klub basket Too Gakuen tengah melakukan pemanasan yang dipimpin oleh sang kapten.

Dari sana pula, Naruto melihat si gadis musim semi masih dengan _vest_ hijau membalut seragam sekolah, serta rok wiru pendek di atas lutut. Pemilik rambut sewarna bunga sakura terlihat memberikan instruksi dan menunjuk sisi-sisi lapangan dengan sebelah tangan membawa sebuah buku berisi menu latihan serta data-data anggota tim.

Naruto melipat kedua lengannya lalu menyandarkan pada pagar pembatas untuk menahan tubuhnya.

Memandang gadis cantik beriris magenta tersebut dari kejauhan. Dengan melihatnya saja, sudah membawa rasa hangat ke dalam hati. Apalagi jika bisa memilikinya.

Naruto memerhatikan Satsuki. Gadis itu tampak gelisah sambil sesekali melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Kemudian pemuda berambut pirang itu menyadari jika ada yang aneh dengan jumlah anggota tim basket dan tidak adanya pelatih dalam sesi latihan hari ini.

Jumlah mereka hanya sembilan orang. Ah. Naruto ingat saat ini tengah berlangsung remedial.

Apa sebagian anggota tim basket bodoh dalam pelajaran? Lalu soal pelatih? ... mungkin beliau sedang rapat. Kurang lebih seperti itu rangkaian kata yang bersarang dalam otak Naruto.

Pemanasan pun selesai. Kini saatnya pembagian tim guna latih tanding.

Kurangnya satu pemain, berhasil menghambat latihan mereka.

Nanun salah seorang pemain menyadari kehadiran Naruto di sana.

"Uzumaki- _san_!" Ucap pemuda itu memanggil Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan. Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan iris mata senada.

Naruto tentu mengenal siapa dia. Pemuda itu Ryo Sakurai. Teman sebangkunya.

Dengan suara keras, Sakurai memanggil lagi Naruto.

"Uzumaki- _san_!"

Satsuki yang terkejut, langsung menoleh ke arah Sakurai yang melambaikan tangan ke atas.

Bagai menemukan sebuah oasis di tengah gurun pasir, Satsuki tersenyum lalu berteriak memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto- _kun_! Cepat ke sini!" Ucap Satsuki dengan keras, meminta Naruto turun.

Bagaimana dalam benak Naruto saat ini? Ia merasa bak seorang stalker yang baru tertangkap basah melakukan aksinya.

Niat awal sebatas melihat dari jauh objek yang mengacaukan pikirannya, kini harus terjebak dalam situasi yang sebenarnya ingin ia hindari.

Dengan ragu, Naruto berjalan menuju tempat Satsuki dan para anggota tim basket Too berada.

"Nah, sekarang sudah genap sepuluh orang. Kita bagi tim untuk latih tanding!" Ucap Satsuki penuh semangat.

"Eeh ... A-apa?" Sebuah kata yang di ucap Naruto, terkejut mendengar ucapan Satsuki.

Tentu ia sudah mengerti apa maksud perkataan manajer cantik tersebut.

"Sudah jelas bukan? Aku ingin Naruto- _kun_ ikut bermain. Kami kekurangan orang." Satsuki memperjelas maksudnya.

"A-aku tidak membawa sepatu." Naruto berujar untuk menolak secara tidak langsung.

"Kau bisa memakai sepatu milik anggota lain, Naruto- _kun_. Yosh! Ayo ganti seragammu." seru Satsuki.

Siaaal!

Naruto memerutuki kesalahannya dalam beralasan. Betapa bodoh ia menolak dengan argumen yang sangat lemah. Tidak membawa sepatu? alasan konyol untuk menolak. Ada banyak ukuran sepatu yang di sediakan pihak sekolah guna memfasilitasi klub basket.

Tak ada alasan logis lain yang hinggap dalam kepalanya sekarang.

Terlebih, jadi banyak anggota klub basket memandang penuh harap padanya untuk mau ikut bermain dan membantu kelancaran latihan tim mereka hari ini.

"Ayo bermain!" Imayoshi sang kapten tim mengucapkan sebuah kalimat dengan senyum aneh yang setia menghiasi wajahnya.

"Uzumaki- _san_ , _onegai_. Atau aku tidak akan memberimu sontekan lagi." Ryo Sakurai memohon.

Satu kata itu telah membuat Naruto berpikir kembali. Tapi Naruto langsung memandang Sakurai tajam, karena telah membuatnya malu.

" _Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen!"_

"Sudah-sudah jangan banyak berpikir. Ayo Naruto- _kun_ cepat ganti!" Satsuki langsung mendorong punggung Naruto hingga masuk ke dalam ruang ganti.

"Haaah~" Naruto menghembus napas berat.

.

Kini Naruto sudah kembali ke lapangan dengan memakai kaus putih tanpa lengan yang menunjukkan otot-otot kokoh lengannya sampai bahu. Celana training pendek selutut berwarna hitam, dan sepatu cadangan milik Sakurai yang kebetulan memiliki nomor ukuran sama dengannya.

Naruto tampak melakukan stretching agar otot-ototnya tidak terkejut kala bermain nanti. Mempersiapkan tubuhnya untuk gerakan-gerakan yang sudah lama tak ia lakukan.

Satsuki melihat Naruto dari jauh hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Entah mengapa bahagia terasa melihat Naruto akan bermain basket lagi. Perasaan yang tak terbendung, yang dia sendiri pun heran mengapa dirinya bisa sebahagia itu.

Satsuki sudah membagi tim dengan kemampuan merata setelah menganalisis data yang berada di buku menu latihan. Tim diberi nama Tim A dan Tim B oleh Satsuki, di mana kedua tim terdapat dua pemain utama.

Dari Tim A; Shoichi Imayoshi ( _point guard_ ) dan Kosuke Wakamasu ( _center_ ) sebagai pemain inti. Bersama Kazehaya Shiro ( _shooting guard_ ), Morishima Mura ( _power forward_ ), Ozora Aoi ( _small forward_ ), yang merupakan pemain cadangan tim basket Too Gakuen.

Sedang dari tim B; Yoshinori Susa ( _small forward_ ), Ryo Sakurai ( _shooting guard_ ), dan dua pemain cadangan tim basket Too; Shinohara Ao ( _power forward_ ), Nohara Nagai( _center_ ), serta pemain yang dipaksa masuk, Uzumaki Naruto.

Kedua tim tengah berkumpul untuk menentukan posisi dan strategi apa yang kan mereka gunakan.

Hingga kini, dari tim B juga tengah melakukan diskusi kecil. Namun lebih membingungkan lantaran minimnya informasi tentang pemuda pirang bermata biru yang menjadi pemain tambahan untuk latihan sesi kali ini.

"Uzumaki- _san_ , kau pernah bermain basket sebelumnya?" Yoshinori Susa bertanya di sela-sela diskusi guna menentukan posisi dan strategi mereka.

Naruto mengangguk seraya menjawab. "Aku biasa bermain sebagai _Point Guard_."

"Baiklah. Kau ambil posisi itu. Kebetulan posisi itu bukan posisi kami."

Latihan pun segera di mulai. Kini Satsuki telah berada di antara Kosuke Wakamatsu dan Yoshinori Susa untuk melakukan _tip-off._

"Kita akan bermain 2 kuarter. 1 kuarter sama dengan 15 menit!" Satsuki menjelaskan alur pertandingan yang akan di mainkan.

"Kedua tim siap?!" Ujar Satsuki kembali, lalu memandang kedua orang yang akan melakukan _tip-off_ secara bergantian dan keduanya pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah … Mulai!" Satsuki langsung melempar bola _tip-off_.

Wakamatsu dan Susa langsung melompat setinggi mungkin untuk menggapai bola tersebut. Mereka berdua berusaha menggapai bola hingga akhirnya perebutan dimenangkan Wakamatsu yang memiliki postur lebih tinggi dari Susa.

Bola sekarang berada di tangan Imayoshi sang _point guard_. Imayoshi langsung melakukan _drive_ menuju pertahanan lawan, tetapi seketika langsung menghentikan _drive_ nya saat pemuda bersurai pirang bermata biru itu menghadang dengan kedua lengan dibentangkan selebar-lebarnya.

Imayoshi bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan berharap gerakannya menghasilkan celah yang akan menjadi peluang untuk timnya.

 _"Orang ini sudah_ _sering bermain basket."_ Benak Imayoshi saat banyak gerakan ia kerahkan untuk melewati Naruto menemui jalan buntu.

Naruto terlihat menikmati gerakannya yang sudah lama tak ia lakukan. Ia menatap dalam ke arah bola. Memberikan fokus tertingginya pada benda yang tengah memantul dalam kuasa Imayoshi.

"Kapten!" Seru teman satu tim Imayoshi dari arah kanan Naruto.

Fokus Naruto terbagi, lalu tanpa ia sadar Imayoshi sudah berada di sisi kirinya bersiap untuk melewati Naruto. Tetapi pemuda bersurai pirang itu tak merelakan begitu saja. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke belakang seraya memperhatikan bola yang tengah memantul tersebut, kemudian mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke arah bola dan …

 _Tap_

" _Steal_?!" ... Imayoshi terkejut saat bola sudah tak lagi berada di tangannya.

"Bagus, Uzumaki- _san_!" Sakurai berujar seraya mendapatkan bola dan melakukan drive hingga mendekati garis _three-point_ , lalu memosisikan diri untuk melakukan tembakan.

 _Whuss_

Tembakan 3 angka sudah Sakurai lepaskan dan…

 _Blesh_

… angka pertama untuk tim B.

Skor 0-3

Dari pinggir lapangan, terlihat Satsuki yang mengganti angka papan skor secara manual. Sepasang matanya terpaku pada sosok pemuda pirang yang sedang berdiri tegak di tengah lapangan.

Ia memperhatikan gerakan Naruto saat mencuri bola dari Imayoshi tadi, bukanlah sebuah refleks sembarangan.

Gerakan itu mirip gerakan Izuki Shun, seorang _Point Guard_ dari Seirin. Meski gerakan itu terlihat berbeda, tapi prinsipnya hampir sama. Yaitu lengan yang bergerak saat lawan sudah hampir melewatinya.

Satsuki memandang kagum juga tersenyum pada Naruto yang terlihat mengulas senyum di tengah lapangan sambil memandang ke mana arah bergeraknya bola.

 _"Apakah seperti itu senyuman Naruto? Terasa hangat."_ batinnya.

Permainan kembali berlanjut.

Imayoshi kembali memegang bola lalu melakukan drive hingga ke tengah lapangan. Kembali berhadapan dengan Naruto di depannya, Imayoshi mengoper bola ke arah Wakamatsu yang dijaga oleh Susa. Kemudian Wakamatsu mengoper bola itu ke arah Kazehaya Shiro yang minim penjagaan, lalu mengoper ke arah Ozora Aoi yang langsung melakukan tembakan 2 angka. Dan...

 _Blesh_

… berhasil dimaksimalkan.

Skor 2-3

Pertandingan dilanjutkan kembali. Susa mengoper bola pada Naruto yang langsung melakukan _drive_ ke area pertahanan tim A. Di depannya sudah ada Imayoshi yang bersiap menghadang pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah melakukan _drive_ cepat ke arahnya itu.

Wajah penuh seringai Imayoshi terlihat sedikit terkejut saat Naruto tidak mengurangi kecepatan _drive_ nya, lalu melakukan gerakan cepat ke kiri, kanan, dan belakang secara acak. _Crossover_ yang Naruto lakukan membuat keseimbangan dan fokus Imayoshi sedikit goyah.

Mengetahui keseimbangan Imayoshi sedikit goyah ke arah kanan, pemuda pirang itu segera melakukan _drive_ yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya ke sisi sebelah kiri Imayoshi. Seolah bisa membaca gerakan sang kapten tim, Naruto mengarahkan _drive_ nya ke sisi kanan Imayoshi yang sudah berposisi untuk menghentikan Naruto dari sebelah kanannya. namun harus berhenti saat keseimbangannya runtuh …

 _Brukh_

… dan jatuh.

 _"Ankle Break?!"_

Itulah yang ada di benak semua orang saat melihat aksi Naruto yang berhasil menjatuhkan kapten tim basket Too Gakuen.

Dari sisi lapangan, Satsuki juga di buat tercengang. Gerakan itu berbeda dengan gerakan kapten _Kiseki no Sedai_ \--Akashi Seijuro--tetapi memiliki impak yang sama.

 _"Kecepatannya setara Dai-chan?!"_ Benak Satsuki saat melihat _drive_ Naruto yang baru saja melewati seorang pemain lawan dengan kecepatan _drive_ nya, kemudian melakukan _lay up_ sama halnya pemain biasa.

Latihan terus berjalan. Skor demi skor saling di torehkan kedua tim hingga 15 menit berlalu begitu saja dengan skor 37-45 masih dengan keunggulan tim B sebelum turun minum.

Kini mereka tengah beristirahat 2 menit, namun Satsuki tak membiarkan 2 menit itu berjalan sia-sia.

Sepasang magentanya memandang otot demi otot tubuh pemuda bersurai keemasan dengan iris safir yang terduduk sambil meminum cairan isotonik di sebelah Ryo Sakurai yang tengah melakukan kebiasaannya, meminta maaf.

Manik magenta itu terus terfokus pada cetakan tubuh pemuda bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto. Memandang dari bawah hingga lengan, bahunya, lalu terhenti saat sepasang safir itu berserobok dengan sepasang fuschia miliknya, yang membuat Satsuki sesegera mungkin mengalihkan pandang ke arah belakang guna menyembunyikan gurat merah jambu tak diundang hinggap di kedua pipi gembilnya.

Waktu istirahat selesai. Latihan kembali dilanjutkan.

Kini bola diawali oleh tim B. Satsuki memperhatikan Naruto yang kini mendribel bola dengan santai, mengamati posisi-posisi rekan satu timnya guna menemukan kesempatan untuk menambah angka.

Ada yang berbeda dengan perasaan pemilik sepasang magenta indah di sana. Setiap atau setelah melihat sepasang safir itu, selalu saja ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang mendesir di hatinya. Desiran-desiran nakal dalam hati membuat fokus latihan kali ini memudar, terganti oleh debaran jantungnya yang meningkat kala melihat senyum dalam permainan basket Naruto.

Waktu bergulir cepat hingga tak terasa hitungan mundur dari pengatur waktu yang ia pegang mulai berbunyi. Mengembalikan fokusnya ke dunia nyata, di mana ia melupakan untuk mengubah papan skor yang seharusnya sudah tidak berangka sama.

Tatapannya kini kembali pada bola. Mencoba konstan fokus pada latih tanding yang berbeda ini. Imayoshi mendribel bola, namun harus kembali terhenti entah untuk ke sekian kali saat berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu bergerak cepat merebut tak menunggu waktu untuk mencari kesempatan dalam kelengahan Imayoshi.

Aksi itu tak luput dari mata gadis cantik di pinggir lapangan yang kini semakin terkejut saat melihat _drive_ yang sangat cepat bahkan melebihi kecepatan Daiki. Pemuda itu melewati dua pemain tim lawan sekaligus, lantas melompat tinggi ke arah ring meski ada Wakamatsu di hadapannya. Wakamatsu sama melompat tingginya untuk melakukan blok. Namun Naruto melakukan _double-clutch_ lalu…

 _Brakh_

… dunk keras berhasil menambah angka.

Pandangan semua orang di lapangan terkejut dengan aksi Naruto yang dengan tinggi hanya sekitar 172 cm melakukan dunk dan berhasil mengalahkan _Center_ inti tim basket sekolah.

Sehebat apa kemampuan yang di miliki oleh pemuda yang belakangan ini sukses menghapus Daiki dari pikirannya?Pertanyaan itu timbul dalam benak Satsuki yang kini berdebar-debar, terkejut, dan merasa bahagia melihat bagaimana pemuda pindahan Amerika itu bermain dengan senyum lepas di wajah.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**


	5. chapter 5

Selepas sesi latihan, eksistensi Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dari gimnasium. Hal itu membuat hati Satsuki merasakan sesuatu yang tak nyaman, kemudian berjalan keluar gedung dan mendapati Naruto sudah kembali mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

Pemuda itu terlihat sedang duduk di bawah pohon dengan kaki yang diluruskan.

Naruto menyadari kehadiran Satsuki yang berjalan mendekat sembari melempar sebotol minuman isotonik ke arahnya.

Tentu dapat ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Naruto.

Pemilik kelereng merah muda itu kemudian duduk dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Tak ada yang bersuara di antara mereka. Sebatas gemirisik embusan angin menggesek dedaunan di belakangnya, dan silir yang terasa pelan mencumbu kulit.

Dengan malu-malu, Satsuki melirik pemuda yang kini tengah menatap langit dengan pandangan sayu seolah merefleksikan perasaannya.

Merasa tak mendapat atensi dari Naruto, Satsuki kembali berpaling, menunduk dalam duduknya.

"Aku mencintai basket, juga membencinya di waktu bersamaan." Suara berat penuh kepiluan mengalun rendah masuk ke dalam pendengaran Satsuki.

"Aku sudah berjanji bakal memberitahumu mengapa aku berhenti bermain basket, bukan?" Ujar kembali Naruto tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Satsuki selama ini berpikir Naruto merupakan sosok laki-laki yang suka menepati janji. Dan dugaan itu terbukti. Tanpa ia mengingatkan, dengan sendiri Naruto mengatakannya. Meski Satsuki merasa kan ada kalimat lain yang bakal diujar Naruto setelahnya, ia memilih diam menunggu sampai pemuda itu melanjut sendiri ucapannya.

Kedua telapak tangan Naruto terlihat mengepal erat seakan menahan emosi yang bergejolak. Dengan suara bergetar, ia mengatakannya. "Aku mencintai basket karena ayahku yang mengajarkannya saat aku kecil untuk mengusir rasa sepi setelah ibu meninggal. Tapi aku … tapi aku juga membencinya! Basket membuatku lupa pada ayah yang terbaring tak berdaya di rumah sakit hingga menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Padahal aku ... padahal aku satu-satunya hal terakhir yang ia miliki!" Ucap Naruto menjeda.

"Di tengah lapangan, bersama teman-teman satu timku, aku menikmati bahagianya mengangkat trofi kemenangan. Sebuah piala bodoh yang kuelu-elukan tanpa tahu jika ayah sudah tak ada lagi!"

Naruto, ia tak mengerti mengapa bisa semarah ini. Ia tidak tahu harus apa dan marah kepada siapa guna melampiaskan emosinya. Naruto tidak tahu dengan cara seperti apa dirinya harus marah, karena perasaan menyakitkan yang menjamur dalam benaknya sangat tidak menyenangkan hingga membuat sesak.

Naruto menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang terjadi. Itulah yang merasuk dalam benak Satsuki.

Manik lembut Satsuki memandang Naruto dalam-dalam, seraya memberikan keyakinan penuh untuk dirinya sendiri bahwa ia ingin membantu pemuda itu keluar dari masalahnya.

Dengan perlahan, tangan kiri Satsuki mendekati telapak tangan Naruto yang terkepal erat, hingga urat-uratnya sedikit mencuat. Lalu, membenturkan jari telunjuknya beberapa kali pada kepalan tangan pemuda itu.

Naruto menoleh menatap Satsuki, "...?"

"Apa kau senang bermain basket seperti tadi?"

Pertanyaan tersebut mengalun lembut disertai senyum indah dari bibir gadis idamannya yang seketika menggetarkan hatinya.

Sangat mendebarkan, sekaligus sesak, mengingat rasa senangnya berlebih kala bermain basket tadi.

Dengan gerak lambat, Naruto menekuk kedua kaki, juga menekuk kedua lengannya di atas lutut, kemudian menyembunyikan wajah itu di sana demi menutupi air mata nakal yang merembah di luar kendalinya.

"Hm." Anggukan kecil dari Naruto. Padahal ia tak pernah cengeng dan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya kepada siapa pun.

Pemilik rambut indah terurai panjang itu menarik kepala Naruto, lalu membenamkan wajahnya dalam pelukannya. Sehebat apa pun pemuda dalam dekapannya, tak disangka memiliki sisi rapuh yang sangat memilukan hati. Sisi daif yang membuat hati gadis itu terasa tercubit, dan menyakitkan. Sedalam inikah ia jatuh cinta pada Naruto?

"Naruto- _kun_. Bukan seberapa kuat kau membelenggu diri dengan rasa bersalah agar penyesalanmu menghilang. Ayahmu pasti membiarkanmu bermain basket untuk kebahagiaanmu. Kebahagiaan yang membanggakannya, karena kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik demi timmu. Jangan nodai kebahagiaan yang diberikan ayahmu di saat-saat terakhirnya. Teruslah gapai apa yang membuatmu bahagia, dan buat ayahmu tersenyum bangga."

Kalimat demi kalimat Satsuki lontarkan untuk Naruto, seiring semakin erat dekapannya.

Rasa hangat dan menenangkan pemuda itu rasa. Pelukan ini, mengingatkannya pada sosok mendiang sang ibu kala masih kanak-kanak, juga ingatannya akan senyum hangat sang ayah. Pemuda itu sangat merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Ia ingin memeluk erat mereka di saat yang bersamaan, namun takdir telah mengurai keinginannya menjadi hal yang tak mampu ia realisasikan.

"Aku yakin, dengan kau membanggakannya melalui apa yang telah ia ajarkan padamu, di surga, ayahmu kan lebih bahagia."

.

Sosok pemuda berambut biru gelap baru saja keluar dari kelas untuk melakukan remedial yang

membuatnya tertahan dalam ruangan selama dua jam.

Sambil menguap malas, ia berjalan santai menuju atap sekolah. Namun saat sudah berada di tangga, entah mengapa ia merasa ingin sekali menemui gadis beriris magenta--sahabat kecilnya.

Berjalan santai, lalu melangkah dengan cepat setengah berlari menuju gimnasium.

Kedua iris biru gelapnya membola terkejut. Ini terasa tidak menyenangkan untuknya. Melihat Satsuki tengah mendekap erat sahabat semasa kecilnya adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan.

Kedua telapak tangan Daiki tanpa sadar mengepal hingga memucat seiring rahang tegasnya yang mengeras.

Daiki, ia merasa cemburu pada Naruto.

.

Isak Naruto tenggelam dalam dekap Satsuki. Ini tak pernah ia inginkan, tapi hatinya memendam rindu mendalam pada kedua orang tuanya.

Daiki!

Isak Naruto tiba-tiba terhenti usai nama itu terlintas. Ia jadi teringat, bahwasanya, gadis yang tengah memeluknya sekarang, adalah gadis yang dicintai sahabatnya walau tak dapat ia ungkiri ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Sebelumnya, Naruto telah memutuskan akan lebih menjaga persahabatannya dengan Daiki dan merelakan perasaannya pergi tanpa pernah tersampaikan.

Rasa cinta yang salah, memaksa ia turut basah, tercebur dalam peliknya cinta segitiga. Sebisa mungkin Naruto ingin menghentikan perasaan ini atau hati sahabatnya kan terluka.

Perlahan, Naruto melepas rengkuhan erat Satsuki, kemudian mengusap kedua sudut matanya yang basah.

"Maaf ..." Dengan suara pelan Naruto mengucapnya.

"Terima kasih, Satsuki."

Satsuki tersenyum--mengusap perlahan bahu Naruto.

"Jika ada apa-apa lagi, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Apapun itu ..."

Saling memberi senyum, mereka tak menyadari, laki-laki bersurai biru gelap tengah memandang ke arahnya. Cemburu, marah menjadi satu dalam sorot emosional itu. Daiki merasa Naruto telah mengkhianatinya. Bukankah pemuda bersurai pirang itu tahu perasaannya pada Satsuki? Oh, atau Naruto memang sengaja melakukan ini?

Naruto memerhatikan bibir sewarna peach Satsuki yang menimbulkan hasrat dalam dirinya untuk mengecupnya. Mengecup bibir ranum Satsuki, memberi sentuhan lembut di sana dan memagutnya.

Satsuki merasa gugup. Namun ia mencoba untuk melawan kegugupan tersebut dengan sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto.

Degub jantung keduanya kian meningkat saja kala wajah mereka saling mendekat, tetapi hal yang mereka inginkan dibuyarkan oleh getaran pesan masuk dari ponsel milik Satsuki. Saling merutuk dalam hati pun terjadi bak hal basi dalam drama receh yang sering mereka tonton.

Keduanya seketika salah tingkah dengan senyuman disertai semburat manis merah jambu di kedua pipi masing-masing. Naruto dan Satsuki saling memalingkan pandangannya; Satsuki berpaling pada ponsel pintarnya, juga pemuda tersebut mencari pandangan lain--menengok ke arah kiri di mana sudah ada sosok pemuda yang sangat ia kenal berdiri di sana, entah sedari kapan.

Sepasang safir Naruto membola sempurna mana kala sosok tersebut menatap ia tajam dengan kedua telapak tangan terkepal erat.

Biru langitnya menangkap sosok pemuda berkulit gelap yang langsung berbalik dan menghilang dari pandangan. Naruto ingin bersuara untuk memanggil Daiki, akan tetapi Daiki sudah terlanjur pergi menjauh.

' _Dia melihat kami.'_ Benak Naruto yang sukses memberi rasa sesak di dadanya.

Hening merajai situasi mereka saat ini. Naruto dengan keterkejutannya, dan Satsuki masih dengan kegugupan tanpa tahu Daiki baru melihat mereka.

Raut pucat yang terpancar dari wajah Naruto akhirnya tak luput dari pandangan Satsuki yang berjarak tidak sampai 30cm dari wajah Naruto. Ingin ia bertanya, tetapi…

"Apa kau menyukai Daiki?"

Kalimatnya terpotong oleh senyum aneh Naruto, serta pertanyaan yang seketika membuat ia mengerutkan kening.

Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?

Di lain pihak, Satsuki sudah merasa yakin bila dia tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada teman masa kecilnya itu. Terbukti tidak terasanya debaran jantung yang meningkat, justru timbul rasa kecewa sebab orang yang ia sukai malah bertanya demikian.

"Kami sudah terlalu lama menjadi sahabat dan itu takkan berubah, Naruto- _kun_. Bukankah aku pernah mengatakannya padamu?" Jawab Satsuki dengan senyum meyakinkan.

Mendengarnya, tak dapat Naruto ungkiri ia merasa senang bukan kepalang. Jawaban tersebut juga seolah memiliki satu makna harapan untuknya. Namun kembali rasa dilema itu menjangkiti hati Naruto karena Daiki.

"Dai- _chan_ lelaki yang baik, meski sifatnya ..." ucap Satsuki mejeda, "kau tentunya tahu seperti apa sifat Dai- _chan_ itu? Hahaha ..."

"Ya. Aku tahu. Dan menurutku dia memang pantas bersanding denganmu. Bukankah pria baik selalu disandingkan dengan gadis yang baik pula?"

Kalimat terakhir Naruto bagai sebuah tamparan untuknya. Bagaimana pun, perasaan aneh yang belakangan ini bersanding dengan hari-harinya adalah disebabkan oleh kehadiran Naruto yang entah sengaja atau tidak telah mengetuk pintu hatinya.

Dengan bibir yang cemberut, Satsuki melipat tangan di depan dada. "Jangan berpikir untuk merusak persahabatan kami dengan harapan itu, ya? Pria baik memang disandingkan dengan gadis baik. Oleh karenanya aku selalu ada di sisi Dai- _chan_. Aku yang akan memilihkannya gadis baik. Dia pasti kesulitan dalam hal ini. Bukan tentang mencari kekasih, kupikir gampang saja kalau dia mau. Tapi tentang pasangan yang benar-benar tulus menerima kelebihannya, pun kekurangannya. Itulah caraku menjadi teman terbaik untuk Dai- _chan_." Satsuki lalu bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Naruto jadi bertanya-tanya pada dirinya. Apakah ia baru saja salah bicara?

Pemuda itu meregangkan otot tangannya lalu menatap langit biru, dan kembali memikirkan tatapan Daiki tadi.

Mungkinkah Daiki salah paham?

Demi memastikan semua itu, Naruto pun turut bangkit dan segera berjalan menuju atap sekolah untuk menemui Daiki.

Dia pasti di sana sekarang ...

.

Tak memakan waktu lama guna sampai di atap sekolah. Di sana, seorang laki-laki tengah berbaring santai. Naruto lalu berjalan lebih dekat ke pagar pembatas. Ia menikmati panorama yang tersedia. Nuansa sunyi kentara disela dua orang itu. Tak ada yang bersuara, hingga Naruto memutuskan berujar lebih dulu.

"Jangan berpikiran buruk tentang Satsuki. Dia punya alasan untuk melakukan itu dan kau harus tahu. Satsuki tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun padaku."

Laki-laki itu. Daiki. Tidak menanggapi apa yang ia kata.

Sampai berapa menit berlalu, dan Naruto pun kembali berjalan pergi. Namun sebelumnya Naruto sempat berhenti sejenak.

"Jika kau menyukainya mengapa tak ungkapkan saja? Menurutku Satsuki gadis yang menarik. Bukan bagiku sepihak, tapi sebagian besar siswa lelaki di sekolah ini pasti berpikiran demikian. Jadi ..." Naruto berkata dengan menggantungkan akhir dari kalimatnya.

"Aku akan mengungkapkannya." Ucap Daiki menanggapi pernyataan Naruto.

"Ya. Semoga berhasil." Naruto menjawab dengan pelan, kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu.

Mengalah demi teman adalah cara menghargai persahabatan.

Usai dari atap sekolah, pemilik marga Uzumaki tersebut berjalan tak tentu arah di koridor kelas yang sepi.

Hal yang telah ia utarakan pada Daiki begitu menekan dadanya. Sesakit inikah merelakan orang yang kita sukai untuk sahabat sendiri?

Ia bertanya-tanya hingga kembali ia sadari kakinya sudah beberapa langkah masuk ke dalam gimnasium.

Netranya kembali mendapati Satsuki yang sekarang sedang membereskan botol minuman dan beberapa helai handuk di pinggir lapangan sendirian.

Memang seharusnya klub basket menambah manajer lagi.

Tak berpikir lama, Naruto langsung mendekat.

"Naruto- _kun_ , apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Satsuki terkejut, tiba-tiba Naruto membantunya.

"Jangan banyak tanya. Lakukan saja tugasmu."

Satsuki merasa yang aneh pada diri Naruto. Kegiatan gadis itu terhenti mana kala pandangannya semakin dalam pada pemuda itu. Secara intens, Satsuki memerhatikan tiap gerak tubuh si pirang dengan debaran jantungnya yang semakin liar berdetak, namun terasa menyenangkan.

Tanpa aba-aba lelaki yang kini terpantul dari manik magentanya menoleh ke arahnya.

Satsuki langsung membuang pandangan. Ia malu seperti terpergok mencuri botol susu dari balita.

Astaga. Betapa malunya. Ia hanya berdua dengan Naruto. Alasan apa yang kan ia lontarkan jika pemuda itu bertanya kenapa ia melihatnya?

"Ada apa? Kau marah aku membantumu?" Tanya Naruto dengan malas.

Satsuki sedikit tenang menerima pertanyaan yang tak menyudutkan itu. Kemudian, ia terdengar mendengus layaknya gadis tsundere yang enggan mengakui kesalahannya. Mengabaikan pertanyaan tersebut, dan langsung saja berjalan pergi menuju ruang klub membawa sebagian barang klub.

Naruto memandangnya seraya tersenyum. Bisa melihat Satsuki seperti itu, adalah kesenangan yang tak pernah ia dapatkan dari gadis mana pun.

.

 _8 menit kemudian,_

Semua barang klub telah kembali pada tempatnya. Baik Naruto mau pun Satsuki, kini berjalan dalam diam, lalu keluar dari gimnasium.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan tiba-tiba berjalan mendahuluinya mengambil sebuah bola basket yang luput untuk dikembalikan.

Naruto mendribelnya seiring ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Satsuki.

"Mau bermain basket?" Naruto berujar dengan senyum lembut di bibirnya.

Saat ikut bermain dalam latihan, Naruto teringat bagaimana senangnya bermain basket kembali. Dan ia ingin merasakannya lagi sekarang, bersama gadis itu mungkin untuk terakhir kali.

Senyuman manis merekah begitu saja di wajah Satsuki. "Uhm!" dengan gumaman ia mengangguk semangat.

"Jangan menangis kalau kalah dariku!" Satsuki kembali berujar.

"Aku akan memberimu satu pabrik _ice cream_ bila bisa mengalahkanku." Balas Naruto kali ini disertai senyuman lebar.

.

Di atap sekolah, Daiki baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

Meregangkan otot tubuh dan menguap sesaat, lantas bangkit dari baringannya.

Dengan malas Daiki berjalan meninggalkan atap sekolah menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil tas miliknya lalu pulang.

Sesampai di kelas, Daiki melewati kelas Satsuki yang kebetulan bersebelahan.

' _Itu tas Satsuki.'_ Batinnya melihat tas milik sahabatnya itu.

Daiki lalu mengambil tas tersebut dan kemudian melangkah keluar kelas. Daiki sudah tahu di mana Satsuki berada. Berjalan dengan sesekali menguap hingga beberapa menit berlalu ia sudah sampai di depan gimnasium.

Daiki agak terheran karena mendengar suara pantulan bola pada lantai. Tak ingin berpikir panjang, ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

Kedua iris kelamnya membulat terkejut melihat sahabatnya kembali bermain basket.

Dalam benaknya, Daiki merasa bersyukur Naruto bermain basket lagi, tetapi pemandangan di hadapannya juga tak ayal membuat hatinya ngilu. Tentulah Daiki merasakan demikian. Bagaimanapun, dia cemburu melihat gadis yang dia sukai menebar senyuman dan tawa pada lelaki lain, meski itu adalah sahabatnya.

"Satsuki, buatlah satu angka!" Naruto berujar seraya mengarahkan kedua tangannya menutupi arah tembak Satsuki.

Satsuki menembakkan bolanya, namun ...

 _Plak_

... bola itu langsung diblok oleh Naruto.

" _Mou_! Kau curang!" Satsuki berujar lalu berlari ke arah Naruto.

 _Bruk_

Ia tersandung kakinya sendiri hingga tanpa sadar menerjang tubuh Naruto yang membuat pemuda itu terjungkal ke belakang.

Hal tersebut tentu membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main pasalnya kini Satsuki berada di atasnya.

"Sa-Satsuki ..." Naruto berujar pelan, dadanya terasa ingin meletus lantaran rasa gugup ini.

Gadis itu perlahan mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menatap Naruto dalam, hingga ia bisa melihat reaeksi dirinya dari iris biru tersebut.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ ..."

 _Bruk_

Dari arah samping, terdengar suara benda terjatuh.

Sontak kedua orang yang tengah berposisi saling tindih di sana menoleh dan mendapati Daiki terperangah dengan dua buah tas berada di bawahnya.

Dadanya sesak. Inikah yang namanya sakit hati? Pikiran Daiki sudah mulai goyah. Ia sudah tergeser oleh eksistensi laki-laki pirang di sana.

Inikah yang namanya kekalahan?

"Da-Dai- _chan_?"

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

 _Hai:)))_

 _Terimakasih fav/fol/review kalian_

 _Sebenarnya what do the boys think adalah fict crossov oneshoot yang dari beberapa bulan lalu kami susun plotnya x")_

 _Berhubung baru terealisasi sekarang, dan kebetulan Daiki ulang tahun, kami benar-benar berniat untuk menulisnya dan akhirnya taraaaa ... jadi multichap yang sekarang masuk pada chapter kelima._

 _Fanfiksi ini kami putuskan menjadi mc yang sedikit lebih panjang, dengan mengambil interhigh dan tentunya kisah di anatara Naruto-Satsuki-Daiki sebagai tema utama._

 _Apakah Naruto akan bersama Satsuki?_

 _:" Sebenarnya itu masih menjadi perdebatan antara saya dan dimdim/wkwwkkw/dia pro NaruSuki, dan saya DaiSuki._

 _Ikuti ceritanya bila ingin tahu jawabannya ;D_

 _Apakah Naruto akan bergabung dengan Too di interhigh nanti? Tunggu aja. Ff ini akan update sekitar seminggu sekali/ki ada project lain, dan dimdim mau update ffny/_

 ** _Terimakasih perhatiannya_**

 ** _Selamat membaca_**


	6. chapter 6

"D-Dai- _chan_?"

Jika cinta melegakan, maka yang ia rasa adalah keterbalikannya. Ia tidak mengungkirinya. Fakta cinta serapuh daun maple di musim gugur. Perlahan melepaskan diri, usai warna hijau itu memudar, menguning, lantas jatuh diterpa angin dan digantikan setangkai daun yang baru. Barangkali Satsuki sudah bosan menyimpan namanya dalam hatinya.

Orang bodoh ialah orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Lihatlah sosok yang mudah tersulut itu. Jangankan marah, ia bahkan berusaha lapang menerima luka atas hal yang terjadi di depan matanya.

"Dai- _chan_?"

Iris gelita milik Daiki begitu terlihat tenang, seakan sepasang kelereng biru gelap tersebut tak menangkap apaun. Justru hal kontradiktif ditunjukkan oleh pemilik manik fuchsia di hadapannya. Sepasang netra Satsuki tampak seketika membelalak, pun buru-buru ia bangkit dari posisinya.

Dengan gugup Satsuki merapikan seragamnya yang sedikit berantakan. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Daiki yang menatapnya dari ambang pintu masuk gimnasium. Sementara di belakangnya, pemuda berambut pirang terlihat bangkit, lantas mendudukkan diri di lantai dengan bersila.

"Satsuki tersandung kakinya sendiri." Naruto berujar memecah hening, namun tak ada respons baik dari Satsuki maupun Daiki.

Daiki berjalan mendekat tak lupa dengan tas Satsuki dan miliknya ia bawa. Pemuda jangkung itu melemparkan tas bertuliskan 'Momoi Satsuki' pada gantungan retseletingnya, kepada pemiliknya.

"Pulang." Hanya satu kata terucap dari mulut Daiki.

Satsuki tak ayal langsung berbalik menghadap Naruto. "A-aku pulang dulu, Naruto- _kun_." Ujarnya, kemudian berjalan cepat menyusul Daiki yang terlebih dulu pergi, selepas Naruto membalas anggukannya.

Kini empunya sepasang safir itu hanya dapat terpaku menatap punggung kecil Satsuki yang terus menjauh dan menghilang usai melewati pintu.

Naruto mengambil napas panjang ...

Ia balik menghempaskan punggungnya ke lantai, manik birunya memandang kosong langit-langit gimnasium.

"Haaaah~ Kenapa perasaanmu begitu ringkih Uzumaki Naruto," Ia bermonolog pada diri sendiri. "Bodoh."

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya berlalu dengan cepat. Semua berjalan serupa sedia kala; sekolah, belajar, berinteraksi, dan bermalas-malasan kala pelajaran berakhir.

Naruto duduk di taman belakang sekolah seorang diri, lalu berbaring di atas rerumputan hijau tepat di bawah rindang pohon dengan kedua lengan bersilang sebagai bantal.

Ia hanya mengulas senyum kecil saat memikirkan gadis itu. Tentu yang dipikirkannya adalah sosok perempuan yang akhir-akhir ini cukup dekat dengannya.

Naruto mendengus pelan. Otaknya sama sekali tak bisa diajak kompromi untuk tidak memikirkan gadis itu walau sedetik saja. Kenapa dirinya jadi melankolis begini?

Mungkin, tidur dapat mengaburkan bayang gadis itu walau tidak lama. Ia cukup memikirkan berapa banyaknya domba di pekarangan, kemudian menghitungnya untuk masuk ke kandang. Ck. Itu kata orang ialah salah satu cara agar cepat tertidur.

Naruto memejamkan mata ...

"Naruto- _kun_ ..."

'Oh, apakah aku sangat merindukannya hingga mendengar suaranya memanggilku? Atau aku sudah gila sekarang?'

"Naruto- _kun_ ..."

'Dua hari ini aku memang tak bertemu dengannya. Sial. Suaranya semakin nyata di telingaku.'

"Naruto-kun!"

"Uah!"

 _Duk!_

Naruto terkejut kala membuka mata, wajah Satsuki telah berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Dahinya bahkan berbenturan dengan kening gadis itu saat ia refleks bangkit dari baringannya.

"Ah!"

"Duh ..."

Mereka memegang kening masing-masing.

"Maaf." Lontar Naruto. Meski ia sebenarnya tidak salah sih. Tapi membuat hati wanita senang bukankah tindakan yang kesatria?

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan tangannya tergenggam dan gadis itu menariknya.

"Ikut aku," Satsuki berkata cepat seraya menarik tangan Naruto menuju tempat yang sama sekali tak pemuda itu tahu.

"Kita ke mana?"

"Sudah ikut saja, Naruto- _kun_!"

Baik Naruto dan Satsuki, sama-sama menjadi sorotan banyak siswa karena mereka kedapatan saling berpegangan tangan.

.

Decit sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai, suara pantulan bola dan teriak semangat para pemain. Naruto sudah menduga gadis itu bakal membawanya ke gimnasium. Apalagi di sepanjang jalan tadi Satsuki memang menggiring langkahnya menuju gedung olahraga ini.

Netra fuchsia Satsuki tampak seketika berkilau bahagia. Sesampai di dalam, beberapa orang terlihat langsung memandang ke arah laki-laki yang berdiri di sebelah manajer klub basket mereka dengan heran, namun tidak bagi sembilan orang yang telah bertemu Naruto dua hari lalu.

"Selamat bergabung, Uzumaki- _san_." Shoichi Imayoshi memberikan selamat, meski senyuman di wajah lelaki berkacamata itu terkesan sebaliknya.

"A-ku?" Naruto bingung.

"Aku bergabung?" Ia belum mampu mencerna sepenuhnya perkataan sang kapten yang begitu mendadak.

"Momoi- _san_ , bisa kau menjelaskannya?" Imayoshi berujar pada Satsuki.

Gadis itu segera mengeluarkan kertas dari sakunya.

"Ini formulir pendaftaran, Naruto- _kun_." Satsuki menunjukkan selembar kertas atas nama Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto hanya dapat melongo tanpa mampu membantah. Ia ingat pernah menandatangani selembar kertas saat belajar di rumah Satsuki beberapa hari lalu. Ternyata ini tujuannya?

"Segera ganti pakaianmu, Uzumaki- _san_ , seleksi sudah dimulai. Untuk selanjutnya cobalah lebih tepat waktu." Ucap Imayoshi lalu berbalik, berkumpul dengan pelatih dan sejumlah pemain yang beberapa hari lalu Naruto jumpai.

Tampak dari jauh Sakurai mengerlingkan sebelah netra sambil mengangkat jempolnya ke arah Naruto.

'Ck,'

"Ayo cepat-cepat ..." Satsuki mendorong Naruto yang tampaknya masih linglung dengan kejadian ini.

Di bangku, di dekat sang pelatih, Daiki menatap mereka dengan raut sulit diartikan.

.

Banyak anggota klub basket tampak duduk di bangku yang sudah disediakan seraya memandang performa anggota klub. Seleksi tim untuk Inter-high sudah berlangsung ke putaran akhir.

Pada putaran ini, ada rasa berbeda lantaran animo dari para senior yang akan dipensiunkan sangat besar.

Sepasang iris biru gelap Daiki tak lepas memandang tiap gerakan dari pemuda pirang di sana dengan raut serius bercampur kejengkelan.

Naruto bak setengah hati melakukan seleksi ini, namun permainannya tidak bisa dikata buruk juga. Setiap operan Naruto terbilang cukup akurat dan selalu memberi umpan yang matang.

Sang pemilik iris kelam menoleh ke sebelah kirinya, di mana Satsuki terlihat tersenyum dengan gurat merah jambu di kedua pipi dan magenta jernih yang berkilau memandang sosok Uzumaki Naruto di tengah lapangan. Sebahagia itukah Satsuki?

Daiki kembali menatap Naruto.

Ia tidak menyangkal teman pirangnya berperan bagus mengomando timnya yang diisi beberapa anak kelas satu. Iris gelita itu kian terkejut saat objek yang menjadi pusat pengamatannya melakukan aksi individual yang memukau.

 _Bum! ... Bum! ... Bum!_

Dengan tenang Naruto mendribel bola. Pantulan yang dihasilkan berirama konstan menjadi bukti Naruto melakukannya dengan sangat tenang. Bibirnya mengukir senyum, meski di depannya dua pemain lawan siap menghadang. Naruto melakukan _crossover_ untuk mencari celah, juga dengan memberikan variasi pantulan bola melalui kedua sela kakinya.

Berhasil melihat celah, Naruto memantulkan bola ke arah sela kedua kaki salah satu pemain lawan, kemudian berputar melewati dua orang sekaligus.

 _Tap!_

Bola kembali di kuasai Naruto.

Ini terasa sangat menyenangkan. Ia terus melakukan _drive_ biasa. Begitu ia melewati garis _three point_ , kembali dua pemain yang telah ia lewati menghadang. Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih ke belakang, mengambil posisi menembak, kemudian melompat untuk melakukan _fade_ _away._

 _Whuss_

Bola melambung tinggi menuju ring ...

 _Blesh_

... bola berhasil masuk tanpa menyentuh papan, atau pun ring.

" _Nice shot, Senpai_!" Teriak satu rekan tim Naruto dalam seleksi yang merupakan adik kelasnya.

Naruto memberikan senyum lebar.

Seleksi kembali berlanjut dengan pemuda bermanik biru itu sebagai pusat perhatian dari pelatih dan seluruh anggota klub basket. Permainan yang tidak menonjol, namun memberi warna tersendiri bagi timnya dalam membangun serangan dan melakukan pertahanan.

Seleksi tim akhirnya selesai.

Sebagian anggota klub terlihat sudah mengganti kausnya dengan seragam.

Pelatih mereka pun terlebih dulu berjalan keluar, usai berbicara sebentar dengan sang manajer di depan pintu masuk gimnasium.

"Uzumaki- _san_ belum mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya."

Beberapa anggota tim yang tinggal mendengarkan saja kala Sakurai berucap.

"Sayang sekali Aomine- _san_ tidak melihat permainan Uzumaki- _san_ saat latihan kemarin." Lanjutnya.

Tak jauh, Daiki menyandarkan punggung ke dinding. Daiki melirik Sakurai dengan tatapan malas.

"Kau mau mencoba melakukan _one-on-one_ dengan Uzumaki- _san_ , Aomine?" tanya Imayoshi. Kelicikannya memang urung sekali pun hilang. Ia melihat potensi yang bisa menandingi kemampuan Daiki di klub Too. Imayoshi ingin sekali melihat pertarungan antara Daiki dan Naruto sebelum ia benar-benar pensiun di _Inter-high_ nanti.

Daiki tak memberi tanggapan apa-apa dari perkataan Imayoshi. Kemudian iris kelamnya bergulir memandang Naruto ...

"Bagaimana, Aomine? Apa kau tidak ingin melakukan _one-on-one_ dengan Uzumaki- _san_? Kau takut kalah, huh?" Sang kapten baru Too yang terpilih--Wakamatsu--melakukan provokasinya. Dari dulu pemuda bertubuh tinggi besar itu memang memiliki sifat blak-blakan dan cenderung mengungkapkan apa yang ada di kepalanya.

Semua orang di sana hanya terdiam mendengar provokasi Wakamatsu. Naruto yang terseret obrolan enggan menanggapi, tapi jujur, setelah sekian lama ia sedikit penasaran dengan bagaimana kemampuan Daiki saat ini.

"Jadi kau benar-benar menjadi pengecut? Tch. Di mana kecongkakanmu yang biasanya, Aomine?!"

Daiki terlihat mengambil dua langkah ke depan, "Kheh. .. Hanya aku yang bisa mengalahkan diriku sendiri." Dengan arogannya ia berucap.

Wakamatsu dan Imayoshi tersenyum dalam diam. Pertunjukan menarik bakal segera mereka saksikan. Pun dalam diri Naruto. Ia merasakan sebuah hasrat bermain menggebu pada dirinya. Ini akan sangat menarik. Sensasi semasa kecil dulu saat bertanding dengan Daiki dan jantungnya berdegup cepat.

Naruto kemudian mengambil bola yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah di hadapannya. Dia masih ingat janji mereka untuk saling mengalahkan. Rasa tertarik yang didukung rasa penasarannya semenjak Satsuki menceritakan kehebatan Daiki yang merupakan _ace Kiseki no Sedai,_ tim basket SMP yang tak pernah mengalami kekalahan selama Daiki bergabung.

 _Whuss!_

 _Tap!_

Naruto melempar bola dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Daiki dan dapat ditangkap dengan mudah oleh lelaki berkulit tan itu.

"Kita hibur mereka, Daiki. Yang berhasil mencapai lima poin lebih dulu dia yang menang." Pemuda bermata biru tersebut berujar seiring melangkah ke tengah lapangan.

"Ck ... Sadari tempatmu." Daiki berkata demikian bersamaan seulas senyum arogan mengembang di wajahnya.

"Ini pasti akan seru." Imayoshi bermonolog memandang dua orang berbeda warna rambut itu kini saling berhadapan.

Di lapangan, Daiki masih berdiri seraya memantulkan bola di depan Naruto. Pandangan matanya menajam selaras langkahnya yang bergerak kian cepat.

Naruto terkejut dibuatnya. Ini pertama kali Naruto melihat kecepatan _drive_ yang bisa menyamai dirinya. Sebisa mungkin Naruto menghadang langkah Daiki.

 _Tap! ... Tap! ... Tap!_

Daiki memberikan gerakan-gerakan yang cukup familier bagi Naruto. Dribel dengan pola berantakan, namun terkendali.

'Ini street basket!' Naruto sempat membatin seraya fokusnya terus ia tingkatkan.

 _Bum! ... Bum! ... Bum!_

Daiki melakukan _crossover_ dengan keras hingga bola memantul cepat. Naruto cergas mengarahkan lengan kirinya untuk mencuri bola, namun ...

 _Tap_

... bola lebih dulu diraih Daiki yang juga berhasil melewatinya. Naruto mengejarnya, tetapi tidak mampu mencapai ring lebih dulu.

 _Blesh_

Daiki melakukan _lay up_ biasa lalu menatap Naruto dengan senyum arogannya.

Senyum lebar terukir di wajah Naruto. Sensasi mendebarkan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan menyeruak ke dalam pikiran dan hatinya untuk terus bermain.

Skor 2:0 bagi keunggulan Aomine Daiki.

Kini _one-on-one_ kembali dilanjutkan dan Naruto yang memulai usai Daiki berhasil mencuri angka darinya.

"Kau tak kan bisa mencuri angka dariku." Daiki berujar masih dengan kesombongannya.

 _Bum! ... Bum! ... Bum!_

Naruto langsung melakukan _drive_ cepat tak peduli bila ia akan menabrak Daiki yang berjaga di depannya.

Semua orang melihat aksi Naruto dengan terkejut. Pemuda itu jika menabrak pemain lawan dengan sengaja meski mendribel bola akan menjadi pelanggaran.

Daiki tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Ini adalah kali pertama melihat sahabatnya memberi pandangan seperti itu. Pandangan merendahkan dan menusuk.

Naruto semakin dekat hingga dengan sengaja ia sudah berada tak lebih dari satu meter dan masih belum juga menurunkan kecepatannya. Sepasang mata biru itu mendekat, lalu menatapnya dengan jarak yang tipis, membuat Daiki mencondongkan diri sedikit ke belakang, kemudian ...

 _Bum!_

... Naruto melemparkan bola ke arah sela kedua kaki Aomine Daiki, lalu berputar searah jarum jam dan berhasil melewatinya. Keseimbangan sang _ace_ hancur dibuatnya ...

 _Bruk_

... Daiki terjatuh ke belakang. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Saat menoleh, Daiki hanya melihat punggung Naruto yang tengah melakukan _lay up._

 _Blesh_

Bola masuk dengan mulusnya. Si pelaku berbalik, memandang Daiki yang masih jatuh terduduk.

"Aku serius melawanmu, Aomine Daiki." Naruto berujar pelan, tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh orang-orang di gimnasium yang terpaku melihat anggota baru yang berhasil menjatuhkan _ace_ kebanggaan tim mereka.

Dari kerumunan anggota tim, yang lain melihat kagum sekaligus tak percaya dengan apa yang baru terjadi.

"Aku menyesal harus dipensiunkan sekarang. Seseorang yang mampu mengalahkan Aomine juga ada di sekolah kita." Imayoshi memandang dengan sedikit keringat di pelipisnya.

Satsuki yang mendengar ujaran sang mantan kapten yang ikut menyeleksi tim inti guna kejuaraan Inter High hanya terdiam. Ia tahu Naruto memiliki potensi besar dalam basket saat melihat cara bermainnya sewaktu menjadi pemain tambahan dalam latihan beberapa waktu lalu. Namun ternyata potensi itu lebih besar dari yang ia sangkakan.

"Ini menarik." Daiki berujar, kemudian bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya. "Ayo kita la—"

"Kepada siswa bernama Aomine Daiki, dimohon segera datang ke ruang Kepala Sekolah."

Terdengar panggilan dari speaker terpasang di sudut gimnasium.

 _"Siaaaaal"_ batin kesemuanya.

Panggilan itu mau tak mau membuat duel yang tengah berlangsung panas tersebut berakhir. Panggilan dari kepala sekolah ini adalah kali pertama untuk Daiki. Biasanya ia hanya akan masuk ke dalam ruangan Konseling.

"Mengganggu saja ...!" Daiki mengumpat, kemudian berjalan keluar gimnasium. Tepat sebelum melewati pintu, ia tampak berhenti dan berbalik. "Permainan kita belum selesai, Naruto." Ujarnya.

"Sayang sekali ya ..." Imayoshi menyuarakan kekecewaannya. "Uzumaki-san, kau pantas menggantikan posisiku." Lanjutnya, berdiri lantas berjalan keluar gimnasium.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini begitu cerah. Langit biru tanpa awan bergerak dan burung yang saling berkejaran di angkasa.

Ia tampak begitu bersemangat. Gadis itu menarik tangan pemuda di belakangnya, walau sang pemuda sebenarnya ogah-ogahan.

Daiki menguap lebar. Akhir pekan, jam segini biasa ia masih bermalas-malasan di kasur empuknya sembari mendengarkan musik. Bukan malah menenteng _sling bag_ dan berjalan di bawah teriknya Tokyo pada siang hari.

Daiki terlihat tampan dalam balutan kaos katun berwarna biru muda bergaris putih, dan celana chino hitam serta _bucket hat_ di kepala. Gadis di sampingnya, ia memakai kaus putih tanpa lengan dipadu _flared skirt_ \--rok wiru pendek--berwarna merah jambu di atas lutut.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan kaki, Satsuki melambaikan tangan ke arah pemuda yang entah sebab kebetulan atau apa, memakai baju senada warna roknya. Bedanya ia mengenakan bawahan chino salmon terang pendek, dengan _tote bag_ ditangan.

"Naruto- _kun_ ..." lambai Satsuki dari jauh.

Sejak semalam gadis cantik berkulit bersih itu merencanakan semua ini. Berlibur bersama dua teman masa kecilnya untuk merayakan kembalinya Naruto bermain basket, pun kembalinya dua teman berharganya tersebut bermain bersama.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Satsuki setiba di hadapan Naruto. Mereka janjian di depan stasiun Tokyo untuk berlibur ke pantai di Enoshima. Jaraknya lumayan dekat. Satu jam saja naik kereta dari stasiun.

"Hoaah ... aku tak sabar." Satsuki menarik tangan keduanya untuk masuk ke dalam stasiun.

.

Enoshima adalah sebuah pulau kecil di lepas pantai Prefektur Kanagawa. Selain memiliki akses yang mudah, Enoshima pula menawarkan sisi lain dari kota metropolitan. Iklimnya relatif hangat. Terdapat banyak kuil dan bangunan bersejarah di sini.

Bukan sebatas menikmati embusan angin dan debur ombak di tepi pantai, di Enoshima kita bisa menikmati keindahan taman khas Jepang, panorama matahari terbenam, pun kilau indah yang berasal dari cahaya lampu pada malam hari.

Sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati, Satsuki terus bercerita perihal jadwal yang sudah ia susun semalaman. Pertama adalah berenang merasakan asinnya air laut. Lalu melihat pertunjukkan lumba-lumba di _Enoshima Aquarium_ , yang dilanjut mengunjungi taman _Samuel Cocking_ ; sebuah taman yang dibangun oleh seorang pedagang Inggris. Satsuki pula ingin naik ke _Enoshima Sea Candle_ \--menara setinggi 60 meter--untuk melihat pemandangan laut lepas, Kota Yokohama, dan gunung Fuji dari ketinggian.

Sementara Satsuki berbicara panjang lebar, Daiki memilih memasang _earphone_ dan tidur di sepanjang perjalanan. Cukup kecerewetan Satsuki pagi tadi saja. Sekarang waktunya tidur sebentar. Toh nanti kalau sampai, sudah pasti Satsuki menarik-narik tangannya seperti tadi.

Lain Daiki, lain pula Naruto. Pemilik sepasang netra safir itu justru memilih mendengarkan dan menganggapi perkataan Satsuki dengan senyumnya. Baginya, tiada alasan mengabaikan gadis itu. Setiap kata, klausa, dan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Satsuki adalah hal berharga. Naruto suka karena sepanjang perjalanan tidak lagi sepi. Dan senyuman Satsuki ... siapa tahan senyum dari bibir mungil yang dari manapun terlihat menawan itu.

.

Perjalanan satu jam naik kereta, dilanjut naik bus selama sepuluh menit.

Setelah tiba dan kaki tanpa alasnya merasakan hangat pasir putih, binar pada netra fuschia Satsuki kentara menerawang jauh ke laut di hadapannya.

Terdengar suara burung camar tengah berburu ikan di tepi pantai. Musim panas, membuat tempat ini begitu ramai. Satsuki kemudian menarik tangan dua pemuda di sampingnya dan menggiring mereka ke toilet.

"Kita harus segera ganti baju!" Ucap Satsuki.

Daiki hanya bisa mengangguk, dan Naruto menurut seperti biasa.

.

"Dai- _chan_ , cepat ...!" teriak Satsuki melihat Daiki berjalan pelan jauh di belakangnya. Otot perut pemuda itu terlihat seksi kala kancing kemeja pantai lengan pendek yang ia pakai sengaja tak dikancingkan. Daiki memakai celana boxer dan berjalan dengan sesekali menggaruk bokongnya.

"Dai- _chan_ \--!"

"Iya-iya Satsuki. Kau cerewet sekali." Gerutu Daiki mendekat.

"Nah gitu. Kita harus bersama-sama. Jangan sampai nanti kau tersesat,"

"Ck,"

Daiki memalingkan pandangannya, "Bukankah seharusnya kata-kata itu untukmu, Satsuki?" Batin Daiki mengingat saat festival Tanabata tahun lalu, Satsuki tersesat. Gadis itu bahkan menangis setelah bertemu dengannya.

"Naruto- _kun_ , kau bisa berenang kan? Bagaimana bila kita bermain di sana?" Tunjuk Satsuki ke arah bibir pantai dekat dengan jembatan kayu.

Daiki terlihat sekilas melirik Satsuki, dan sesaat kemudian balik memalingkan pandangannya. Baju renang Satsuki membuatnya kurang fokus. Memang, bukan kali pertama ia melihat gadis itu hanya dalam balutan bra dan celana dalam. Mereka sesungguhnya kerap berenang bersama; baik dengan anggota tim basket saat liburan sekolah, pun ketika menghabiskan libur panjang berdua saja.

Tapi di keramaian seperti ini, Daiki benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh perasaannya sendiri. Ia seolah kurang nyaman ketika melihat puluhan pasang mata lelaki memandang Satsuki seolah-olah hendak menelanjanginya.

Memang bukan urusannya mau seperti apa Satsuki berpakaian. Akan tetapi Daiki benar-benar kurang suka jika tatapan-tatapan itu seolah memandang mesum pada lekuk tubuh sahabat kecilnya.

"... Eh, Dai- _chan_?" Satsuki terkejut ketika Daiki tiba-tiba memakaikan kemejanya ke tubuhnya.

Lelaki itu tampak langsung berpaling ke arah lain, seolah tidak melakukan apapun.

Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh dari Daiki tampak mengulas senyum. Bukan hal aneh melihat keposesifan seorang Aomine Daiki melihat semburat merah jambu bersandar samar di pipinya yang berwarna kecokelatan.

"Kau tak merasa angin siang ini begitu kencang? Dengan pakaian seterbuka itu, kau bisa masuk angin, Satsuki." Ucap Daiki masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Apa sih, Dai- _chan_? Bukannya angin pantai memang selalu seperti ini?"

Naruto yang melihat Satsuki protes, segera menepuk pelan puncak kepala gadis itu guna menenangkannya. "Sudah menurut saja ..."

Satsuki yang masih bingung akhirnya menunduk, walau sama sekali ia tidak mengerti.

"Kau ingin main air kan?"

Satsuki mengadahkan wajah menatap sepasang biru safir yang sedang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Tunggu apa lagi?"

Dengan binar di wajahnya, Satsuki menggapai uluran tangan Naruto.

Mereka pun berlari menuju tepi pantai, menyentuh ombak yang menggulung pasir dan menceburkan diri di sana.

Daiki yang melihat itu segera menyusul. Rasanya menarik juga. Lagi pula sudah lama ia tidak mengunjungi pantai, apalagi bermain pasir dan mandi air laut.

.

"Ah ..." Daiki terlihat merebahkan punggung di atas pasir. Ia memakai kacamata hitam guna melindungi matanya dari silau cahaya matahari.

"Aku haus," ucap Satsuki yang duduk di samping Daiki.

Tanpa rasa, mereka hampir satu jam lamanya bermain air. Ketiganya kemudian duduk-duduk di tepi pantai seraya menikmati panorama luar biasa yang terhampar di hadapan mereka. Ombak mengalun, menggulung pasir putih, dan menariknya kembali ke laut. Sejumlah wisatawan terlihat menikmati wahana permainan air yang disediakan oleh pihak pengelola. Ada banyak anak kecil membuat istana pasir, dan anak-anak yang mengubur tubuh ayah, atau kakaknya di bawah gundukan pasir.

Rasanya bak nostalgia. Dulu ia dan Daiki kerap berlibur ke pantai kala libur musim panas tiba.

"Dai- _chan_ , kau masih ingat?"

Daiki diam saja, namun sebenarnya ia mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Dulu kau selalu memintaku mengubur tubuhmu di bawah gundukan pasir. Dan ibu selalu memarahi ku karena itu. Ibuku takut kau diinjak orang, atau matamu kelilipan." Satsuki terlihat tertawa. "Kau masih ingat kan?"

"Hm ... mana bisa aku lupa, Satsuki. Kerena ibuku juga memarahiku setelahnya."

Pantai mengingatkan mereka pada kenangan masa kecil yang tentu saja sulit dilupakan. Kalau pun diulang, rasanya pasti tidak akan sama. Hari itu mereka masih sekolah dasar. Masih polos. Tak yang memiliki rasa apapun, kecuali kasih sayang sebagai seorang teman.

"Aaah ..." Satsuki bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menoleh kepada Naruto yang duduk di sebelah Daiki.

"Aku haus. Ayo cari minum, Naruto- _kun_."

"Aku?" Tunjuk Naruto padanya dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, kau."

"Aku juga ikut." Sambung Daiki tidak lama setelah Satsuki berbicara. "Bukankah kau bilang kita harus bersama-sama?"

"... Baiklah. Aku ingin membeli _ice cream_ di sa--"

 _Bug_

Tubuh Satsuki oleng karena tiba-tiba sebuah bola voli menimpa kepalanya.

Naruto yang berdiri di samping Satsuki pun langsung memeriksa kepala gadis itu, memastikan ia tidak terluka. "Kau baik-baik saja, Satsuki?"

Pelan Satsuki mengangguk. Terlihat tanganya masih memegangi pelipis kanannya yang baru tertimpa bola, "... Y-ya, aku baik-baik saja, Naruto- _kun_. Aku hanya kaget,"

"Mereka itu, sini biar ku beri pelajaran!" Daiki yang langsung berdiri, menatap tajam ke arah beberapa pemuda yang sedang bermain voli pantai tak jauh dari mereka. Satsuki pun langsung menarik tangan Daiki agar pemuda itu tidak bertindak gegabah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Dai- _chan_! Kenapa kau harus marah? Tetap di sini. Biar aku yang kembalikan bolanya."

"Ch," Daiki mendecih, melepaskan tangan Satsuki dari lengannya.

Satsuki terlihat mengambil bola tersebut. Dengan tenang Ia kemudian berjalan menuju sekumpulan pria yang tengah bermain voli pantai.

Usai mendekati posisi mereka, Satsuki tersenyum dan melemparkan bola itu ke salah satu pemain di tengah lapangan.

"Ini bola kalian?"

 _Tap_

Seorang pemain dengan mudahnya menerima lemparan Satsuki.

"Terimakasih. Apa bola ini tadi melukaimu?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah yang menangkap bola tersebut.

Satsuki mengangguk, "Iya, tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Selamat bermain--"

"Bagaimana bila kau ikut main bersama kami? Itu ide bagus, kan?" Pria lain, berambut hitam dengan seringai anehnya merangkul bahu Satsuki.

Satsuki yang menyadari hal itu terang segera menghindar, akan tetapi langkahnya tak berjalan mulus sebab seorang lelaki berambut cokelat tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dari samping.

"Sudah, kami ini pria baik-baik kok. Jadi bermainlah bersama kami."

"Lepas!"

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau menemani kami?"

"Lepaskan aku. Temanku menunggu!" Tukas Satsuki.

"Teman? Ayolah, aku tak melihat siapapun bersamamu. Jadi ayo temani kami, Nona--"

"... ?" Pemuda tersebut merasakan leher kausnya ditarik seseorang dari belakang. Seketika ia menoleh, dan ia dapati pemuda berkulit tan sedang menatapnya dengan sorot seolah-olah ingin meremukkan tubuhnya saat itu juga.

"Satsuki, kau lama sekali ..."

"D-Dai- _chan_?"

 _Bugg_

Tak berpikir panjang, Daiki langsung menendang lelaki yang ia tarik kerahnya tadi.

"Kalian mau berkelahi?!"

Namun lima orang pemuda lain di hadapannya justru tertawa seolah meremehkan gertakan Daiki.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda?!" Ucap Daiki hendak melayangkan pukulannya.

Tiba-tiba Daiki merasa lengannya dipaksa turun oleh pemuda berambut pirang yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakangnya. Sepertinya, saat ia menyusul Satsuki tadi, Naruto juga turut menyusulnya.

Naruto kemudian tampak mengambil bola yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Ia tersenyum sambil memutar-mutar bola voli tersebut di ujung jari telunjuknya.

"Mau bertanding?"

"Kalau kalian kalah, aku ingin kalian berlutut dan meminta maaf padanya." Ujar Naruto menoleh menatap Satsuki.

"Ck, kau pikir dapat mengalahkan kami?!"

"Aku tidak akan menantang bila itu mustahil kulakukan. Jika kalian menang, aku akan mentraktir kalian apa pun itu. Kita bermain satu set. Bagaimana?" Lanjut Naruto.

Kelima pemuda di depannya saling bertatap pandang, kemudian saling melempar senyum. "Kalian cuma berdua, dan kami berenam. Hadiahnya ditambah. Bila kami menang, tak hanya makanan, gadis itu juga harus ikut bersama kami."

"... kau!"

Naruto terlihat menarik pelan bahu Satsuki yang hendak protes kepada mereka.

"... tenang Satsuki,"

"Ta-tapi Naruto- _kun_?!"

"Sekali pun kalian bermain semua, aku bisa menghancurkan kalian sampai tak kuat berdiri!" Imbuh Daiki memukulkan tangan kanannya pada telapak kirinya yang membuka.

"... Dai- _chan_?"

"Bwahahaha ... siapkan uang kalian! Dua puluh satu poin itu sangat mudah. Tak perlu berenam, aku saja bisa membuat kalian menangis!" Ujar salah satu di antaranya, sebagai pertanda permainan dimulai.

.

Di pinggir lapangan, Satsuki berdiri memandang Daiki dan Naruto. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikiran dua sahabatnya itu. Kenapa mereka harus bertanding voli? Permasalahan seperti ini bukankah tinggal berbicara baik-baik dan semua akan tuntas? Sebenarnya apa yang dua lelaki itu pikirkan?

Di lapangan, baik Naruto dan Daiki tampak saling berbicara dengan suara yang tidak bisa didengar, kecuali masing-masing dari mereka.

"Kenapa kau justru mengajak bermain voli?"

"Aku bukan orang bodoh yang memilih adu pukul untuk menyelesaikan masalah." Naruto menjawab, lalu berjalan.

Daiki tampak semakin kesal, ia sebenarnya kurang setuju dengan keputusan Naruto yang seenak hati memilih cara ini untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

"Siapa yang memulai servis lebih dulu?" Naruto bertanya dari balik net. Lelaki berambut cokelat itu melemparkan bola ke arah Naruto melalui atas net.

"Kau saja yang memulai."

Naruto hanya mengangguk kemudian berjalan membawa bola itu dengan santai, seakan-akan ia sudah terbiasa bermain voli

"Kau bisa bermain voli?" Daiki bertanya saat Naruto sudah berada di luar garis lapangan untuk melakukan servis. Sungguh hal itu sangat dirutuki Naruto. Mengapa itu baru ditanyakan sekarang?

"Menurutmu aku bisa bermain voli?" Naruto justru bertanya balik pada Daiki yang langsung terlihat semakin geram. "Lihat saja, dan kau akan tahu." Lanjut Naruto lalu melempar bola itu tinggi ke atas, kemudian di saat yang tepat ia melompat dan memukul bola tersebut dengan keras.

 _Plak!_

 _Jump service_ telah dilakukan Naruto dengan baik, namun masih bisa diantisipasi oleh lawan mereka.

"Tachi!" Ucap sang lawan yang baru saja menghalau servis Naruto. Ia yang namanya terpanggil langsung memberikan operan atas ke arah sisi kanan lapangan.

"Ishida!" Lelaki berambut hitam itu berujar ketika bola sudah berada pada posisi bagus untuk melakukan smes. Naruto langsung melompat tinggi untuk melakukan blok.

 _Plak!_

Tachi melakukan smes keras ke arah sudut lapangan ke arah kiri lapangan. Namun gerakan itu masih bisa dibaca oleh Daiki, saat pemuda berambut hitam itu berhasil mengecoh Naruto di udara.

Daiki berhasil menghalau smes keras tersebut, kemudian Naruto yang sudah menapak pada bumi berlari mendekati arah jatuhnya bola, kemudian melakukan operan bawah.

 _Plak!_

Daiki melakukan smes keras yang tak bisa dibendung.

"Sayang sekali. Lawanmu bukanlah orang yang suka melakukan hal dengan setengah-setengah." Naruto berujar pada laki-laki bernama Tachi dengan sedikit nada meremehkan.

Pertandingan kembali dilanjutkan. Satsuki hanya melihat saja, ia tdak menyangka Naruto juga bisa bermain voli. Satsuki kira, pemuda pirang itu sebatas mampu bermain basket. Kalau soal Daiki, tentu gadis itu tahu sahabat sejak kecilnya tersebut memang pandai dalam bidang olahraga.

Permainan berlanjut. Teriknya matahari sama sekali tidak menghentikan itu, sampai skor sudah mencapai 20 : 15 untuk keunggulan Daiki dan Naruto.

Permainan semakin ke sini kian berjalan ketat. Raut khawatir mulai muncul di wajah sejumlah lelaki yang telah mengganggu Satsuki sebelumnya.

 _Plak!_

Naruto menerima smes dengan mudah, lalu Daiki mengejar bola yang hampir keluar lapangan untuk dioper ke arah rekannya.

Naruto melihat bola tersebut melayang ke arahnya, segera ia melompat kala perhitungannya tepat.

 _Plak!_

Smes keras Naruto tak bisa diantisipasi oleh lawan. Kemenangan pun sudah berada di tangan dua orang yang seakan terlahir sebagai keajaiban itu.

.

 _Beberapa menit pun berlalu,_

"Maafkan kami!" Dengan kompak mereka membungkuk, meminta maaf sesuai perjanjian yang dibicarakan sebelumnya.

Satsuki tidak tahu harus seperti apa menanggapi mereka, dia justru berlari untuk bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Daiki.

Setelah urusan di sini beres, mereka pun melanjutkan liburan mereka. Ah, bukankah Satsuki ingin melihat pertunjukan lumba-lumba?

.

.

Tidak seperti _Winter Cup_ lalu, di mana pembukaan pertandingan berlokasi di Tokyo Dome, untuk _Inter-high_ lokasinya sedikit berpindah ke Hannariez Arena yang terletak di Kyoto.

Para spektator sudah ramai duduk di bangku penonton. Terlihat beberapa lelaki dengan jaket seragam, secara berkelompok duduk di antara penonton yang datang.

Pertandingan pertama _Inter-high_ dibuka oleh Too Gakuen melawan Shinkyou Academy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**


	7. Chapter 7

Suara tepuk tangan membising di setiap penjuru usai pemberitahuan melalui pengeras suara terdengar.

Di pinggir lapangan telah terisi oleh kedua tim yang akan bertanding tepat berada di antara meja wasit.

"Ternyata benar. Dia tinggi sekali." Wakamatsu membatin, melihat sosok pemuda berkulit gelap dengan tinggi dua meter. Ia baru saja menerima instruksi dari pelatih perihal siapa yang harus ia jaga usai melakukan pemanasan. "Papa Mbaye Siki. Dia seperti bapak-bapak." Lagi-lagi Wakamatsu bermonolog memandang pemuda asal Senegal di mana semua rekan satu timnya, tampak seperti anak-anaknya itu.

Berbeda dengan sosok pirang lain di bangku pemain Too Gakuen. Sang pemilik safir biru hanya melihat dengan sorot pandang nan biasa. Baginya, tinggi dua meter sudah familier saat ia masih berada di Amerika.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pertandingan pun dimulai.

Kedua tim sudah berdiri saling berhadapan untuk mengucap salam.

Sosok lelaki pirang menjadi atensi dari penonton dan pengamat basket. Pasalnya, pertandingan ini adalah debut pemuda bernomor punggung 12 tersebut menggantikan posisi yang pernah diemban Shoichi Imayoshi.

 _Tip-off_ pun akan segera dilaksanakan. Wakamatsu sudah berada tepat di depan lelaki berkulit gelap asal Senegal.

"Hitam, Putih? Siap?"

Wakamatsu dan orang yang ia sebut bapak-bapak itu mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan wasit.

Wakamatsu dan lawannya langsung melompat saat bola _tip-off_ telah dilakukan sang wasit.

Namun, lantaran selisih tinggi yang hampir menembus angka dua puluh senti, membuat kapten baru tim Too itu kalah dalam perebutan bola.

 _Point guard_ lawan mendapatkan bola curian dari _tip-off_ segera membangun alur permainannya. Akan tetapi harus tertunda ketika Naruto sudah menghentikan laju drivenya. Bergerak ke sisi kiri dan ke kanan guna mengecoh Naruto, tetap saja tidak ada celah baginya melewati pemain bernomor punggung 12 itu.

Memberi gerak tipu kemudian melakukan operan tinggi ke arah _ace_ tim Shinkyou Academy.

Wakamatsu melompat guna menggapai bola, sayang postur dan jangkauan lompatannya tak memungkinkan untuk memotong operan tersebut. Berbeda dengan Papa Mbaye Siki yang memiliki postur di atas rata-rata. Dia dengan mudah mendapatkan bola saat melompat tinggi seperti biasa.

Pemuda jersey nomor 5 itu langsung melakukan _hook shoot_ kala kedua kakinya belum menapaki lantai.

 _Blesh!_

Dua poin pertama berhasil didapatkan Shinkyou Academy. Tim berseragam putih, beraksen hijau itu langsung menyusun posisi bertahan.

Skor 0 : 2 untuk Shinkyou Academy.

" _Sigh_!"

Wakamatsu agaknya dibuat kesal dengan posturnya yang kalah tinggi.

Ia memungut bola yang baru saja memasuki ring timnya. Wakamatsu lalu mengoper bola pada pemain debutan _Inter-High_ tahun ini. Dari kursi pemain, terlihat Satsuki yang sudah sejak tadi menantikan Naruto memegang bola.

Iris fuchsianya kontan berbinar melihat kombinasi dua sahabat yang telah lama berpisah. Dari matanya, terefleksi kerja sama apik antara Naruto dan Daiki. Keduanya berlari dengan cepat menusuk pertahanan tim Shinkyou Academy.

Naruto langsung saja mengarahkan operan berkecepatan tinggi ke arah Daiki saat _point guard_ tim lawan menghadangnya. Lelaki berambut biru gelap itu menerima bola dan berputar, kemudian mengembalikan bola ke arah rekan bermata birunya yang sudah berada melewati garis _three point_.

 _Whuss_

Naruto mengarahkan bola ke arah ring. Terlihat _ace_ Shinkyou Academi berusaha memotong operan _point guard_ Too Gakuen. Namun Wakamatsu melakukan pick agar Papa Mbaye Siki harus bergerak lebih jauh untuk memotong operan berbahaya tim Too.

Saat berhasil melewati Wakamatsu, si pemain bernomor punggung lima itu melompat dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai bola, akan tetapi Daiki tampaknya lebih cepat mendapatkan bola. Lalu segera saja ia melakukan hook shoot dengan ketinggian bola berada dua meter di atas kepala _ace_ lawan.

 _Blesh!_

Skor 2 : 2 di kuarter pertama yang baru saja kehilangan dua puluh detik.

Pertandingan kembali berlanjut ...

Kali ini kedua tim semakin keras berusaha meraih angka sebanyak mungkin di kuarter pertama. Perang poin didominasi Too Gakuen yang memiliki pemain yang kapabilitasnya sama sekali tidak bisa dipandang remeh.

Alur permainan yang dibuat oleh Naruto sangat mendukung tim. Komando yang ia berikan bisa diterima baik oleh seluruh pemain, meski ini adalah kali pertama pertandingan resmi untuknya bersama Too.

Sang pelatih tampan berambut ikal itu tersenyum memandang permainan anak didik barunya. Keahlian individu di atas rata-rata tak membuat Naruto egois dalam unjuk kehebatan. Ia pun mampu melakukan kerja sama tim yang apik sehingga tercipta permainan basket yang sangat menarik untuk ditonton. Dia benar-benar tipikal seorang kapten.

Sorak-sorai spektator menggema mana kala angka berhasil ditorehkan salah satu tim. Meski tampak berat sebelah, pertandingan masih masuk dalam kategori sedap dipandang.

Kuarter pertama selesai dengan skor 24 : 16 untuk keunggulan Too Gakuen.

.

"K-kau membuat lemon ini untuk tim?" Naruto menanggapi sodoran lemon dari Satsuki dengan senyum dipaksa. Ia pernah dengar dari Sakurai bahwa minuman penambah stamina buatan sang manajer bukanlah sesuatu yang masuk kategori dapat dicerna manusia. Pasalnya lemon tersebut sebatas dipotong menjadi dua, dan gula yang ditabur dijamin membuat pengidap diabetes merenggang nyawa di tempat.

"Naruto- _kun_ , mau sekarang?" Satsuki berujar dengan semangatnya.

Tidak tega menolak dengan pedas, Naruto terdiam berpikir beberapa detik. Apa ada alasan yang pas untuk menolak lemon itu? Kalau ia meminumnya, apakah dirinya kan sehat dan dapat kembali bermain?

"Naruto- _kun_?"

"Ah! Nanti saja usai pertandingan." Jawabnya spontan ... disusul peluit babak kedua di mulai.

 _Prittttt ..._

Naruto lekas berbalik. Atensinya kembali tertuju pada lapangan. Sejujurnya ia senang dapat menanggapi tiap untaian kata dari bibir Satsuki, meski kadang terdengar tidak begitu penting. Hari ini merupakan pertandingan pertamanya, laga pertamanya di Sekolah Menengah Atas. Ia harus menang.

Tanpa sadar Naruto melirik ke belakang. Ke arah di mana gadis bernetra magenta itu berdiri.

Satsuki sedang melihatnya sekarang.

Di saat yang sama, Daiki pula segera bangkit dari duduk. Tak lama ketika pemuda berkulit tan itu baru berjalan beberapa langkah, terdengar suara yang membuat Daiki seketika menoleh.

Suara yang lembut, yang sangat akrab bagi telinganya.

"Dai- _chan_!"

Daiki membalas lambaian tangan Satsuki dengan senyuman.

"Semangat!" Ujar gadis berambut musim semi itu menyemangatinya.

Ya. Satsuki sedang melihatnya sekarang. Meski ini adalah pertandingan yang kesekian, namun dengan adanya Naruto di sini, maka dia tidak boleh kalah.

"Jangan melamun." Tepuk seseorang pada bahu tegapnya yang langsung memecah fokusnya dari Satsuki.

Pemuda berambut pirang mengembangkan senyuman, merangkul pundaknya untuk berjalan ke tengah lapangan.

" _Tch_!" Sebuah seringai tertarik disudut bibir Daiki.

"Aku takkan kalah darimu."

.

Kuarter ke dua dimulai. Bola diawali oleh Too Gakuen.

Di salah satu bangku penonton, seorang laki-laki berambut merah mengenakan jaket abu-abu memperhatikan jalannya pertandingan dengan saksama. Sepasang manik berbeda warnanya tampak berkilau tajam. Ia terlihat fokus pada jalannya pertandingan, terutama permainan dari anak baru bernomor punggung 12 dari Too. Jika boleh jujur, ia sangat membenci cara bermain pemuda bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu. Di sekelilingnya, duduk beberapa orang laki-laki dengan jaket yang sama dengannya. Jaket bertuliskan RAKUZAN pada bagian punggung, menandakan bahwa mereka merupakan satu tim.

"Si nomor 12 itu menarik perhatianmu, Sei- _chan_?" Sosok laki-laki berbulu mata lentik, Mibuchi Reo, bertanya.

"Tidak. Permainannya seperti anak kecil yang sedang bersenang-senang di taman bermain." Jawab Akashi datar, namun terdengar dingin.

"Tapi kau memandanginya seperti dia adalah pengganggu." Sahut pemuda bertubuh gempal yang duduk di samping Reo. Ia adalah si nomor punggung 8, _center_ dari SMA Rakuzan, si gorila gila makan, Eikichi Nebuya.

"Eikichi- _kun_ ... bodoh!" Ujar Reo dengan geramnya. "Kau ingin Sei- _chan_ menghajarmu?"

"Heh?" Dengan polosnya Eikichi mengorek lubang hidungnya, tanpa memedulikan ekspresi Reo dan Hayama yang telah bersiap bila-bila Akashi bakal marah.

"Kita bersiap. Too jelas akan menang telak hari ini." Akashi membuka suara, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"K-kau tidak marah, Sei- _chan_?"

"Kau ini, kita baru melihat satu kuar--"

" _Agrh_!"

Hayama menyiku perut Eikichi.

"Ini perintah,"

Akashi berjalan dengan tenang, di belakangnya, anggota satu timnya mengikuti.

Seperti apa yang diucap putra tunggal konglomerat Akashi tersebut. Pertandingan terus didominasi oleh tim berjersey hitam. Permainan mengagumkan tersaji dari tim asal Tokyo itu.

Angka demi angka terus dicetak oleh Too Gakuen, dengan sesekali Shinkyou Academy membalas guna mengejar ketertinggalan.

Hingga pertandingan usai dengan skor 114 : 67 untuk kemenangan Too atas Shinkyou Academy.

"Yeiiiii!"

Di pinggir lapangan, Satsuki melompat gembira melihat timnya menang pada pertandingan pertama Inter-high musim ini. Iris merah jambu miliknya bersinar memandangi lima orang berseragam hitam yang sedang memberikan salam pada lawannya di tengah lapangan.

"Momoi ..."

Gadis yang disebut namanya berhenti melompat, kemudian menoleh ke arah sang pelatih.

"Tolong buatkan data lengkap tentang Uzumaki Naruto dari semua yang kautahu."

Perempuan yang kerap terlihat memakai _sweater_ hijau muda dengan zip terbuka itu mengangguk. Pertama kali pemilik nama Katsunori Harasawa tersebut memintanya membuatkan data lengkap pemain, adalah data dari Aomine Daiki. Namun sekarang ada pemain lain yang menarik perhatian pria dendi itu.

.

"Sudah jelas yang bakal menang siapa. Kenapa kita tak langsung pulang saja sih?"

"Sudah Dai- _chan_ , jangan banyak merengek. Ikut saja ..." Satsuki menarik Daiki yang terlihat enggan mengikuti langkahnya bersama Naruto yang hendak melihat pertandingan kedua.

Kali ini yang bertanding adalah Kirisaki Daichi melawan SMA Rakuzan. Pertandingan yang bakal mempertemukan sang Raja Tanpa Mahkota, dengan Kaisar peramal masa depan dari Kyoto.

Ketiganya (Daiki, Satsuki, dan Naruto) tampak berjalan beriringan menuju bangku penonton. Pertandingan ini membuat pemuda pemilik tanda kumis di kedua pipi itu penasaran. Satsuki mengatakan, yang bakal bermain adalah kapten tim dari para keajaiban.

Menuju jejeran bangku penonton, iris fuchsia Satsuki seketika tertarik pada sosok laki-laki bertopi koboi berkacamata hitam. Ingatan Satsuki terputar pada salah satu siaran televisi mengenai ramalan pagi ini. Tak ingin berpikir terlalu lama, ia segera mendekati pemuda itu yang disusul oleh dua pemuda lagi di belakangnya.

"MIDORIN!" Satsuki langsung berseru kala dugaannya benar.

Yang dipanggil pun terang terperanjat. Ia masih bingung kenapa ada yang mengenalinya? Ia sudah menyamar dengan sangat baik. Dan apa-apaan itu, 'Midorin'? Hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Kau mengenaliku?" Lelaki berjaket oranye tersebut berujar seolah menjadi orang asing.

"Aku melihat ramalan _Oha-Asa_ pagi ini. Topi koboi, kan?" Satsuki berujar dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya.

"Jangan bertingkah konyol, Midorima." Suara berat terkesan bernada malas begitu saja tercetus dari bibir pemuda berambut biru gelap berjaket hitam di belakang Satsuki.

"Daiki?"

Sementara Naruto sekadar diam tanpa turut menanggapi obrolan dari reuni dadakan di depan matanya. Manik safirnya menandang lelaki bertopi aneh itu singkat. _"Inikah shoothing guard Kiseki no Sedai? Otot lengan kiri yang hebat."_ Benaknya selepas sesaat memandang Midorima Shintaro.

"Ah! Midorin, perkenalkan ini Naruto-kun. Sahabat semasa kecil Dai- _chan_." Satsuki langsung menarik tangan Naruto agar lebih dekat, lalu mengenalkannya pada teman satu klubnya dulu.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto berujar pelan sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Midorima tampak memperbaiki kacamatanya, "Midorima Shintaro." Hanya mengucapkan nama tanpa menyambut telapak tangan Naruto yang sudah terulur padanya.

 _Ck!_

Dengan kesal Naruto menarik tangannya kembali.

Sehebat apa generasi keajaiban itu? Pantaskah mereka merendahkan orang lain dengan kesombongan? Bakat bukanlah sesuatu untuk disombongkan, bodoh.

"Pertandingan kedua. Rakuzan melawan Kirisaki Daichi ..."

Suara komentator pertandingan memecah suasana kurang menyenangkan antara Naruto dan Midorima. Hening sempat menyelimuti mereka tadi. Pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Herannya, siapa sangka setelah hal tadi, keempatnya justru mencari posisi dan duduk saling bersebelahan? Naruto, Satsuki, Daiki, dan Midorima tampak duduk berjajar, dengan posisi Satsuki sebagai pemisah dua lelaki yang sekarang bersitegang itu. Satsuki duduk di antara Naruto dan Midorima. Netra mereka lalu fokus ke arah lapangan.

Detik berjalan, berlalu menit, mereka disuguhi permainan yang menakjubkan. Nostalgia antara Makoto Hanamiya dengan tiga Raja Tanpa Mahkota lain yang sekarang menjadi pemain SMA bergengsi dari Kyoto itu.

Sepanjang pertandingan, sesekali, baik Satsuki, Daiki dan Midorima melontarkan opini dan fakta dari teknik serta ciri permainan kedua tim.

Dari perbincangan itu, hanya sosok si pirang lah yang tak bersuara. Manik azurenya terkunci pada permainan laki-laki berambut merah, bernomor punggung 4, Akashi Seijuro. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Rasanya ingin sekali ia turun dan bermain melawannya. Sensasi ini sering sekali muncul apabila ia melihat orang hebat di depan matanya.

Pertandingan semakin lama kian terasa berat sebelah, yang di dominasi Rakuzan hingga setengah dari kuarter ketiga. Skor terlampau jauh, 70 : 30 untuk keunggulan Rakuzan.

Di jalannya pertandingan kapabilitas tim semakin kontras terlihat.

Pertandingan akhirnya usai selepas dunk terakhir Hayama menorehkan kemenangan mutlak untuk Rakuzan, 120 : 60 atas Kirisaki Daichi.

 _"Point guard terbaik yang sebaya denganku. Aku ingin melawanmu."_ Naruto membatin dengan sorot mata birunya yang menggelap ke arah Akashi.

.

.

.

"N-Naruto _Senpai_ , apa kau mau makan siang bersama ku?"

Terbangun ia oleh ketukan pelan di ujung sikunya yang tertekuk.

"...?" Mengerjabkan netra beberapa kali, mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang sesaat terbuai embus angin siang.

Semilir menggoyang rambut panjang gadis itu ke samping. Tangannya bergerak perlahan menyelipkan rambutnya yang tergerai menutupi wajah ke belakang telinga.

"Naruto _Senpai_?"

Perempuan itu, tak tahu ia siapa. Wajahnya begitu teduh dan cantik. Sekolah kini terasa menjadi berbeda dari pertama ia masuk. Dua hari ini, tiap jam istirahat selalu ada orang yang mengganggu tidur siangnya.

"Ke-kemarin aku melihat _Senpai_ bermain. Itu keren sekali." Perempuan berhelai berma dengan sepasang iris obsidiannya berujar malu-malu. Ditangannya ia membawa sekotak bekal.

"A-aku membuatkanmu makan siang. Ayo silahkan," gadis itu menyuapinya sekepal _onigiri_. "A-aku membuatnya dengan penuh cinta loh ..."

Dari jauh, Satsuki menangkap semburat merah di pipi gadis itu. Padahal niatnya ingin mengajak Naruto makan bersama, namun ia kalah _start_ dengan gadis cantik yang Satsuki tahu merupakan adik kelasnya itu.

" _A-aah_ ..." bergumam melihat layar ponselnya yang dari beberapa menit lalu terus bergetar.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "... ada sesuatu?"

Si adik kelas terlihat terlihat pelan mengangguk, " _E-etto_ , aku diminta kembali ke kelas sekarang."

" _Hmm_ ... begitu ya,"

"..." tangan si gadis terlihat mencengkeram ujung roknya, "Padahal aku--"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kembali saja," Menangkap raut sedih yang terpantul dari wajah perempuan itu, Naruto jadi tidak enak. Ini sedikit membingungkan. Tapi sepertinya ia memang harus sedikit menghiburnya.

"Bento buatanmu benar-benar enak. Terimakasih ya?" Naruto tersenyum menggosok ujung hidungnya.

"Kapan-kapan aku ingin merasakannya lagi,"

Seketika mata gadis itu tampak berbinar.

"Be-benarkah?"

.

Usai perempuan itu pergi, Satsuki berjalan mendekati Naruto. Dengan pipi mengembung, ia langsung duduk tak jauh dari pemuda pirang itu bersandar di bawah pohon.

Naruto hanya menatap Satsuki dengan bingung dan sedikit gemas melihat pipinya yang mengembung. Bolehkah ia mencubit pipi itu?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto penarik pipi gembil tersebut dengan gemas.

"Aduh! Duh!" Gadis berambut laksana bunga sakura tersebut mengaduh ketika pipinya yang mengembung dicubit.

"Pipimu tak sopan, seenaknya saja mengembung tanpa aku tahu sebabnya." Naruto berujar masih dengan mencubit pipi Satsuki.

" _A-aah_ , hentikan, Naruto- _kun_."

"Mana Daiki? Tidur di atap?" Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan kembali.

Satsuki mengangguk. Lagian di mana lagi kalau bukan di sana.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa lebih suka di sini? Bukankah atap sekolah lebih tenang?"

Naruto melepas cubitannya dari pipi Satsuki. "Aku tidak kuat berjemur seperti dia." Jawabnya tertawa garing.

Naruto sendiri heran mengapa Daiki bisa kuat berjemur di siang hari, hampir setiap hari di sana.

.

Suara decitan sepatu dan debam pantulan bola pada lantai mewarnai jalannya latihan.

" _Kyaaa_!"

Pun teriakan langka perempuan semakin membuat bising gimnasium yang biasa berisik oleh suara laki-laki yang memberi instruksi.

Di tengah lapangan tampak Naruto berhadapan dengan Wakamatsu. Latihan kali ini dianggap serius oleh sang kapten dan orang baru yang berhasil menjadi anggota inti. Naruto mendribel bola dengan cepat kemudian melakukan _crossover_ dan mengarahkan bola melalui sela kedua kakinya.

Seharusnya sang _ace_ yang menghadapi laki-laki pirang di depannya, namun lagi-lagi remedial menjadi penganggu sesi latihan kali ini. Tetap ia harus bersyukur karena latihan sekarang terasa tidak semenyedihkan seperti saat Naruto bermain basket bersama mereka seminggu lalu. Dan tampaknya, banyak perempuan terpincut pesona murid pindahan Amerika itu. Membuat banyak siswi datang ke gimnasium. Kapan lagi mereka latihan disaksikan banyak gadis? Ini menambah semangat tersendiri bagi mereka.

Wakamatsu terfokus dengan bola yang bergerak cepat dalam kendali juniornya. Naruto semakin menggila dengan gerakan cepatnya, melakukan _drive_ dengan liar. Sampai satu celah berhasil laki-laki pirang itu lihat, kemudian memanfaatkannya untuk mengoper pada rekannya.

 _Plak!_

Wakamatsu berhasil menghalaunya. Namun karena bola itu berputar membuat pantulan bola kembali pada Naruto. Kapten Too Gakuen sama sekali tak memprediksi itu. Laki-laki yang ia marking telah berhasil melewatinya, dan bersiap melakukan _lay up_.

" _Kyaaa_!" Teriakan para gadis menggema ketika Naruto melompat untuk melakukan _lay up_.

 _Plak!_

Namun bola berhasil diblok Wakamatsu yang belum mau kalah. Bola memantul papan ring berpindah pada Ozora Aoi, murid kelas satu yang menggantikan posisi Yoshinori Susa.

Berhadapan dengan Sakurai. Laki-laki berambut hitam klimis model cepak itu tak mampu melewati penjagaan sang _shooting guard_ kebanggaan sekolah.

Naruto langsung berlari menuju titik _free throw_ disusul Wakamatsu yang tak ingin melepaskan penjagaannya pada pengganti Imayoshi sebagai _point guard_. Namun sang kapten Too Gakuen dibuat terkejut dengan Naruto yang berbalik arah dengan cepat. Ozora Aoi melihat pergerakan rekannya segera mengarahkan bola mendekati ring.

 _Whuss!_

Naruto melompat dengan ketepatan waktu yang pas, di udara ia mendapatkan bola. Wakamatsu yang melihat aksi laki-laki bermanik azure tersebut tak mau melepasnya begitu saja, tetapi lompatannya tak menggapai bola yang sudah ada di tangan sang _point guard_.

 _Brak!_

Sebuah _alley-oop_ berpadu dengan _dunk_ keras Naruto lakukan, memukau semua orang di sana.

Satsuki yang baru saja memasuki gimnasium dibuat melongo dengan kecepatan dan lompatan laki-laki yang ia sukai.

" _Kyaaa_!"

Gadis cantik itu semakin dibuat melongo dengan melihat banyak siswi Too Gakuen yang melihat latihan kali ini. Ia memang akan datang terlambat untuk mengurus jadwal latihan yang akan disesuaikan dengan jadwal remedial mata pelajaran semua anggota tim. Namun keterlambatannya membuat ia kesal, selain nama Aomine Daiki yang selalu muncul hampir di semua jadwal, juga karena sekarang banyak gadis-gadis yang menjadi fans dadakan Uzumaki Naruto. Hal itu sukses mengingatkannya pada Kise Ryota saat masih berada di Teiko.

" _Hah_ ~" Satsuki menghela napas berat menahan kesal. Sepulang sekolah ia juga harus memastikan Daiki belajar dengan benar, tanpa majalah Horikita Mai yang bertebaran. Gadis itu bersumpah akan membakar majalah itu kalau Daiki tidak belajar dengan serius.

 **Bersambung**

Maafkeun atas keterlambatannya

 _"What do the boys think?" update setiap hari jumat, ya kak:)_

 _Selamat Membaca_


	8. Chapter 8

Setengah berlari ia menuju rumah minimalis bercat putih di samping kediamannya. Sorot cahaya membuat bayangannya terlihat lebih panjang.

Sang pemilik rumah agaknya sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran pemilik helai musim semi tersebut. Tanpa perlu berbasa-basi meminta izin, akses masuk Satsuki terbuka, terbukti dari ia yang langsung naik ke lantai atas menuju tempat pemuda berkulit tan itu berleha-leha bersama game dan majalah Horikita koleksinya. "Takkan kubiarkan kau bersantai-santai, Dai- _chan_."

 _Wush ..._

Semilir angin menggoyang korden biru tua penutup jendela. Sang pemilik kamar berdiri di ambang pintu, memperhatikan gadis di hadapannya yang mencemberutkan bibir sembari berkacak pinggang.

" _Ck,"_

Padahal saat ini Daiki ingin sekali membuka-buka majalah Mai- _chan_ edisi khusus yang ia beli siang tadi.

"Satsuki, pergilah. Kau paham, besok ada pertandingan melawan Kaijo--" Ucap Daiki yang langsung dipotong oleh Satsuki.

"Lalu? Nilai ulangan harianmu juga butuh perbaikan, Dai- _chan_!" Pipi Satsuki spontan terlihat mengembung. "Aku takkan percaya jika kau bilang ingin tidur."

Daiki memalingkan pandangan netranya. Iris biru gelap miliknya teralih pada sebuah binar dari kamar di seberang jendelanya. Berkacak pinggang dengan mimik muka yang tentu sangat mudah Satsuki tebak. Pria itu memasang raut masam, menghela napas panjang, tahu dua jam kedepan waktunya bakal di isi beban berat. Lebih dari ia yang harus memutar otak untuk melawan Seirin di _final Winter Cup_ lalu.

Lirik tas punggung Satsuki yang tampak penuh itu. Sudah pasti di dalamnya adalah sejumlah buku, sekaligus materi soal yang harus ia kerjakan sekarang juga. Padahal di bawah bantalnya majalah Mai- _chan_ keluaran baru melambai-lambai minta dinikmati.

 _"Aaaaarrrrrgh!"_

"Pergilah Satsuki." Daiki berucap kesekian kalinya.

"Baiklah,"

Bukannya pergi, tubuh mungil Satsuki justru menabrak lengannya. Satsuki berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Nah, mari kita mulai ..." Lanjut Satsuki membuka tas punggungnya.

" _Agrrrrrr_ , aku tidak mau, Satsuki!" Nada Daiki kali ini lebih tinggi.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari mana ya? Ah, matematika saja. Aljabar. Ide bagus. Aku sudah menyiapkan soalnya di tas."

Daiki mendekati posisi Satsuki yang duduk di atas ranjangnya. "Aku tidak mau. Aku ngantuk. Pergilah."

"Nah, ini dia." Satsuki mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya. "Kau bisa langsung mengerjakannya, Dai--"

 _Tap_

Daiki melempar buku yang di pegang Satsuki.

"Sudah kubilang pergilah!"

"Dai- _chan_!"

"Pergilah atau aku semakin marah padamu, Satsuki!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi! Kau harus memperbaiki nilaimu, atau kau tidak naik kelas."

" _Ch_ , jika _Inter-high_ nanti kumenangkan, aku tak perlu repot-repot mengerjakan soal-soal itu."

Emosi Satsuki kian meluap. Enak saja dia berkata seperti itu. Seolah-olah basket adalah dewa yang bisa menyelamatkan semua nilai buruknya. "Tidak semua hal bisa kau tutupi dengan segala prestasimu dalam menggerakkan bola oranye itu. Kau harus menyeimbangkan antara prestasi non akademik dengan akademikmu, Dai-chan. Dari itulah tertarik keputusan kau bisa naik atau tetap tinggal."

" _Ch_ , kau selalu seperti itu Pemaksa. Ibuku sendiri bahkan tak seperti kau."

"Terserah. Kau mau belajar dan ikut pertandingan melawan Kaijo besok, atau menikmati majalah sampah itu dan kau duduk di bangku cadangan tanpa diturunkan."

Mendengarnya, pandangan Daiki yang awalnya terarah pada hal lain seketika berpindah pada Satsuki. "Oi, kau tak bisa seperti itu,"

"Kenapa? Aku kan manajernya. Lagi pula pelatih sudah memercayakan pemain yang akan bertanding padaku. Aku bisa dengan mudah menggantimu dengan yang lain."

"Satsuki!"

"Apa? Belajarlah dari kesalahanmu, Dai- _chan_."

Usai menyiapkan semuanya, tangan Satsuki bergerak membuka lemari kecil di samping tempat tidur Daiki. Ia mengambil sebuah komik, dan mengambil buku yang lain dari soalnya.

"Ayo kerjakan itu, Dai- _chan_." Satsuki melempar sebuah buku biologi kepada Daiki.

"Buka halaman 89. Di sana sudah kulingkari apa saja yang perlu kau kerjakan."

" _Aghrrrrr_!"

Di balik komik yang ia baca, senyum Satsuki mengembang.

Akhirnya ia berhasil membujuk Daiki untuk belajar.

.

"Ramen, minuman isotonik, kopi instan, makanan kaleng, keripik kentang."

Sementara Daiki sedang berpusing ria dengan setumpuk soal, di tempat lain, Naruto tengah bermonolog mengecek lagi daftar belanja yang ia buat sedari rumah.

Tinggal satu belokan lagi maka dirinya tiba di minimarket langganannya.

Suasana malam ini begitu tenang. Sayub musik terdengar dari dalam minimarket menjadi pertanda bilamana tujuannya telah dekat. Hari ini begitu cerah. Usai beberapa hari setelah matahari tergelincir mendung selalu datang menghantar hujan. Hari-hari kemarin ia tidak bisa melihat bintang sebanyak ini di angkasa.

Selain musik dari dalam minimarket, beberapa kali terdengar bunyi klakson khas kehidupan perkotaan. Suara dari kendaraan yang melintas, pun ...

 _Buk_

Kertas daftar belanja yang Naruto bawa terjatuh. Tiba-tiba bahu kirinya ditabrak oleh seseorang yang mendahuluinya masuk ke dalam minimarket.

Naruto dibuat menggelengkan kepala. Bagaimana tidak, orang itu bahkan tak meminta maaf.

"Dasar."

Kekesalannya kian bertambah saat kertas daftar belanjaan yang jatuh tersebut akhirnya terbang ditiup angin.

 _Wush ..._

Seperi orang bodoh yang menanti seseorang menampar pipinya. Naruto tetap berdiri di sana, seakan tertegun melihat daftar belanjaannya melayang tanpa sempat ia membeli satu barang pun dari daftar itu.

Mengapa ia sampai harus membuat daftar belanja? Alasannya adalah Naruto sering lupa bahan makanan apa saja yang sudah habis. Ia tidak mau ketika membuka lemari pendingin nanti, makanan yang ia cari tidak ada.

"Sial--"

"Kise- _kuuun_!"

Belum redam kekesalan pemuda berhelai emas tersebut, mendadak sekumpulan wanita datang berlari ke arah minimarket. Mereka tampak membawa selembar kertas, bolpoin, juga kamera dan mengerumuni depan etalase.

"Kise- _kuuun_ ..."

"Kise- _kun_ , kau di mana?"

"Ah, jangan-jangan dia melarikan diri ke arah sana." Ucap salah satu dari mereka mengalihkan atensi gerombolan itu dari etalase, menuju jalan sempit di sisi kanan minimarket. Kesemua gadis itu kemudian berlari ke arah sana sembari terus meneriakkan nama, "Kise- _kuuun_!", "Kise- _kuuun_!"

"Dasar," hal ini membuat Naruto kian kesal saja.

Melihat pintu masuk minimarket yang telah steril dari sekumpulan gadis aneh, Naruto pun buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam.

"Apa mereka sudah pergi?" Tersentak _point guard_ Too Gakuen itu mendapati seseorang tiba-tiba mengajaknya berbicara.

 _"Bukankah dia yang menabrakku tadi?"_ Batin Naruto, selintas teringat kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

Pemuda itu memakai topi _baseball_ , masker mulut hitam, kacamata hitam, serta jaket bomber yang dipadu dengan kaus abu tua, serta celana kargo pendek berwarna hijau tua.

" _Hn_ ..." Naruto mengangguk perlahan.

Lelaki tersebut lantas membuka penutup mulut dan kacamatanya lalu menghela napas.

"Syukurlaaaah ..."

Dia rupanya memiliki paras yang tampan. Manik hazelnya begitu indah dengan bulu mata lentik. Pemuda itu memiliki helai pirang sama sepertinya. Bukan, bukan berarti Naruto sedang membandingkan sendiri ketampanannya dengan pemuda itu, bukan. Naruto tidak senarsis itu. Ia hanya heran mengapa sekumpulan gadis tadi mengejarnya.

Mungkinkah pemuda tersebut seorang _playboy_ yang memiliki banyak teman kencan, kepergok, dan kesemuanya tadi adalah pacarnya?

Mungkin bisa jadi juga, pemuda di hadapanya ini adalah seorang pencuri celana dalam wanita, dan gadis-gadis itu hendak menghakiminya sehingga ia terpaksa bersembunyi di minimarket.

Tapi mungkinkah pria se- _fashionable_ ini melakukan hal melakukan seperti itu?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Kau, apa yang telah kau lakukan? Mengapa gadis-gadis itu mengejarmu? Jangan-jangan kau pelaku kejahatan pelecehan seksual di kereta dan mereka memergokimu?"

"Enak saja," dengan cepat si tampan membantah.

Lalu dengan narsisnya, ia menyibak poninya ke belakang, dengan dua kali mengangkat alisnya dengan cepat. "Aku ini seorang model tahu."

Kening Naruto mengerut, _"Model?"_

 _"Benarkah? Aku bahkan tak tahu dia siapa."_ Dalam hati Naruto berucap.

Pemuda tersebut dengan tampang lesu mengambil dua minuman kaleng yang ada di dalam rak di dekatnya, kemudian membawanya ke kasir.

Terlihat terjadi obrolan kecil di antara pria itu dengan perempuan yang bertugas sebagai kasir. Apalagi wajah perempuan tersebut seketika berubah berbinar-binar.

"Dia benar-benar artis?"

Tak lama, sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam metalik berhenti di depan minimarket.

Usai membayar, orang yang mengaku sebagai 'artis' tadi, berjalan keluar lalu masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut.

Naruto mengambil beberapa cup ramen dan membawanya ke kasir.

Si kasir kelihatannya masih terpaku dengan sepasang netra madunya memandangan luar. Memandang mobil itu hingga etitasnya benar-benar menghilang di tikungan.

" _Uhuk_!" Naruto pura-pura terbatuk.

Sang kasir yang kontan menoleh lantas bergegas melayani pembelian Naruto.

"Total 1.500 yen,"

Naruto mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uangnya dari dalam dompet. Sembari menyerahkan uang pembayaran, ia bertanya perihal sesuatu yang semenjak tadi membuatnya penasaran.

"Omon-omong laki-laki yang tadi siapa ya? Kenapa banyak gadis yang--"

 _Grebb_

Perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh tindakan si kasir wanita yang tiba-tiba menarik ujung lengan jaketnya.

"Anda tidak tahu dia siapa?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Dirinya masih bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan kasir tersebut terhadapnya.

Tindakan berikutnya yang dilakukan si kasir adalah mengambil majalah di rak belakang punggungnya. Terlihat wajah pria yang tadi menghiasi bagian sampul.

"Dia Kise Ryota. Bintang iklan yang akhir-akhir ini sedang naik daun. Bintang iklan, model majalah _fashion_ , majalah remaja, hingga majalah olahraga. Dia benar-benar keren! Lihat senyumannya itu ... _kyaaaaaa_!"

" _O-oh_ ..." perlenglahan-lahan Naruto _melipir_ , meninggalkan kasir tersebut tanpa si kasir sadari.

.

.

.

 ** _Hannariez Arena,_**

Kursi penonton sudah padat oleh pengunjung, padahal kedua tim yang akan bertanding masih belum memasuki lapangan. Dari salah satu bangku penonton, terlihat pemuda berambut hijau dengan jaket oranye duduk bersebelahan bersama seorang laki-laki berambut hitam.

"Shin- _chan_ , menurutmu siapa yang akan menang?" Pemuda itu bernama Takao Kazunari, si nomor punggung 10, sang _point guard_ dari tim basket SMA Shutoku.

"Itu masih belum bisa diprediksi, Takao. Dalam sejarahnya Kise belum mampu mengalahkan Aomine dalam _one-on-one_."

"Ah! Kalau begitu jelas Too yang akan menang." Takao berseru saat tim dengan jaket berwarna hitam datang. "Itu mereka ..."

Iris emerald Midorima lantas teralih ke arah lapangan. Ia melihat mantan teman satu timnya dulu di Teiko, berjalan santai seolah kemenangan tlah ia prediksi. Atensi Midorima kini sedikit tersita pada laki-laki berambut pirang dengan mata biru redup yang berjalan di samping Daiki.

"Dia yang katanya pindahan Amerika itu kan? Sama seperti Kagami Taiga dari Seirin."

Midorima tak menjawab, walau sebenarnya ia mendengar ucapan Takao dengan baik. Fokusnya terus terarah pada Naruto.

 _"Apa dia bisa membuat Kise kerepotan?"_ Batinnya.

.

"Satsuki, kau sudah memberitahu Naruto tentang Kise?"

Gadis ber _sweater_ hijau itu seketika menoleh, menatap sang pelatih yang sedang berbicara empat mata dengan Naruto.

"Aku sedikit tidak mengerti maksud pelatih agar Naruto- _kun_ yang menjaga Ki- _chan_. Naruto- _kun_ bilang ia akan mengejutkan semua penonton nanti." ungkapnya. Ia sudah memberikan semua informasi tentang Kise Ryouta saat di ruang ganti, tetapi jawaban yang ia dapat justru pernyataan bahwa Naruto bakal mengejutkan semua penonton.

Daiki tak terkejut mendengar cerita Satuski. Ia sedikit teringat _one-on-one_ antara dirinya dan Naruto. Jika kemampuan lelaki pirang itu berhasil menjatuhkannya, maka bukan hal sulit bagi Naruto menjatuhkan Kise nanti. Selama ini si periang yang berprofesi sebagai model itu tak pernah menang darinya.

"Daiki, kau mau?" Naruto tiba-tiba datang dengan wadah berisi lemon buatan Satsuki. "Ini tidak mematikan lho, aku sudah mengajarkannya cara dan takaran gula yang benar." Lanjut pemuda itu kembali.

Satsuki yang mendengarnya kontan mengembungkan sebelah pipi. Ia melihat Daiki mengulurkan tangannya ke arah wadah lemon yang dibawa Naruto. Namun seketika gerakannya terhenti saat suara melengking gadis-gadis dari bangku penonton menggema.

"Kise- _kun_!"

"Ryouta- _kun_!"

"Kise!"

"Kise!"

"Ryouta!"

Perhatian Naruto, Satsuki, dan Daiki teralih pada tim lawannya yang baru saja datang. Bagai casanova, pemuda pirang _ace_ klub basket Kaijo itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah gadis-gadis di bangku penonton.

"Itu lawanmu." Daiki berujar lalu bangkit dari duduknya untuk memberi salam secara pribadi kepada mantan rekan satu timnya saat masih di Teiko.

"Ayo, kuperkenalkan Naruto- _kun_ pada Ki- _chan_." Imbuh Satsuki langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan pemuda bermanik azure itu.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya kemarin." Naruto berujar pelan, membuat Satsuki heran. Ekspresi terkejut terlihat jelas dari wajah itu. Kemudian dengan langkah pelan, keduanya menyusul Daiki yang kini sedang berbincang dengan Kise.

"Kali ini Kaijo akan menang Aomine- _cchi_. Dan kau tak bisa menghentikanku." Sang bintang dari Kaijo itu berujar dengan semangatnya. Ia dalam kondisi prima saat ini. Bagaimanapun Kise tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan kekalahannya di _Winter Cup_ lalu.

"Bukan aku yang menjagamu nanti." Daiki berujar dengan nada malasnya.

Dari belakang Daiki terlihat Satsuki berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ah! Momo—" Kise memasang wajah terkejut, ia menunjuk pemuda pirang di sebelah gadis berambut laksana bunga sakura itu. "Kau yang kemarin!"

"Dia yang bakal mengurusmu." Lontar Daiki membuat Kise terkejut kedua kali.

"Bu-bukan kau?"

"Salam kenal artis yang tak kukenal. Aku Uzumaki Naruto, aku akan membunuh pergerakanmu." Sepasang mata biru milik _point guard_ Too Gakuen berkilau penuh semangat. Telapak tangannya terulur ke arah Kise.

"Buktikanlah." Ucap sang _small forward_ generasi keajaiban, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan pemuda di depannya.

Usai jabat, mereka balik ke tempat masing-masing guna melakukan pemanasan bersama semua anggota timnya.

.

Dari bangku pemain, Satsuki memandangi lapangan di mana tampak Wakamatsu akan melakukan perebutan bola _tip off._ Ini adalah pertandingan pertama melawan salah satu anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ di _Inter-high_ musim ini. Rasa khawatir akan kekalahan sesekali hinggap dalam benaknya. Pemuda yang ia panggil 'Ki- _chan'_ itu juga pasti telah berkembang pesat setelah kekalahannya di semi _final Winter Cup_ musim lalu.

Sebesit pertanyaan masih hinggap di pikiran Satsuki. Mengapa Naruto yang justru menjaga ace tim lawan yang dikenal memiliki _perfect copy_? Alur pertandingan akan sangat sulit dirangkai oleh si _point guard_. "Pelatih, mengapa Naruto- _kun_ yang harus menjaga Ki- _chan_?" Satsuki akhirnya mengemukakan pertanyaannya.

Pria bernama Katsunori Harasawa memandang fokus ke arah lapangan. "Permainan Aomine sudah mampu diantisipasi oleh Kise Ryouta. Sejujurnya pemain yang paling berbakat di antara anggota generasi keajaiban adalah Kise Ryouta. Aku tak ingin mental Aomine hancur karena _turnover_ yang dilakukan Kise padanya terus-menerus. Kise Ryouta adalah pemain yang akan semakin kuat sepanjang pertandingan berlangsung, dan karakter itu sangat cocok untuk melawan Uzumaki yang selalu bermain tenang serta belum menunjukkan performa penuh di hadapan lawan yang lebih hebat darinya."

Sejujurnya Satsuki tak berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Ia pun tidak menyangkalnya. Kise memulai basketnya di kelas dua SMP. Bila laki-laki pirang itu memulai basket di waktu yang sama dengan Daiki, boleh jadi pertimbangan Too dengan Kaijo Winter lalu berbeda hasil.

"Terlebih ada satu pemain lagi yang merupakan putra tunggal dari pebasket profesional. Otsutsuki Toneri, dia baru bergabung klub basket Kaijo di tahun ketiganya. Selama ini dia bermain di klub basket junior. Aomine yang akan berperan besar untuk menahan alur pertandingan yang dibuat Otsutsuki." Lanjut kembali sang pelatih.

Satsuki juga mengetahui hal itu.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah. Aku mengerti, Pelatih--"

 _Plak!_

 _Tip off_ dimenangkan Wakamatsu. Bola berada di tangan Naruto yang langsung ditekan oleh _double team_ pemain Kaijo.

"Kau takkan bisa lepas!" Pemain Kaijo berciri alis tebal dengan rambut cokelat, langsung berteriak mengunci pergerakan Naruto diikuti laki-laki berkacamata.

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku belum tiga detik memegang bola, kalian sudah sesemangat ini?" Naruto berujar sembari melakukan dribel acak demi lepas dari penjagaan Mitsuhiro Hayakawa dan Shiniya Nakamura.

Tak ada celah untuk Naruto melakukan passing ke arah rekannya. Ia terus mempertahankan bola. Meskipun memiliki kecepatan mendribel yang luar biasa, laki-laki pirang itu harus menemukan celahnya guna berlari. Tidak akan lucu bila ia melakukan _offensive foul_ di waktu yang belum genap sepuluh detik.

Satu celah mampu dilihat sepasang mata biru itu. Ia segera mengarahkan bola ke arah sela kaki Shiniya Nakamura, melewatinya, kemudian langsung mengoper pada Ozora Aoi yang bebas dari penjagaan. Laki-laki berpotongan rambut cepak itu mendribel kemudian melakukan tembakan dua angka dengan sempurna.

Skor 2 : 0 Poin pertama telah didapat Too Gakuen.

Pertandingan kembali dilanjutkan. Sekarang sosok laki-laki berambut putih dengan mata biru terlihat mendribel bola dengan tenang, sembari mengamati semua rekannya mencari posisi untuk berburu poin demi kemenangan.

Langkah laki-laki bernama Otsutsuki Toneri terhenti. Di hadapannya Daiki sudah memasang pose bertahan. Ia mengamati rekan timnya telah mendapatkan penjagaan ketat.

Merasa tidak ada pilihan, Toneri memutuskan untuk menghadapi _ace_ tim lawan. Gerakan cepat dilakukan oleh point guard Kaijo demi mencipta celah, tetapi Daiki sama sekali belum terkalahkan. Ia mengimbangi kecepatan laki-laki berambut putih itu dengan mudah.

Toneri mengoper ke arah Kise yang berlari cepat ke arahnya, sebab tak ada celah untuk melewati Daiki. Laki-laki pirang itu langsung lakukan _drive_ cepat ke arah ring. Naruto yang bertugas menjaganya, entah sengaja atau tidak, Kise berhasil lewat dengan mudah. Pemain Kaijo itu melompat tinggi untuk melakukan _dunk_.

 _Plak!_

Bola berhasil diblok Naruto. Membuat sang model tersebut terkejut. Lompatan Kise berhasil disejajarkan dengan lompatan pemain bernomor seragam 12 itu.

Bola berada di tangan Sakurai. Laki-laki yang gemar meminta maaf itu mendribel masuk ke daerah pertahanan lawan. Kemudian melakukan kombinasi dengan _small forward_ Too Gakuen yang melakukan _screen_.

Berada pada jarak tembaknya, Sakurai langsung menembak, bola pun masuk dengan sempurna.

Too Gakuen memperlebar selisih poin lima angka.

Kise menoleh ke arah pelatihnya. Sang pelatih mengangguk, memberikan kode untuk strategi yang akan mereka gunakan.

Penonton dibuat terkejut dengan formasi Kaijo sekarang. Terlihat Kise Ryouta menjadi _point guard_. Kise melakukan _drive_ cepat menusuk jantung pertahanan lawan, namun langkahnya harus terhenti. Di dekat garis _three point_ Naruto tak akan membiarkannya lewat.

 _One-on-one_. Itulah yang akan terjadi saat ini. Uzumaki Naruto melawan Kise Ryouta.

Mantan rekan Daiki sewaktu di Teiko melakukan dribel cepat untuk mematahkan gravitasi pada pijakan lawan, itu adalah _ankle breake,_ teknik yang dikuasai oleh kapten generasi keajaiban. Namun tak berpengaruh pada laki-laki yang ia hadapi. Jujur itu membuat Kise heran.

Kise melakukan gerakan acak. _"Ini gerakan Daiki?"_ Pikir Naruto, melihat lawannya dengan mudah melakukan teknik itu.

Kise memantulkan bola setara bahu kanan Naruto. Dengan gerakan cepat, lengan kiri Naruto terulur tak lebih dari setengah detik lawannya mengulurkan lengan untuk menggapai bola.

 _Plak!_

 _Prit!_

Naruto menampar bola itu dengan keras hingga keluar lapangan. Lawannya dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan sosok pengganti Shoichi Imayoshi itu.

"Aku benci bila harus dilewati dengan teknik yang sama." Naruto berujar pelan kemudian menatap iris madu Kise yang menatapnya masih dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Bintang Kaijo tersebut menghela napasnya. Kemudian tersenyum ke arah Naruto. "Kau membuat semangatku semakin membara, Uzumaki."

Waktu terus bergulir. Jual beli serangan kedua tim menjadi harga mati demi kemenangan. Naruto dan Kise menjadi sorotan dalam pertandingan ini, lantaran duel yang dilakukan keduanya bisa dibilang seimbang. Kise tak mampu menambah angka, dan Naruto kesulitan untuk membangun tempo pertandingan.

Hanya dua detik waktu tersisa di kuarter pertama. Too Gakuen masih memimpin dengan skor 18 : 15. Selisih tiga angka bukanlah hal mustahil untuk dikejar dengan sisa waktu, bahkan satu detik cukup untuk menyamakan torehan angka.

Toneri mengoper bola kepada Kise yang bertugas sebagai _point guard_. Dari posisi tidak sampai setengah lapangan menuju ring Too Gakuen, pemuda itu telah bersiap untuk menembak. Naruto yang bertugas menjaganya segera saja berlari cepat untuk melakukan blok pada tembakan itu.

"Terlambat." Ucap Kise pelan.

Naruto terpana dengan tembakan yang dilakukan _ace_ Kaijo. Dalam hati ia mengakui bahwa Kise Ryouta adalah pemain dengan teknik individu yang sangat hebat.

 _Whuss!_

Bola melambung tinggi kemudian jatuh mengarah pada ring.

 _Blesh!_

 _Priiitt!_

Kise berhasil menyamakan angka dengan _buzzerbeater_. Skor 18 : 18 untuk Too Gakuen melawan Kaijo di kuarter partama.

.

" _S-sugoi_ ..."

Dari bangku penonton Takao terperangah melihat duel yang terjadi antara Kise dan Naruto di sepanjang kuarter pertama. Di sampingnya, Midorima tampak menunjukkan raut tercengung yang sama. Midorima tak mengira bahwa laki-laki yang dikenalkan Satsuki padanya adalah pemain yang sama sekali tak bisa dipandang remeh.

"Takao, kau bisa menghadapi si nomor 12 itu bila kita bertemu mereka?" Pemuda berambut hijau dengan kacamata bening tersebut bertanya.

"Entahlah. Tetapi aku akan memberikan bola kepadamu." Jawab Takao.

Dari bangku pemain tampak masing-masing tim tengah menyusun strategi yang akan dilakukan di kuarter kedua. Pada Too Gakuen, terlihat Daiki dan Naruto tengah berdiskusi di luar instruksi sang pelatih. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengerti lantaran pemain yang ia jaga sebenarnya bertugas untuk mengantisipasi pergerakan Daiki, namun harus terpaksa melepaskan Daiki lantaran penjagaan yang dilakukannya sangat ketat sehingga membuat strategi lawan teralih dari Kise yang awalnya mengunci pergerakan _ace_ Too Gakuen, menjadi pemain baru itu yang menggantikan peran Kise.

Daiki pada awalnya meremehkan figur Toneri, namun rupanya pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut jua mampu mengunci gerakannya. Pada kuarter kedua strategi akan terfokus pada sang _ace_. Tentu saja pemain yang akan menjadi ujung tombak telah siap untuk menggetarkan ring lawan.

.

Pertandingan kembali berlanjut. Kini bola diawali oleh Kaijo. Toneri yang sudah memengang bola langsung mendribel bola dengan kecepatan tinggi, di depannya ada Daiki yang langsung menahan pergerakannya.

Lelaki berambut putih itu memberikan gerakan unik yang familier untuk Daiki. _"Ini street basket,"_ pikir sang _ace_ Too Gakuen sambil mengerahkan kemampuannya demi mencegah terciptanya peluang. Satu celah dapat dilihat Toneri. Pemuda itu langsung melemparkan bola berkecepatan tinggi ke arah ring Too Gakuen.

Spontan Kise cergas berlari menuju ring, namun Naruto tak begitu saja membebaskannya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan alur permainan didapat tim lawan.

Kise melompat guna menyambut bola, disusul Naruto yang berusaha menutup arah bola, tetapi lengan Kise sudah lebih dulu mengarah pada bola.

 _Brak!_

Dunk keras telah dilakukan sang _ace_ Kaijo. Kuarter kedua telah dikuasai Kaijo. Wakamatsu langsung memungut bola. "Masih banyak waktu!" lalu mengoper ke arah Naruto.

Naruto lalu melakukan _drive_ untuk mencapai titik terdekat dan mendukung Daiki yang merupakan pusat serangan Too Gakuen. Langkahnya tak melambat saat di hadapannya tampak Kise berdiri tegak dengan posisi bertahannya.

Semua orang yang melihatnya tampak terkejut saat Naruto yang sudah berada tempat satu meter dari Kise masih belum menurunkan kecepatan. Tubuh _ace_ Kaijo agak condong ke belakang.

 _Bum!_

 _Bruk!_

Kise terjatuh setelah bola memantul keras pada sela kedua kaki Kise, Naruto berputar untuk melewatinya kemudian langsung memberikan operan berkecepatan tinggi beberapa senti dari ring.

 _Brak!_

Daiki melakukan _dunk_ keras setelah melakukan gerakan yang lebih cepat dari Toneri yang bertugas menjaganya.

Sorak-sorai pendukung terdengar menggema. Pertandingan kali ini sangat menarik untuk ditonton. Keunggulan Kaijo tak bertahan lama. Satu-satunya anggota Kisedai yang berada di bangku penonton tampak terkejut dengan sepasang mata hijau di balik kacamata beningnya membola.

Kise bangkit dari posisi terjatuh, kemudian menerima bola yang dipungut Hayakawa. Ia mengingat gerakan yang Naruto gunakan untuk melewatinya tadi. Kise lantas mendribel cepat persis apa yang dilakukan Neruto. Satu meter sudah distansi jarak antar keduanya, tubuh Naruto condong ke belakang, pemuda itu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi ...

 _Bum!_

Kise mengarahkan bola pada celah kaki Naruto.

 _Tap!_

Naruto mengarahkan sebelah tangannya dari belakang tubuhnya untuk menghentikan jalur bola. Pemuda pirang itu berhasil mematahkan teknik yang ia miliki sendiri. Ia segera mendribel bola pada area pertahanan lawan. Kise langsung berlari cepat untuk bertahan, ia kini berada di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto melakukan dribel dan _crossover_ serta memberi variasi dengan memantulkan bola melalui kedua sela kakinya. Keseimbangan Kise kembali goyah. Pemain bernomor punggung 12 tersebut bergerak ke sebelah kanan kemudian diikuti si nomor 7 dari Kaijo, namun secara tiba-tiba Naruto bergerak ke arah kiri.

 _Bruk!_

Kise terjatuh akibat _ankle breake_ yang dilakukan Naruto. Ia hanya memandang pemuda bermata biru itu tengah bersiap menembak bola.

 _Blesh!_

Skor kembali bertambah. Semua orang kembali dibuat terpukau dengan kehebatan pemain yang baru memulai debutnya saat melawan Shinkyou Academy beberapa waktu lalu.

Dari bangku pemain Too Gakuen, sang pelatih tersenyum melihat aksi yang dilakukan Naruto. Ia telah menunggu hal itu untuk membuat mental ace lawan jatuh. Alur pertandingan akan mengalir untuk Too Gakuen.

"Ki- _chan_?" Satsuki tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada _small forward_ lawan yang tampak menunjukkan raut frustrasi. Pemuda pirang itu tak mampu melewati Naruto yang masih belum menunjukkan seluruh teknik individunya.

Pertandingan terus berlanjut, dan alur permainan berpihak pada Too Gakuen membuat selisih skor 39 : 21 semakin jauh dengan keunggulan tim Too. Tembakan tiga angka dari Sakurai, pertahanan yang dilakukan Wakamatsu, serta gerakan menyulitkan Ozora Aoi dan Aomine Daiki membuat Kaijo semakin tertunduk. Naruto pun kian leluasa membuat alur permainannya, lantaran Kise tak lagi bisa fokus setelah _turnover_ yang dialaminya.

Kise kembali menjadi _point guard_. Ia mencoba sebisa mungkin menguatkan pikirannya sendiri, namun aksi yang dilakukan Naruto padanya masih terus membekas dalam otaknya. Terasa sangat tidak menyenangkan. Salah satu yang membuatnya terkejut adalah saat ia menggunakan _ankle breake_ milik Akashi Seijuro, tetapi masih tak mampu untuk mengalahkan Naruto.

Semua yang dilakukan Kise terasa sia-sia lantaran semua gerakan _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang ia tiru tak mampu melewati pemilik netra safir itu. Tembakan tiga angka dari segala arah berhasil ditutup, _ankle_ _breake_ Akashi Seijuro sama sekali tidak berpengaruh.

Ia mengingat semua yang dilakukan Naruto tak ada yang spesial, hanya gerakan teratur dan efisien. _"Apa dia menyembunyikan kemampuannya?"_ Pikir Kise.

 _Teeeeett!_

Kuarter kedua berakhir dengan skor 42 : 23 masih dengan keunggulan Too Gakuen.

Di bangku pemain Kaijo sang pelatih terlihat langsung memberikan instruksi untuk semua pemainnya. Sang _ace_ yang masih terjatuh mentalnya hanya mampu terdiam mendengarkan sosok pria berbadan tambun itu.

"Kise, apa yang kau tahu setelah semua pergerakanmu berhasil dipatahkan?"

"Dia hanya terfokus untuk menghentikanku, tidak berniat untuk melewatiku. Padahal dia memiliki banyak kesempatan. Saat aku menggunakan tekniknya ia bisa mengantisipasinya." Jawab Kise. Ini adalah kali pertama ia dibuat frustrasi lantaran semua teknik yang ia lakukan berhasil dipatahkan.

"Kau terpancing permainannya. Dia seperti seekor rubah. Memanipulasi emosimu untuk selalu berusaha untuk melewatinya. Ketika emosimu sudah hampir pada batasnya, ia akan menghancurkanmu berkeping-keping. Tahan emosimu, dan bermainlah seperti biasa." Sang pelatih memberitahu semua yang ia analisa dari duel yang terjadi antara Kise dan Naruto.

Lain dengan Kaijo. Di bangku pemain Too Gakuen tampak sang pelatih telah memikirkan rencana berikutnya. Pelatih tampan itu pasti tahu bahwa Kaijo telah mengetahui lubang besar pada setiap strategi mereka.

"Uzumaki dan Aomine, untuk kuarter ketiga kalian bertukar pemain yang kalian marking. Mereka pasti sudah mengetahui cara untuk memulihkan mental _ace_ mereka. Selebihnya bermain seperti biasa. Di kuarter ini kita akan perang angka." Ujar sang pelatih.

 _Teeeeettt!_

Kuarter ketiga dimulai. Semua pemain Too Gakuen telah berada pada posisinya masing-masing, menjaga ketat pemain lawan sesuai instruksi sang pelatih.

"Akhirnya kau yang menjagaku." Kise bersuara saat Daiki mengikuti setiap langkah ke mana ia pergi.

"Bagaimana rasanya dihancurkan?" Daiki bertanya dengan nada sombongnya.

"Tidak mengenakkan, pastinya." Jawab Kise lalu berlari cepat menuju ring Too Gakuen. Daiki tak ingin membiarkannya menambah angka.

Permainan sengit antar kedua _ace_ mewarnai jalannya kuarter ketiga ini. Perang angka akan terjadi, apalagi saat ini Kise telah berhasil bangkit usai mentalnya terpuruk. Skor terus bertambah seiring waktu berlalu.

Sang _ace_ dari Kaijo mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya agar angka untuk timnya bertambah demi merebut kemenangan. Daiki pun tak mau kalah untuk memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

Kedua _point guard_ saling membangun alur permainan masing-masing. Sangat cepat bergulirnya kuarter tiga ini berlangsung. Penonton semakin terpukau dengan kemampuan kedua _ace_ dari masing-masing tim.

Hingga pada pertengahan kuarter keempat, perang angka masih berlanjut. Skor saat ini 82 : 76 masih dalam keunggulan Too Gakuen.

Pemain bernomor punggung 12 dari berkostum hitam tampak mulai tertekan dengan permainan cepat Kaijo. Sebisa mungkin ia harus mendominasi tempo permainan. Ia memandang Toneri yang masih terlihat sangat tenang. Pemuda berambut putih itu bukanlah orang sembarangan, taktik tiap detik yang akan terjadi seolah bisa ditebak.

Tiga menit waktu tersisa, ia harus bangkit. Naruto tak mau kalah dengan alur yang diciptakan Toneri.

"Uzumaki- _san_!" Sakurai mengoper bola padanya. Naruto menarik napas dalam kemudian mengembusnya dengan cepat.

 _Drive_ cepat langsung ia laksanakan. Gerakannya semakin menggila bercampur _crossover_ untuk melewati _point guard_ Kaijo.

Toneri merasakan tekanan luar biasa menguar dari aura pemuda pirang di depannya. Ia seperti melihat gerakan ayahnya dari video yang pernah ia tonton saat sang ayah masih aktif bermain basket belasan tahun lalu.

Naruto secara tiba-tiba mengambil posisi menembak, membuat Toneri seketika melompat untuk memblokir arah bola, tetapi bukan ring yang menjadi destinasi Naruto, melainkan Daiki yang sudah melompat dengan Kise yang berusaha menghentikannya.

 _Bruk!_

Skor untuk Too Gakuen bertambah lagi, 84 : 76.

Kedua _ace_ sudah tampak kelelahan memaksa fisik demi kemenangan. Pertandingan masih berlangsung, namun Too Gakuen lebih memperhatikan pertahanan dibanding serangannya. Sosok Aomine Daiki menjadi penyerang tunggal untuk tim berkostum hitam itu.

 _Teeeeettt!_

Menyerang dan saling mematahkan serangan terus terjadi hingga pertandingan usai, tidak ada skor tambahan.

Too Gakuen telah menggenggam kemenangan atas Kaijo.

Para pemain saling memberi salam sebagai wujud sportivitas. Di sudut lapangan, Daiki berbicara dengan Kise.

"Aku kalah." Kise tak bisa berbicara hal lain.

Sedangkan Daiki hanya mengangguk sebagai tanggapan.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa Uzumaki itu?" Kise bertanya lalu pandangannya beralih pada Naruto yang tengah dirangkul Wakamatsu.

"Dia temanku sewaktu Sekolah Dasar. Jangan remehkan dia, karena walau tubuhnya lebih pendek, dia adalah salah satu _point guard_ terbaik di Amerika sewaktu SMP. Dia seperti si menyebalkan dari Seirin, keajaiban di luar _Kiseki no Sedai_."

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

Holla, bertemu lagi dengan kimono'z dan Baka dimdim.

Sebelumnya Terimakasih sudah mampir/ketjup basah dari saya* OwO

Baiklah, disini Ki akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan,

Punya hubungan apa Akashi dengan Daiki? Kelihatannya rada sensi gimana gicu sama Naruto.

Sebenarnya keduanya tak memiliki hubungan apapun. Mungkin Sei gitu soalnya cembubur melihat saya lebih perhatian ke NaruHina dari pada AkaMomo yang notabene gethek saya/plak/gak gitu Ding/ Sei cuman melihat Naruto sebagai sosok yang berpotensi menyulitkan dirinya.

Kemudian, tolong wordsnya diperpanjang thoooooor ...

Haduh sayang, tolong mengerti kami juga:"))))

Words 3k itu mikirnya udah kebul-kebul

Kami sebenarnya tidak pernah menargetkan wordsnya harus segini/begini.

Plis Naruto dengan Satsuki, thor!

Kalian jahat! Naruto itu suami saya/digeplak Hinata/

Okay, orang keempat bakal muncul di chap selanjutnya.

Terimakasih telah membaca a/n yang minim faedah ini...

Salam,

 **Kimono'z**


	9. Chapter 9

Decit sepatu dan dentuman bola membentur lantai berlapis kayu mewarnai pendengaran orang-orang di sana.

Mereka berlarian dengan sebuah bola menjadi pusat atensi.

Peluh membasahi raga, pun tubuh seolah tak mengenal letih meski terus diajak bergerak.

Di pinggir lapangan gimnasium bertuliskan Konoha Gakuen, gadis berambut cokelat dicepol dua menyerupai telinga panda sedang memperhatikan semua pemain di lapangan dengan serius.

Sepasang manik hazelnya lantas bergulir melirik lembaran kertas di tangannya. Perempuan berbaju putih bertuliskan Tenten pada punggung itu merupakan manajer dari klub basket Konoha Gakuen.

Latihan kali ini sangat penting bagi mereka, sebab lawan mereka besok adalah tim yang menjuarai _Winter Cup_ tahun lalu.

Dua nama dari tim lawan adalah sosok yang patut untuk diawasi dengan ketat. Ia tahu kapabilitas pemain Konoha Gakuen tidaklah sehebat lawannya esok. Namun strategi yang apik bisa mengalahkan orang-orang yang jauh lebih hebat. Menyelamatkan mereka dari kubangan berlumpur, jika mereka tahu cara melompat dengan benar.

Di lapangan, pemuda berambut cokelat panjang yang dikuncir ke belakang mengamati pergerakan bola dalam kuasa lawan tandingnya. Sosok laki-laki bernama lengkap Hyuuga Neji itu menjabat sebagai kapten. Sementara sang lawan, dia adalah pemuda berambut merah dengan pergerakan yang sangat lincah. Di sini, Neji berusaha membaca seluruh gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Gaara.

 _Dribel, crossover, back crossover_ dilakukan Gaara dengan sangat cepat. Ia berbelok ke sisi kanan untuk mencari celah, namun gerakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Neji berhasil membuat bola terlepas dari tangannya.

Aksi itu tidak luput dari mata jeli pria berbedan tinggi tegap yang sedari awal latihan duduk di bangku pemain. Tenzo Yamato, mengamati pergerakan duel singkat itu dengan cermat.

Ia menuliskan sesuatu pada buku catatan kecil yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

"Tenten, ini strategi untuk mematahkan alur permainan mereka." Yamato berkata seraya menyodorkan catatan kecil yang ia tulis beberapa saat lalu. Kemudian, beranjak pergi.

Tenten selalu kagum dengan kinerja otak pelatihnya yang mampu berpikir dengan sangat cepat.

.

Waktu terus bergulir, hingga tanpa rasa latih tanding pun selesai.

Sekarang, tampak para anggota klub basket terduduk di lantai dengan satu-satunya perempuan berdiri bersama papan tulis besar menghadap mereka.

"Pelatih sudah memberikan strategi untuk melawan Too Gakuen besok." Ujar sang manajer. "Too memiliki pemain yang hebat di setiap lini. Alur permainan yang dibuat point guard mereka menjadi kunci kemenangan tim itu." Lanjut Tenten.

"Lalu strateginya?" Laki-laki berambut cokelat di sana bertanya.

"Bunuh pergerakan Uzumaki Naruto, _point_ _guard_ terbaik tingkat _Junior High_ dua tahun lalu itu, dan kunci semua gerakan Aomine Daiki, a _ce Kiseki no Sedai_. Juga kita akan bermain dengan strategi ..." Tenten kembali berkata sembari menuliskan pola gerakan tim mereka pada papan tulis.

.

.

.

Dengan seragam yang sama, dua pemuda itu berjalan bersebelahan. Sangat kontras warna rambut mereka.

"Sepatu merek apa yang kau cari?" Laki-laki berambut biru gelap bertanya dengan nada malas.

"Aku tidak menentukan merek kalau soal sepatu, yang penting memiliki alas yang tidak licin dan kuat." Jawab Naruto santai dengan kedua lengan bersilangan di belakang kepalanya. "Kau punya saran?"

Terlihat Daiki sejenak berpikir, sebelum kemudian ia kembali melangkah. "Kau bisa pilih sendiri. Di toko langgananku punya ratusan stok untuk sepatu seperti itu."

Untuk sekarang mereka terlihat lebih dekat tanpa adanya sosok gadis cerewet yang selalu bersama mereka.

Naruto dan Daiki membuat janji secara diam-diam, agar Satsuki tak ikut sehingga waktu berkualitas mereka tak terganggu.

Lama berjalan, akhirnya sampai juga di toko sepatu langganan Daiki. Naruto pun langsung masuk menuju deretan rak kaca memilih sepatu yang ia inginkan.

"Di pertandingan kemarin, sepatumu terlihat masih bagus." Daiki tiba-tiba berujar ketika sahabatnya tengah mencocokkan ukuran kakinya dengan sepatu biru, beraksen oranye.

"Kise Ryouta setara dengan sainganku ketika di Amerika dulu. Aku harus bergerak lebih cepat, maka dari itu sepatuku rusak karena tak kuat menahan kecepatan langkahku." Naruto menjawab, dan tersenyum ketika sepatu yang ia coba terasa pas dan nyaman di kakinya.

Naruto telah menentukan pilihannya, " _Yosh_ , ini saja." Ketika ia tidak sengaja menoleh, iris azurenya tanpa sadar menangkap bayang seorang gadis berambut merah yang terasa familier bagi penglihatannya. Dari seragam sekolah yang dikenakan gadis itu, sangat jelas ia merupakan siswi Too Gakuen.

"Kau?" Naruto sedikit terkejut, perempuan itu adalah perempuan yang memberikannya _bento_ sehari setelah melawan Shinkyou Academy. Ia sangat ingat itu dari rambut merah panjang milik gadis tersebut.

Sang gadis pula terlihat sama terkejutnya, kemudian, ekspresinya terlihat salah tingkah ketika Naruto mengamati sepasang matanya di balik kacamata bening yang ia kenakan.

"N-Naruto S _enpai_?" Gadis itu menyebut nama pemuda pirang di sana. Hal tersebut meyakinkan Naruto bahwa gadis di depannya ini adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang telah membuatkannya _bento_ , hanya saja memiliki warna mata yang berbeda. Waktu itu dia memakai _softlens_?

"Kau mengenalnya?" Daiki sedikit sedikit heran, karena meski gsdis tersebut memakai seragam dari Too Gakuen, ia tak tahu gadis itu, bahkan urung sekali pun pernah bertemu dengannya di sekolah.

"Daiki, perkenalkan, dia Akasuna Sara. Sara, perkenalkan, ini Aomine Daiki. Kau pasti tahu dia siapa kan?"

Malu-malu Sara mengangguk, "Sa-salam kenal, Aomine _Senpai_." Ujarnya membungkukkan badan.

" _Aa_." Sedang Daiki hanya bersuara tak jelas menanggapinya. "Kalian sudah memanggil dengan nama?" Sambung Daiki kembali.

"Aku lebih suka dipanggil dengan namaku. Sara, kau juga bermain basket?" tanya Naruto melihat Sara yang tampaknya sedang bingung memilih sepatu olahraga.

Perempuan berkacamata itu lantas menggeleng, "Aku ingin membeli sepatu untuk kakakku, dia suka bermain basket di akhir pekan." Ujarnya menjeda. " _Senpai_ , bisa membantuku memilihkan sepatu yang pas?" Perempuan berparas rupawan itu meminta sembari membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

" _A-ah,_ baiklah. Kakakmu suka warna apa?" Naruto berkata lalu melepas sepatu yang tengah ia coba, kemudian memisahkannya untuk segera ia bayar.

Naruto mulai mengamati tiap sepatu di sana, kemudian mengambilkan satu untuk Sara di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana dengan ini? Modelnya bagus, pola alas kakinya juga mendukung agar tidak licin." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan sepatu berwarna merah beraksen putih.

Daiki tampak terabaikan, tetapi ia masa bodo dengan itu. Ia hanya merasa lucu, sahabatnya jadi terlihat seperti penjual sepatu. Daiki bahkan sampai terkikik dibuatnya.

"Aku pilih yang ini." Sara langsung memilih sepatu yang dipilihkan oleh Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu pun tersenyum,

Baik Sara dan Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju kasir guna membayar sepatu pilihannya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto _Senpai_ , Aomine _Senpai_." Sara kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk kesekian kali. Gadis itu sangat sopan, agak berbeda dengan perempuan cerewet yang sering mengatur mereka.

"Semoga kakakmu menyukainya." Tukas Naruto.

Sara terlihat berbalik dan kemudian keluar toko lebih dahulu.

Dan selepas Sara pergi, barulah Daiki bertanya. "Dia menyukaimu?"

Terang Naruto kontan membantahnya. "Kau gila, kami baru berkenalan kemarin." Naruto dengan malas berjalan keluar toko.

"Hei, tapi dia cantik juga."

"Lalu?"

"Ya anu. Kupikir ..."

"Anu apa?"

.

Malam ini begitu cerah. Rembulan memancarkan rona keemasan ditemani kerlip gugusan bimasakti. Sepoi angin meniup awan ke utara. Seolah tak membiarkan Tokyo diguyur hujan, lantas menggiringnya ke dataran yang lain.

Jejeran pertokoan mereka lalui. Melintasi trotoar, membaur bersama pedestrian lainnya. Yang khas dari musim panas adalah festival kembang api. Di langit, tampak bunga bermekaran dengan durasi hampir lima belas menit.

Namun bukan itu tujuan langkah kaki mereka sekarang. Jepang juga memiliki rumah makan cepat saji yang enak lo. Bahkan menurut Daiki, tempat tujuannya ini memiliki cita rasa menu tiga kali lebih lezat dari waralaba tetangga yang sangat terkenal itu. Teman dari Amerikanya ini harus mencobanya.

Plang Maji Burger terpampang jelas di halaman depan restoran.

 _"Oh, ini rumah makan yang Daiki maksud."_ Batin Naruto.

Dari luar, kesan tak jauh beda tertangkap oleh sepasang safir miliknya. Desain restoran cepat saji ini lebih simpel dari pada arsitektur cafe yang cenderung memiliki banyak sentuhan di sana-sini. Bangunan Maji Burger di dominasi oleh cat dinding berwarna _moccasin_. Warna kuning yang tidak terlalu cerah, namun terimpresi lembut dan nyaman.

"Oi, kau mau terus berdiri di sana, Naruto?"

Tanpa sang safir sadari, Daiki telah sampai di depan pintu. Naruto pun bergegas berlari ke arah pemuda jakung berambut biru gelap itu.

"Kau kenapa jadi linglung begini? Jangan bilang terbayang-bayang wajah gadis di toko sepatu tadi,"

"Apa sih, Daiki. Tidak."

" _Hooo_ ... benarkah?" Dengan wajah sok tahu dan senyum anehnya, Daiki menoleh menatap Naruto.

Naruto pun tak ayal dibuat sedikit salah tingkah. Ia tidak mengingat perempuan itu. Ia tadi hanya mengamati bentuk bangunan restoran ini. Namun karena Daiki menuduhnya begitu, ia tiba-tiba jadi teringat pada Sara.

 _"Ugh ... Sial!"_

" _Yosh_. Ayo masuk. Aku mau pesan _extra_ burger. Kau juga harus mencicipi kentang goreng di sini. Apalagi _vanilla shake_ nya. Kau pasti ketagihan Naru--"

 _Dug_

Daiki merasakan dada bidangnya berbenturan dengan tubuh seseorang selepas membuka pintu. Pria bertubuh lebih kecil darinya tampak terjungkal ke lantai.

" _Ugh_ ..."

Sosok yang tak begitu asing, namun Daiki lupa dia siapa.

Kalo tidak salah, pria dengan kornea mata kecil berwarna kecokelatan tersebut merupakan rekan satu tim si pemain bayangan.

"Kau kan?" Daiki berkata sembari menunjuk Furihata.

"Ha-hai ...?"

Netra kelam Daiki bergulir ke arah meja panjang di tengah restoran. Di sana, diisi oleh anak-anak berjaket putih-hitam beraksen merah dengan tulisan Seirin pada dada kirinya.

Daiki menyiku lengan Naruto. Sementara Furihata, sudah terlebih dulu lari keluar Maji Burger.

"Kau lihat di sana? Mereka adalah anak-anak Seirin."

"Seirin?"

Manik azure Naruto beralih pada sekumpulan pemuda dengan seorang gadis di antara mereka.

"Apa mereka sedang berpesta?"

"Mereka yang membuat Too sedikit kerepotan di musim lalu. Kami bertemu di babak final. Kau lihat pria yang di sana?"

Netra Naruto terfokus pada pemuda berambut merah gelap yang tengah melahap burger.

"Meski kurang meyakinkan, kau harus senantiasa waspada dengannya jika kita bertanding melawan mereka. Oh iya, dia juga cinta pertama Satsuki di SMP. Namanya Tetsu."

Seketika Naruto tersentak mendengar kata-kata cinta pertama.

 _"Cinta pertama? Dia? Cinta pertama Satsuki?!"_

Dari fisik, pria dengan alis bercabang tersebut memiliki proporsi tubuh yang hampir serupa Aomine. Badan tegap dan tinggi. Yang paling mencolok adalah nafsu makannya yang sama besar. Rupanya sedari Sekolah Menengah Pertama tipe-tipe pria idaman Satsuki memang tak jauh-jauh dari Daiki.

"Jika Satsuki bertemu dengannya, dia pasti langsung berlari sekencang mungkin memeluk Tetsu."

"Be-benarkah ...?"

Agak kurang bisa Naruto membayangkan Satsuki jadi seagresif itu.

"Aomine- _kun_?" Suara bash lembut terdengar dari sesosok pemuda berhelai biru muda yang melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

"Siapa?" Toleh Naruto pada Daiki.

"Ayo." Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Daiki langsung melangkah menuju meja di mana sekumpulan orang itu duduk. Naruto terpaksa mengikuti Daiki.

"Aomine- _kun_ , kau dari mana?"

Beberapa orang yang ada di sana terkejut selepas Daiki dan Naruto mendekati mejanya. Namun keterkejutan itu tidak lama. Bergulirnya waktu, atmosfer ketegangan pun mencair begitu saja.

" _Oh_ , Aomine."

"Aomine- _san_ ,"

Mereka ternyata anak-anak yang ramah. Seorang pemuda berkacamata bahkan mencarikan dua kursi lagi untuk Daiki dan Naruto duduk.

"Terimakasih,"

"Tadi aku mengantar Naruto mencari sepatu."

" _Oh_ ," Kuroko melirik Naruto yang duduk di samping Daiki.

"Kalian sedang berpesta?"

"Ah, hari ini Izuki berulang tahun, Aomine. Benarkan?" Junpei menarik kepala Izuki, mengapitnya, dan menjitak ubun-ubunnya.

"O-oi apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sudahlah jangan malu-malu, _hahaha_ ..."

Obrolan semakin lama kian larut bak Daiki dan Naruto bergabung sejak awal. Dua orang itu turut tertawa bersama kekonyolan tim Seirin.

Yang tak menanggapi kedatangan mereka hanyalah lelaki yang tengah menikmati burgernya dengan lahap.

Agaknya, hal itu membuat Daiki jengkel lantas menyindirnya.

"Kau makan atau kesurupan? _Ck_ , rakus sekali."

"Huh?" Jelas pemuda berbadan besar tersebut merasakan sindiran Daiki. "Apa masalah mu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku heran melihat porsi makanmu. Kau tidak makan selama seminggu, huh?"

"Oi oi!"

 _Brakkk_ ...

"Bukankah kau juga begitu? Kau bahkan lebih rakus dari orang yang tak makan selama setahun."

"Apa katamu?!"

"Aku mengatakan kebenaran."

"Kau ..."

Setiap kali bertemu, dua orang dengan warna kulit berbeda itu selalu bertengkar. Entah Daiki yang memulai, atau justru si lelaki berambut berma.

Hal ini bukan menjadi sesuatu yang asing bagi Seirin maupun Too. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto yang baru pertama melihatnya. Ia sedikit bingung melihat kelakuan dua orang yang sebenarnya serupa kaca itu.

 _"Sepertinya, persaingan cinta membuat hubungan mereka tidak begitu baik."_

"Tutup mulutmu, _Baka_!"

"Kau _Aho_!"

"Hei, sudah-sudah. Aomine- _kun_ , kau tidak ingin memesan makanan?" Sela si biru muda di antara dua rekannya yang ribut-ribut.

"Aaah, gara-gara kau aku nyaris lupa. Naruto, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Aku?"

Naruto lalu memperhatikan daftar menu yang menempel di dinding.

" _Etto_ , sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan sejak tadi ..."

Atensi Naruto dan Daiki tak ayal balik teralih pada bocah berparas lugu tersebut.

"Bukankah kau murid pindahan bernomor punggung 12 itu?" Kuroko mulai menyadari siapa Naruto setelah mengingat-ingatnya semenjak tadi.

"Ah benar. Kau yang menggantikan posisi Imayoshi. Si murid baru pindahan Amerika. Sama seperti Kagami. Benar kan?" Junpei menoleh.

 _"Kagami?"_

Sementara pria yang dimaksud tampak menatap malas.

"Aku melihatnya melalui siaran televisi, permainan kalian melawan Kaijo. Kalian benar-benar hebat, Naruto-san bisa membuat Kise begitu kerepotan."

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya seraya tersenyum malu-malu.

" _Aaah_ , aku seperti melihat dua kisedai yang bermain."

Terulur tangan itu ke arah Naruto. Pemuda berambut biru muda yang tersenyum kepadanya. "Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Salam kenal."

Naruto membalas jabat tangan Kuroko. "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

Tangan mereka saling berjabat. Naruto tersenyum dan pemuda itu juga membalas senyumannya.

Namun, nama Tetsuya entah mengapa mendadak begitu familier di telinganya.

 _Tetsuya ..._

 _Kuroko Tetsuya ..._

 _Tetsu?_

 _"Eeeeeh, Tetsu?!"_ Dalam hati Naruto berteriak.

Naruto menoleh cepat ke arah Daiki yang terlihat mengorek kupingnya dan tak memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa Naruto- _san_?" Melihat gelagat aneh Naruto, Kuroko bertanya.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak apa-apa. _Hehehe_..."

Jadi dari tadi Naruto salah mengira tentang cinta pertama Satsuki. Naruto kira pria berambut merah itu. Lagi pula, saat Daiki tadi menunjuk meja ini, Naruto seperti tak melihat keberadaan pria bernama Kuroko tersebut di sana.

Naruto memperhatikan Kuroko lekat-lekat.

Laki-laki yang Satsuki sukai, tipikal pria idaman Satsuki, rupanya pria yang lembut.

"Aku Kagami Taiga." Satu tangan lagi terulur padanya.

Ah, rupanya namanya Kagami. Aku memang sudah salah menduga sejak awal.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal."

"Aku juga mau berkenalan!" Teriak Izuki semangat.

"Aku dulu. Baru kau!" Potong Junpei.

Hal ini berubah jadi ajang perkenalan. Mereka saling bergantian untuk menjabat tangan Naruto. Sementara Furihata yang izin untuk ke minimarket sejak tadi belum juga kembali. Tidak mungkin kan di Tokyo saja dia tersesat?

Satu-satunya perempuan di sana, yang sekaligus adalah pelatih dari tim Seirin hanya memperhatikan saja. Ia terlihat menikmati _vanilla shake_ yang ia pegang.

"Uzumaki Naruto ya?" Batinnya.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

 _Hallo, bertemu lagi dengan Ki_ _Terimakasih fav/fol/reviewnya ya gaeess :-*_

 _Ki menerima segala jenis apresiasi kok, termasuk flame sekalipun_

 _Terimakasih ya, buat guest san "The Ereaser"_

the ereaser chapter 8 . Sep 30

fic sampah. up mu sungguh mnyedihkn anka lacur

 _Iya. Kamu emang menyedihkan kok. Aku tahu. Jadi ga perlu curhat ya sayang:"))) aku tahu kamu butuh kecupan. Sini aku cium. Mau aku atau dimdim? :v_

 _Lalu guest san "Uzuto"_

Coeg lu thor... Masa pairnya naruhina -_- udh mainstreim, bikin bosan aja nih fanfic. Pairnya satsuki aja biar seru coeg!

 _Nah, ini juga kayaknya mabok Paracetamol. Ku ga masukin Hinata di sini ya sayang. Ga ada hinata. Lagian Mereka itu suami istri di Canonnya. Jadi dari segi mananya yang mainstream? Coeg, melek coeng, baca tag di ffnya :)))_

 _Terimakasih review yang lain_

 _Yang kemarin pm, udah Ki bales ya. Mungkin belum dibuka aja._

 _ **What do the boys think?** diusahakan update seminggu sekali, setiap hari Jumat_

 _Salam hangat,_

 _Dari ku yang tidak mencintaimu/eh:"_


	10. Chapter 10

Suasana arena pertandingan begitu bising menjelang laga antara Konoha Gakuen melawan Too Gakuen.

Animo penonton kentara terpancar dari raut wajah mereka yang duduk di tribune.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda terlihat memasang raut kesal. Ia terus menerus memandang arlojinya dan arah pintu masuk berkali-kali.

" _Aho_ mine, Naru- _Baka_! Jika tim kalah karena keterlambatan kalian, aku tidak akan segan membawa mimpi buruk menjadi kenyataan." Satsuki duduk dengan meremas handuk kecil dalam genggamannya.

Di dekat Satsuki, Wakamatsu tak kalah kesalnya dengan sikap dua orang itu. Ia bersumpah bakal memberi hukuman berat untuk Naruto dan Daiki usai pertandingan ini.

.

 _Hosh_ ... _hosh_ ...

"Masih jauh?" Napas Naruto tersengal.

"Tidak. Dua kilometer lagi."

" _Agggrrh_ ... sial!"

Naruto dan Daiki langsung berlari usai turun dari bus. Keduanya terpaksa turun dua halte dari stadion tempat tim mereka bermain, lantaran lalu lintas yang padat hingga bus terjebak kemacetan.

Ini bisa dijadikan pemanasan sebelum bertanding. Tapi tetap gila untuk dua orang yang bisa-bisanya bangun kesiangan, hanya gara-gara pulang larut saking terlalu asyik berbincang dengan tim Seirin dan sempat-sempatnya pula tersesat.

.

 _Kemarin malam,_

Maji Burger masih terasa ramai dengan kumpulan remaja berjaket putih dengan aksen merah dan dua orang berpenampilan beda.

Pukul 22.00 obrolan masih berlanjut, hingga seorang perempuan berambut cokelat pendek menginterupsi.

"Sudah larut. Besok kalian ada pertandingan melawan Konoha Gakuen, bukan?" Riko menunjuk Naruto dan Daiki.

Perempuan itu sedikitnya sudah menganalisis kekuatan fisik pemuda pirang di sana dalam perbincangan. Semua standar. Namun kelebihannya, kekuatan kakinya berada di atas para pemain Seirin. Sudah pasti Naruto dapat melompat tinggi dan berlari dengan sangat cepat. Itulah yang sudah Riko tahu.

 _"Point guard terbaik Junior High dua tahun lalu. Itu bukan penghargaan yang didapat secara kebetulan."_ Riko membatin sambil menatap Naruto yang memandangi arlojinya.

"Kau benar, aku sampai lupa waktu," ucap Naruto tak ingin mendapat amukan dari tim besok pagi.

"Sebaiknya kita semua pulang." Sosok laki-laki berkacamata menegaskan. Dia adalah kapten tim Seirin. Semua anggota pun menyetujuinya.

Mereka lantas bergegas bersiap pulang. Semua orang di sana berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Aomine- _kun_ , Uzumaki- _kun_." Lelaki berambut _baby blue_ melambaikan tangan kepada Daiki dan Naruto.

Daiki mengangguk, sementara Naruto membalas lambaian tangan tersebut.

"Mereka orang-orang yang ramah." Naruto menoleh ke arah Daiki yang sudah berbalik.

"Jika sudah di lapangan, mereka bisa menghancurkanmu dengan kerja sama." Daiki pun berjalan lebih dahulu. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mendengarkan dan mengikutinya.

.

Hanya duduk memandangi jalanan yang sepi pengguna, mobil pun sekadar sesekali melintas.

Mereka segera memasuki bus tak lama setelah bus berhenti di hadapan mereka. Tak ada yang bersuara baik Naruto dan Daiki. Keduanya menikmati perjalanan, hingga sesuatu yang janggal dirasa oleh Naruto.

"Daiki, bukannya kita harusnya berbelok ke kanan?" Naruto terbingung dengan jalur bus yang tengah ia naiki.

"Kita salah naik bus." Dengan malas Daiki berujar. Sungguh kebodohan yang tak kunjung sirna dari sejawat kecilnya itu.

Naruto menatap sahabatnya dengan malas. Kalau dirinya yang tersesat, itu bisa dibilang wajar lantaran ia sudah empat tahun lebih tidak berada di Jepang.

Daiki sama sekali tak menunjukkan raut bersalah lantaran membuang waktu dengan tersesat.

Mau tidak mau, mereka harus berhenti pada halte berikutnya.

.

Pukul 23:40 keduanya baru tiba di rumah Daiki. Naruto memutuskan menginap, sebab sekolah lebih dekat dari rumah sahabatnya itu.

"Aku punya sesuatu untuk lelaki sejati."

Di kamar Daiki, mereka tak langsung beristirahat. Daiki sibuk membongkar lemarinya untuk menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik. Naruto pula sama bodohny dengan penasaran akan hal apa yang ingin Daiki tunjukkan.

 _Bruk!_

Daiki menjatuhkan bertumpuk-tumpuk majalah bertuliskan Horikita Mai tepat di depan Naruto.

 _Shit!_ Jelas Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Ternyata yang dimaksud Daiki adalah tumpukan koleksi majalah semi-vulgar miliknya sendiri.

Sosok perempuan berambut hitam dengan balutan bikini putih terpampang besar di sampul depan. Insting kelelakian Naruto terpancing. Bagaimanapun ia normal. Disuguhi pemandangan yang seperti itu, ia laksana rubah yang dipancing dengan makanan favoritnya.

"Boleh?" Dengan wajah bodohnya, Naruto menatap Daiki yang memejamkan mata dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Memasang pose bangga yang mengarah untuk diri sendiri.

"Kau boleh lihat yang mana pun, kecuali yang terbaru. Aku masih belum ingin membukanya." Daiki menggapai edisi terbaru majalah itu kemudian menyamankan diri di ranjang.

Naruto yang masih duduk di lantai menatap halaman demi halaman majalah tersebut.

" _Wow_! Ukuran _G Cup_?!" Sepasang iris azure Naruto menatap wanita berambut pirang pucat dengan bikini cokelat. Ukuran bombastis, pose menantang serta tema _outdoor_ membuat si model terkesan liar dan berbahaya.

"Tsunade Senju, bukan?" Aku juga mengaguminya, tetapi tetap Mai- _chan_ nomor satu." Daiki berucap sambil bersantai kemudian membalik halaman majalah di depannya.

Halaman majalah terus berganti. Segala pose dan beberapa model tampak mengisi lembaran tersebut, dan satu pose yang paling menantang jatuh pada model bernama Yamanaka Ino.

Pada lembar itu, berukuran _D Cup_ , Yamanaka Ino terlihat menggenggam sebuah terong berukuran jumbo dengan bibir seksi mengecupnya serta lirikan mata nakal mengarah pada kamera. Kesan super sensual dan sangat memaksa hormon tuk sampai pada puncak.

Dua lelaki normal tersebut sulit tidur karena memandangi lembar-lembar penggugah hasrat, hingga dini hari.

Satu hal yang baru Naruto tahu tentang sahabatnya, Daiki bukan suka bermalas-malasan, tetapi selalu sulit tidur karena memandangi gambar dada padat nan kenyal dan bokong sintal setiap harinya. Jelas saja ia suka mengantuk di siang hari.

Hingga tepat pukul 03:00 AM, keduanya tertidur pulas bersama tumpukan majalah 'panas' berserakan di sekitar mereka

.

.

 _Hosh_ ... _hosh_ ...

Lima belas menit kiranya Daiki dan Naruto berlari. _"Ayo semangat!"_ Mantra berkobar dalam hati, menyemangati diri sendiri lantaran beberapa meter lagi mereka kan tiba pada pintu masuk stadion.

Tentu tak ingin waktu semakin banyak terbuang, langkah mereka semakin dipercepat.

.

"Aomine Daiki, Uzumaki Naruto. Selamat datang, kostumnya sudah aku siapkan." Satsuki langsung berujar demikian kala dua lelaki itu sampai di bangku pemain.

Keduanya segera mengambil _jersey_ masing-masing, kemudian berbalik menuju ruang ganti.

"Kalau kita kalah mimpi buruk akan menjadi nyata." Suara itu menggema di lorong menuju ruang ganti. Naruto dan Daiki yang mendengar seketika merinding dibuatnya.

Entah karena efek suara yang menggema, atau bukan, mereka hanya merasa suara feminin tersebut seperti ancaman dari malaikat pencabut nyawa.

.

Peluh kian menetes dan letih pun terus menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Pertandingan sangat berat sebelah tanpa kehadiran dua pemain andalan dari tim berkostum hitam.

Skor saat ini 42 : 58 untuk keunggulan tim yang dipimpin oleh Hyuuga Neji. Sepasang ametis milik pemuda berambut cokelat itu memandang deretan bangku pemain tim lawan. Di sana sudah terdapat dua orang berbeda warna rambut tengah mendengarkan pelatih mereka.

" _Time out_ , Hitam." Sang wasit segera menghentikan permainan untuk sesaat. Kedua tim langsung kembali pada bangku tempat teman mereka berada.

Di bangku Too Gakuen, terlihat Wakamatsu merangkul kedua rekan timnya yang terlambat. "Selesai pertandingan, aku ingin berbicara dengan kalian."

Daiki dan Naruto sedikit merinding. Ya, pasti hukuman yang akan mereka dapat. Tak mampu dielak lagi. Keduanya hanya pasrah, dan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik pada pertandingan ini.

Pertandingan kembali dilanjutkan. Pergantian pemain langsung dilakukan tim berbaju hitam. Masuknya sang _ace_ dan pemain baru berambut pirang pasti akan mengubah alur pertandingan.

"Hampir dua kuarter kita tertinggal." Naruto melihat sisa waktu yang hanya menyisakan 2 menit di kuarter kedua ini.

"Kau hanya perlu mengoper padaku." Daiki masuk ke lapangan lebih dahulu.

Sepasang kelereng biru Naruto hanya memandang sahabatnya. Ia tentu tidak akan selalu mengoper bola pada Daiki. Bukan berarti ia tak percaya pada kemampuan _power forward_ kebanggaan Too Gakuen. Hanya saja, di pertandingan kali ini Naruto ingin bermain lebih _powerful_. Tidak seperti biasanya yang hanya membangun alur dan memberikan dukungan dari komandonya, tetapi mekakukan penyerangan, pertahanan, sekaligus membangunan alur pertandingan akan ia lakukan.

Pertandingan kembali dimulai. Bola diawali oleh tim Konoha Gakuen.

Sang kapten tim tampak mendribel bola, namun belum sampai setengah lapangan sudah berada Naruto bersiap menghadapinya.

"Kau ingin melakukan _one-on-one_ denganku, Naruto?" Lelaki berambut cokelat itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia jelas tahu kapabilitas si pemuda pirang.

"Neji?" Naruto memasang wajah terkejut. Ia ingat betul, sosok pemuda di depannya ini tak lain _point guard_ yang ia lawan ketika masih Sekolah Dasar di babak final, sebelum ia pergi ke Amerika bersama mendiang ayahnya.

"Kau mengingatku? Berbeda dengan dia ya?" Tunjuk Neji pada Daiki.

"Tentu saja. Kau sangat berbahaya. Kalau Daiki sudah jelas ia tidak ingat. Ia hanya mengingat cara memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Majulah, Neji!" Jawab Naruto. Ia segera memasang posisi bertahan.

Neji memberikan senyuman kemudian bergerak liar mencoba melewati Naruto.

Duel sengit langsung ditunjukkan _poin guard_ andalan kedua tim. Daiki yang melihat hal tersebut tentu terkejut. Gerakan pemain lawan memang tak secepat Naruto, tetapi kontrol bolanya lebih hebat dari saat latih tanding sebelum _Inter High_ dimulai.

Satu celah berhasil dibuat oleh Neji. Sela kedua kaki Naruto tampak lebih lebar dari ssbelumnya. Ia langsung memantulkan bola ke sana.

 _Plak!_

Naruto mengarahkan tangannya ke belakang. Tanpa melihat bola ia seolah menyadari posisi bola berada.

Bola liar di sambut Ozora Aoi untuk melakukan _counter attack_ , namun harus terhenti saat lelaki berkulit putih pucat menghadangnya sambil tersenyum. Tak ada celah sedikit pun untuk melewati Sai.

Ia melihat Naruto memberikannya aba-aba dengan mengangkat tinggi sebelah tangannya, kemudian menunjuk ring lawan sambil berlari. Tentu Ozora mengerti maksud rekannya itu. Ia melakulan _crossover_ lalu melempar bola dengan cepat ke arah ring.

 _Whuss!_

Naruto yang beradu kecepatan dengan Neji, berhasil meninggalkan kapten Konoha Gakuen itu dua meter di belakang.

Naruto melompat tinggi ke arah ring dan berputar membelakanginya untuk melihat bola, dengan sebelah tangannya ia menggapai benda bulat tersebut kemudian mengarahkannya pada ring.

 _Brak!_

 _Dunk_ keras dilakukan Naruto, memukau semua orang di sana. Itu adalah _alley oop_ dipadu dengan _post up dunk_.

Daiki seketika merasa terbakar melihat kehebatan sahabatnya. Ia segera mengambil posisi untuk melakukan pertahanan. Namun fokus matanya masih berada pada Naruto.

"Aku akan mengerahkan semua kemampuanku, Neji." Naruto berujar demikian, seketika membuat laki-laki berambut panjang itu bersemangat.

"Itu yang kuharapkan."

Permaian dimulai kembali, tetapi waktu hanya menunggu detik-detik akhir di kuarter kedua ini.

.

 _Kuarter ketiga_ ,

Alur pertandingan mulai terasa berbeda. Sangat cepat perputaran bola terjadi, tetapi yang paling mencolok adalah aksi laki-laki pirang bernomor punggung 12 yang menggila di pertandingan ini. Sangat jauh dari karakter permainannya di pertandingan lalu.

Duel lebih sering terjadi antara kedua _point guard_ , jika Neji berhasil membangun alur serangan dengan hebat sebelum Naruto hadir, kali ini semua seolah sia-sia. Penampilan pemuda itu berhasil mematahkan strategi yang dibuat pelatih lawan.

Skor Too Gakuen terus bertambah. Namun Konoha Gakuen juga masih belum ingin menyerah.

Dalam pertandingan kali ini, sosok Aomine Daiki terasa berkurang perannya untuk menggetarkan ring lawan, meski ia tetap fokus pada permainannya. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang menunjukkan keseriusan dalam tiap teknik yang ia tampilkan. Jauh bila dibanding saat melawan Kaijo, di mana Naruto hanya melakukan pertahanan dan membangun alur sambil mengunci pergerakan Kise Ryouta.

Daiki tentu tak ingin kalah dari sahabatnya. Ia juga akan menunjukkan semua kehebatannya.

"Sakurai!" Daiki meminta operan dari sang _shooting guard_ , kemudian langsung melesat cepat melewati Gaara yang terus menyulitkannya tiap berada di dalam garis _three point_.

Daiki menampilkan gerakan rumit yang sering dilakukan ketika bermain _street basket_. Hal tersebut berada diuar perhitungan Gaara. Ia memang bisa mengimbangi kecepatan Daiki, tapi tidak untuk dapat menyamakan gerakan rumit dari sosok lelaki bermanik kelam itu.

 _Brak!_

 _Dunk_ keras dilakukan Daiki usai melewati penjagaan Gaara. Skor 60 : 54 masih dengan keunggulan Konoha Gakuen yang perlahan terkejar dalam perolehan angka.

Kuarter ketiga terus menerus menampilkan pertarungan sengit kedua tim. Perang poin, terus berlangsung, dan alur permainan terus berganti kepemilikan.

Di penghujung kuarter ketiga, terlihat sekali peluh sudah membasahi pakaian semua pemain. Permainan sama sekali tidak memberikan tempo lambat. Skor berhasil disamakan pada kuarter ketiga.

Angka 65 : 65 menghiasi papan skor, tak terbayangkan betapa sulitnya menjebol pertahanan Konoha Gakuen yang sekarang.

Daiki pertama kali melihat kemampuan penuh sahabatnya hanya bisa terperangah. Ia tak dapat membayangkan bila Naruto berada sebagai lawan. Sensasi berdebar, atmosfer panas, rasa letih yang luar biasa pasti akan ia rasa.

Stamina yang sangat besar dimiliki Naruto, pemuda pirang tersebut tak tampak terengah sedikit pun. Hanya peluh saja keluar dari tubuhnya. Hingga kuarter ketiga berakhir, masih tampak normal napas laki-laki bermanik biru itu.

Satsuki memberikan handuk pada Daiki yang memerhatikan Naruto, hal itu menjadi perhatian dari Satsuki.

"Naruto- _kun_ memiliki stamina dua kali lebih besar darimu, Dai- _chan. A_ ku tidak bisa membayangkan latihan seperti apa yang ia lakukan di luar latihan tim."

Daiki semakin merasa bahwa dirinya harus lebih sering ikut berlatih, bukan bermalas-malasan seperti yang ia lakukan biasanya.

Kuarter keempat pun dimulai, bola diawali Too Gakuen. Menyerang dan bertahan harus terus mereka tingkatkan demi menggapai kemenangan hari ini.

Bola berada dalam kuasa Naruto, laki-laki bernomor 12 tersebut langsung melakukan _drive_ , ciri permainan dari _street basket_ ia perankan. Bermain dengan alur cepat turut andil dalam tahap menuju kemenangan bila mampu mengendalikannya.

Di hadapannya berdiri sosok Neji yang bersiap menghentikannya. Ia langsung mengoper pada Ozora, kemudian memberikan _drive_ cepat usai melakukan _fake_ terhadap Sai. Langkahnya terhenti ketika Kankuro berada tepat di depannya, ia langsung melakukan tembakan 2 angka kala Kankuro belum berada pada posisi yang baik untuk memblokirnya.

 _Blesh!_

Keunggulan di kuarter keempat berhasil direbut Too Gakuen. Dengan kompak, tim berkostum biru itu kembali mengatur pertahanan. Konoha Gakuen tak kan bertekuk lutut. Mereka adalah tim yang luar biasa, meski tahun lalu tidak berhasil lolos _Inter High_ pun juga _Winter Cup_.

Perang angka terjadi kembali di kuarter keempat.

Saling menambah angka demi kemenangan yang merupakan harga mutlak untuk melaju ke putaran berikutnya. Hingga pada 3 menit terakhir, Too Gakuen masih menjaga keunggulannya, skor 84 : 80.

Di bangku penonton terlihat tim Seirin baru saja datang untuk menonton pertandingan ini. Mereka tak menyangka kejutan yang diberikan Konoha Gakuen. Tim debutan itu mampu menahan Too Gakuen dalam perang angka.

Kagami memperhatikan rivalnya bermain sangat baik, namun di samping itu, sosok pemain bernomor punggung 12 berhasil menarik atensinya. Pemuda yang seharusnya berposisi sebagai _point guard_ terlihat beroperasi ke seluruh lini, mendominasi lapangan seolah menjadi teritorial kekuasaannya.

Hingga pada penghujung akhir pertandingan, si _point guard_ bernomor punggung 12 masih menguasai semua lini. Dribel cepat yang ia laksanakan, berhasil melepaskan diri dari _double team_ yang berusaha mengunci pergerakannya, namun tak membuahkan hasil.

Naruto kini tepat berada di atas area _free throw_ , ia segera melompat beberapa langkah dari garis, disusul Kankuro yang berada tempat di bawah ring. Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu berusaha menghentikan Naruto. Namun dengan tiba-tiba Naruto mengoperkan bolanya pada Daiki yang baru saja lepas dari penjagaan Gaara.

Daiki langsung melakukan _fade away_ , lantaran Gaara langsung berlari menutup jalur Daiki menuju ring.

 _Blesh!_

Bola berhasil masuk dengan sempurna.

Skor 94 : 91 mengakhiri pertandingan.

Di bangku pemain Too Gakuen tampak para anggota melompat senang atas kemenangan hari ini.

.

.

.

Purnama membulat sempurna nun jauh tinggi di sana, berjarak ribuan kaki dari tempatnya berdiri.

Helai bermanya melambai ditiup angin. Dari balkon rumah, ia melihat beberapa orang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan pesta kebun untuk sang kakak yang besok genap berusia 18 tahun. Usia yang mana merupakan fase dari tahap-tahap menuju dewasa.

"Semoga kakak menyukainya."

.

Lantunan merdu dari biola menemani langkah para undangan memasuki area pesta. Gemerlap cahaya yang menempel pada rumpun di taman, ditambah tata ruang yang epic menambah kesan cantik kebun yang biasanya ketika senja datang mulai ditutupi oleh selimut gelita.

Tamunya sebenarnya tidak banyak. Hanya teman-teman sang kakak dari sekolahnya, dan beberapa sejawat main pemuda berhelai merah itu.

Kue bertingkat tiga berada di atas meja di tengah-tengah area. Sejumlah minuman dan makanan tersaji pada meja-meja bulat yang masing-masing di kelilingi oleh kursi-kursi putih.

Tema hari ini bebas. Tak ada _dress code_ khusus, sebab sang kakak tidak begitu begitu suka aturan mengikat yang terkesan rumit bagi teman-temannya.

Malam ini Sara terlihat sangat cantik dalam balutan _dress_ _tosca_ dengan rok menggembung dan aksen bling-bling di sekitar area dada. Rambutnya di kuncir ke belakang, ia tampak memakai lensa kontak berwarna violet untuk matanya yang minus.

Atensi para tamu yang hadir--kebanyakan adalah laki-laki--tak ayal tertuju pada gadis itu. Ia bak menjelma jadi Cinderella yang memukau. Sosok yang mana sulit membuat seorang berkedip lagi usai menatapnya.

"Sial. Tak kusangka bocah itu memiliki adik yang manis." Kotaro mengambil segelas jus jeruk dan meneguknya.

" _Hmm_ ... _hmm_ ... sudah kuduga kau bakal tertarik."

"Hei, jangan bandingkan aku denganmu Reo _nee_. Aku kan normal. Mana mungkin aku tak tertarik pada gadis secantik itu."

"Bagimu ular yang memakai rok juga cantik."

"Enak saja!"

Sementara dua sahabatnya sedang sibuk berdebat, Eikichi lebih memilih menikmati steak tenderloin yang di sajikan secara percuma. Kapan lagi memakan daging khas dalam gratis yang biasanya dijual sangat mahal?

Eikichi meneguk ludah entah yang keberapa kali. Setelah satu potong berhasil masuk ke mulutnya, raut tak terjabarkan terlukis di wajah pemuda setinggi hampir dua meter itu.

"Ini nikmat sekali ~"

 _Egggghhh_ ...

Sendawa Eikichi yang keras membuat beberapa orang yang duduk dan berdiri di dekat meja mereka seketika menoleh.

 _"Dasaaaaar!"_ Dalam hati pemilik rambut pirang mengumpat.

 ** _Pletak!_**

.

"Kakak?"

Rupanya pemuda itu dari tadi berdiri di tempat ini. Padahal, beberapa menit sebelumnya Sara telah mencarinya ke berbagai tempat. Harusnya dia segera turun dan menyapa teman-temannya. Tetapi rasanya sang kakak tidak benar-benar senang dengan pesta ini.

"Kak?"

Sara dan sang kakak hanya beda satu setengah tahun. Fakta Sara mengetahui ia memiliki saudara ialah saat dirinya duduk di kelas satu Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Ya, ia dan Sasori merupakan saudara kandung seayah, namun tidak seibu.

Ibu Sasori merupakan wanita yang tidak benar-benar dinikahi ayahnya. Kini perempuan cantik berambut merah itu telah meninggal sebab penyakit kanker menggerogoti rahimnya tiga tahun terakhir sebelum ia wafat.

Masa-masa SMP Sasori habiskan di Amerika. Baru pada tahun ajaran baru di mulai, Sasori akhirnya pulang ke Jepang.

Mulanya sang kakak tinggal bersamanya di Tokyo. Namun hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama sebab Sasori memilih Kyoto untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya.

Ayahnya menyewakan sebuah apartemen guna sang kakak tinggal. Tentu semua orang tahu, sekolah paling elit yang konon berisikan siswa-siswi cerdas di Kyoto bernama apa.

"Kakak tidak turun?"

Kado darinya masih ia sembunyikan di balik punggung. Berdebar rasanya. Habisnya, pemuda itu selalu memasang wajah dingin. Sara urung menjumpai Sasori dalam kondisi tersenyum.

"Kakak cepat turun. Ibu dan ayah menanti di bawah. Oh iya, aku punya sesuatu untuk Kakak loh. Ini hal kecil sih, tapi kuharap Kakak menyukainya."

Netra hazel Sasori menangkap bayang kotak berwarna biru tua yang dibungkus lagi dengan pita merah jambu.

Sara tampak malu-malu menyerahkannya. Batinnya diselimuti keraguan, tetapi ia percaya sang kakak bakal tetap menerima meski tidak suka.

"... untukku?"

Sara mantap mengangguk, "Aku tidak tahu hal lain yang Kakak suka kecuali basket. Jadi aku membelikan ini untukmu. Kemarin aku tidak sengaja melewati toko sepatu, dan--"

 _Buagg_ ...

Terlemparlah kotak itu ke lantai hingga isi di dalamnya keluar. Sepasang sepatu berwarna putih bercorak biru muda.

Sara terang tersentak melihat ini. Ia tak percaya sang kakak justru membuangnya.

"Ka-Kakak?"

"Kau hanya tahu satu dari yang kusuka kan? Kau tak tahu apa yang ku benci kan? Kau ingin tahu apa yang paling tidak kusuka di dunia ini?"

Manik Sara berkaca-kaca. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sang kakak ucap.

"Kau, keluargamu, ibumu, ayahmu, semua orang yang membuat ibuku menderita, aku membencinya!"

"Hah, lucu sekali. Kalian memungutku dengan belas kasihan. Memungutku setelah ibuku mati. Lalu dengan begitu kalian dapat mengklaim diri kalian malaikat? Aku tidak ingin pesta seperti ini, Sara. Aku tak perlu dimanja seperti kau dengan segala fasilitas penuh sejak kau keluar dari rahim ibumu!

"Kau tahu bagaimana menderitanya ibuku semasa hidup? Kau ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya dicampakkan dan si berengsek itu lebih memilih jalangnya? Kau takkan mengerti, Sara. Kau lahir dari keluarga sempurna, kesempurnaan yang didapat secara picik dengan menghancurkan orang lain."

Sasori melewati Sara yang berdiri mematung tanpa suara. Senyap, isaknya perlahan keluar bersama bulir air matanya yang tumpah.

Jadi ini alasan mengapa sang kakak selalu dingin?

Sara tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Jujur, ia sakit ibu dan ayahnya, yang notabene juga ayah lelaki itu, dikata-katai demikian.

Sara juga tahu bila hati ibunya tak kalah meronta ketika mendengar pria itu berujar ia punya satu anak lagi.

Bagaimana ibunya berusaha menerima segala kenyataan tersebut? Kenyataan pahit dibohongi selama bertahun-tahun, tidak hanya Sasori yang sakit, ia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Menunduk, Sara merasakan kakinya melemas.

Dari bawah terdengar sang pembawa acara memulai dengan basa-basi khas candaan.

Selanjutnya, terdengar riuh tepuk tangan bersahutan dengan tawa.

Ia tak ingin turun. Wajahnya terlalu kacau untuk sebuah pesta spesial

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

Hallo~

Baka DimDim di sini, Dimdim cuman mau bilang. Jangan protes soal pair. Nikmatin aja ceritanya~~

Baka DimDim dan Kimono'z adalah Tuhan dalam cerita ini, kami bertarung untuk pair mana yang akan berlabuh.

Dimdim sedang memperjuangkan Naruto x Satsuki sekuat tenaga/jadi tenang aja/ :v

 **Selamat membaca:))**


	11. Chapter 11

Dua pemuda berlari bersama. Seorang bermanik biru gelap, dan si pirang yang memiliki iris azure secerah langit. Matahari memang sudah tampak condong di arah barat. Namun tetap saja sinarnya menyengat kulit, membuat dua remaja yang sedang menjalani hukuman di sana tak nyaman.

Lelah mereka rasakan setelah hampir satu jam lamanya berlari tanpa henti, " _Ah_! Wakamatsu sudah tidak waras! Dia berniat membunuh kita!" Entah kali ke berapa Daiki mengumpat dengan kalimat yang sama.

"Staminamu sedikit sekali," ejek Naruto terang memicu kekesalan Daiki. Pemuda berkulit Tan itu lantas mempercepat laju larinya yang tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakang Naruto. Peluh memang membasahi tubuh keduanya, tapi pernapasan mereka sungguh berbeda. Daiki sudah terlihat terengah, sebaliknya Naruto tampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu!."

Sepulang sekolah mereka tidak langsung menuju gimnasium untuk berlatih. Alasannya adalah mereka harus menerima balasan atas keterlambatannya di pertandingan melawan Konoha Gakuen kemarin. Sang kapten dengan seenaknya membuat hukuman untuk mereka, dan hukumannya sungguh di luar dugaan.

Berlari sepuluh putaran memutari Too Gakuen adalah hal gila, apalagi dilakukan sejak matahari masih tampak bersinar terik. Entah berapa kilo meter Daiki dan Naruto berlari, pada intinya mengitari sekolah adalah hal yang sangat melelahkan.

"Cepat ini sudah putaran ke sembilan. Aku ingin segera beristirahat." Naruto berujar. Kecepatan larinya sama sekali tak berkurang. Deru napasnya juga masih stabil, tapi kalau boleh jujur, ia jua merasa lelah. Bahkan lebih dari pertandingan melawan Konoha kemarin. Dalam sepatu olahraga yang ia kenakan, telapak kakinya sudah terasa panas lantaran terus berlari tanpa henti.

Semakin cepat berlari sudah pasti semakin cepat stamina berkurang. Daiki memperhatikan Naruto yang baru saja melewatinya, ternyata memang memiliki stamina yang luar biasa. Hal ini tanpa sadar sebagai pembuktian bahwasanya sahabatnya itu memilik kekuatan yang lebih besar, sedang ia sudah tak mampu menyamai kecepatannya.

"...!" Daiki terkejut melihat Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan larinya tepat di dekat jembatan. Naruto menoleh ke atas jembatan di mana seorang gadis berambut merah berdiri di sana.

"Kau lanjutkan hukuman saja. Aku ada sedikit urusan." Naruto langsung berjalan menuju perempuan tersebut usai berujar demikian. Ia merasa penasaran dengan sosok cantik itu. Pasalnya, saat ia mengawali lari sampai putaran kedelapan tadi, netranya tidak menangkap seorang pun berdiri di jembatan.

Daiki jelas ingat seseorang di sana siapa. Mereka baru lusa kemarin bertemu di toko sepatu. Dalam pikir Daiki, ia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Naruto memang tertarik dengan gadis itu.

"Berusahalah. Jangan lupa selesaikan hukumanmu."

" _Heh_?" Naruto berhenti sejenak lalu memasang ekspresi aneh seiring dahinya yang turut berkerut, menoleh ke arah Daiki.

"Berjuanglah. Aku yakin ini bukan sesuatu yang sulit untukmu."

Terserah. Naruto berbalik menatap gadis cantik berambut berma di sana setelah pemuda berkulit tan mengenakan kaus hitam tanpa lengan itu balik berlari dan menghilang di persimpangan.

"Sara?" Panggil Naruto setiba di jembatan.

Sontak gadis berkacamata itu langsung terkejut. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Naruto di sana.

"...?!" Sara memalingkan wajah. Tak ingin pemuda yang telah membantunya memilih sepatu melihat genangan di pelupuknya.

"Na-Naruto- _Senpai_ ..." dengan cepat Sara mengangkat kedua tangan untuk menghapus likuid bening dari sepasang netra violetnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto kembali berujar ketika ia berada selangkah di sisi Sara. Jelas, perempuan itu sedang menangis.

Namun Sara justru enggan menjawab. Netranya yang bersembunyi di balik kacamata malah memandang aliran air sungai di bawah sana. Tentu hal tersebut menjelma tanya dalam benak Naruto. Ditambah sepasang manik birunya mendapati kotak sepatu yang cukup ia kenali, tergeletak di samping kaki Sara.

"Sepatu itu--"

"Aku ingin membuangnya!" Sara berujar dengan cepat.

Agak membingungkan memang. Naruto sendiri masih ingat alasan mengapa hari itu Sara membeli sepatu.

"Bukankah untuk kakakmu?" Naruto ingin penjelasan lebih. Ia benci melihat seorang perempuan menangis, maka sebisa mungkin bila ia tak bisa menyelesaikan masalah Sara, setidaknya ia bisa mengurangi rasa sedihnya.

"Kakakku tak membutuhkannya. Untuk apa?" Sara menjawab singkat. Semakin sedih rasanya ketika ditanya mengapa ia ingin membuang sepatu itu. Kilasan yang terjadi kemarin malam terlintas dalam pikirnya lagi.

Tangis Sara justru menjadi-jadi.

"Su-sudah," _loh ... loh kok jadi begini_ , batin Naruto. "ja-jangan menangis Sara. Sara? Halo, Sara?" Naruto seketika panik kala tangis Sara kian pecah. Beberapa orang yang melintas malah memandangnya sebagai lelaki kurang ajar.

"Sara? Halo, Sara? Jangan menangis seperti ini. Kau membuatku seperti orang jahat." Naruto berujar cepat ketika pandangan menyebalkan dari beberapa orang melintas mulai mengganggu sisi nyamannya

"...!" Terkejut Sara ketika Naruto langsung menarik tangannya untuk berpindah tempat, tak lupa juga mengambil sepatu yang hendak gadis itu buang.

.

"Wa-Wakamatsu! Aku sudah menyelesaikan hukumannya!" Daiki berteriak pada sang kapten yang tengah bermain _three on three_ bersama yang lain.

Datang tergopoh-gopoh, Daiki kontan menjatuhkan diri tepat di atas lantai berlapis kayu di sana.

" _Oh_ , bagus. Kalau terlambat lagi hukumannya dua kali lipat." Wakamatsu berucap sembari mendribel bola, wajahnya sama sekali tak menoleh pada Daiki yang terlihat tersengal-sengal disertai peluh yang terus bercucuran.

"Minumlah." Satsuki langsung mendekat dengan membawa sebotol minuman lemon.

"Satsuki, jangan mencoba membunuhku, sekarang aku sedang lemas."

 _Plak!_

Botol tersebut langsung melayang dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju wajah Daiki.

"Hei?!"

"Itu buatan Sakurai- _kun_ , Ahomine Daiki!" Ucap Satsuki mengemukakan kekesalannya. Sahabat sejak kecilnya memang terkadang memiliki mulut yang pedas.

"Di mana Naruto- _kun_?" Tanya Satsuki ketika ia tidak mendapati pemuda pirang tersebut bersama Daiki.

"Ah dia ada sedikit urusan, tenang saja, Naruto pasti akan menyelesaikan hukumannya." Daiki menjawab lalu duduk dan menyesap air lemonnya.

Merasa penasaran, Satsuki pun bertanya lebih lanjut, "Urusan apa?"

"Bukan hal penting, Satsuki. Dia sedang berbicara dengan temannya di dekat sungai," jawab Daiki dengan nada malasnya. Sementara benaknya membayangkan bagaimana sahabatnya itu tengah bermesraan sekarang, melakukan xxx dengan tema _outdoor_. Sungguh nista otak dari _ace_ Too Gakuen itu.

" _Oh_ , tapi dia akan kembali ke sini kan?"

"Tentu. Kalau tidak dia pasti akan sungguh-sungguh membunuh Naruto di hukuman yang berikutnya." Daiki menjeda, melirik arah Wakamatsu. "Kau tidak ingin pulang sekarang?" Lanjutnya kembali berdiri.

" _Ehhhh_ , pulang? Kenapa? Tak biasanya."

"Aku harus mengantar ibuku ke stasiun hari ini," Ujar Daiki berjalan mengambil tasnya. Ia memutuskan untuk segera membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Baiklah, aku mau mengambil tasku," Jawab Satsuki.

Setelah semua telah siap, Daiki pun berpamitan.

"Kapten- _teme_ , semuanya, aku pulang lebih dulu." Daiki berucap sambil melangkah keluar gimnasium diikuti Satsuki di belakangnya.

"Ya, mati saja sekalian." Jawab Wakamatsu masih fokus dengan permainan tiga lawan tiganya.

.

Pemilik iris violet itu masih menampilkan mimik sedihnya. Ya, meskipun ia sedikit merasa nyaman selepas menceritakan kejadian kemarin malam.

Sosok laki-laki yang tengah duduk sambil meluruskan kaki terlihat berpikir usai memaksa Sara bercerita. Sepasang safirnya memandang gadis itu penuh empati.

Sara mencengkeram ujung roknya seraya menunduk sedih. Air matanya yang tadi sempat berhenti kini kembali merembah.

Naruto sudah mengerti permasalahan yang menerpa Sara, akan tetapi masih enggan untuk bersuara, lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingin salah bicara.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, _Senpai_?!" Sara bertanya dengan suara tingginya. Nada merengek itu seolah menegaskan sifat aslinya.

Naruto masih memandang gadis yang duduk bersimpuh tersebut menutup wajah dengan telapak tangan. Ia terlihat menarik napas panjang kemudian membuangnya dengan halus. "Jujur aku belum memiliki solusi untuk itu," Naruto membuka suara, mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada puncak kepala Sara, "tetapi dengan membuang hadiah, itu tak kan menyelesaikan masalah."

Sara perlahan menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari wajah. Ia memandang sosok pemuda tampan yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sepatu itu tidak bersalah, Sara. Lebih kau simpan. Bisa saja sewaktu-waktu pemikiran kakakmu berubah," pungkas Naruto seiring memberikan senyuman yang lebih hangat dari sebelumnya.

" _Se-senpai_ ..."

"Ini harus kau ingat, keluarga adalah tempatmu berpulang, kau adalah tempat dirinya pulang, maka sebesar apapun kesalahanmu, atau bagaimanapun pikiranmu tentang dia, kau tetaplah rumah baginya," ucap kembali Naruto lalu mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke belakang tubuhnya guna menjadi penyangga.

"Aku sudah tak memiliki ayah dan ibu, tetapi aku memiliki teman yang menjadi tempatku pulang. Aku memiliki rasa simpati padamu itu, berarti aku adalah temanmu dan aku juga salah satu tempat untukmu pulang. Mengerti, Sara- _chan_?"

 _"Chan?"_ Sara dibuat merona mendengar honorifik dari sosok pirang di sebelahnya. Itu adalah bukti Naruto juga membuka diri untuk pertemanan, pula dapat gadis berkacamata terebut rasa bahwa Naruto hari ini lebih cerewet dari pertama mereka makan siang bersama di taman sekolah, ataupun bertemu di toko sepatu beberapa waktu lalu. Perasaannya turut pula menghangat mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang cukup menyejukkan.

"Terima kasih, Naruto- _Senpai_." Senyum Sara sedikitnya tersimpul berkat pemuda di sampingnya. Naruto jadi merasa lega melihat senyum kembali menghias di wajah cantik Sara.

"Nah, seperti itu. Kau jauh lebih cantik saat tersenyum." Semilir angin menerpa wajah mereka tiba-tiba. Sara langsung memejamkan matanya, ia merasa sedikit perih pada sebelah mata kirinya.

"Matamu kemasukan debu?" Naruto langsung mendekatkan wajah untuk meniup iris violet Sara.

Sara terlihat seketika mengalungkan kedua lengannya melingkari leher Naruto. Ia memeluk pemuda pirang tersebut, meski berdebar, tapi dengan seperti ini hatinya terasa jadi membaik.

"Terima kasih, Naruto- _Senpai_!" Semangat Sara memang belum kembali seutuhnya, tetapi tidak salah bila perempuan itu mencoba membangkitkannya sendiri.

"Sara, aku bau keringat." Naruto merasa malu mendapat pelukan dari junior cantiknya.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"..." Naruto hanya dapat menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sementara sebelah tangannya lagi menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak kepala Sara.

.

"Jadi bibi mau ke Okinawa?"

"Iya. Masih dua jam lagi sih. Tapi kau tahu ibuku kan, Satsuki? Dia bakal marah habis-habisan jika satu jam sebelum berangkat aku belum ada di rumah. Aku ingin tidur sebentar."

Sosok ibu bagi Aomine Daiki lebih menyeramkan dari ia harus masuk rumah berhantu. Ya, meskipun dia sendiri takut dengan hal semacam itu, tapi ibunya jauh lebih seram.

Satsuki melangkah di depannya, sekitar tiga jengkal jarak. Sepoi menggoyang helai merah jambu itu. Rambut Satsuki lurus jatuh sepinggang. Rambut yang terlihat begitu lembut, dengan shampo khas aroma strawberry yang tidak pernah berubah dari masa sekolah dasar. Keheranan Daiki mulai tumbuh ketika Satsuki tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah.

"Ada apa?"

Arah pandangan gadis itu tertuju ke pinggir sungai. Sekolah mereka memang berdekatan dengan sungai dan jembatan. Terlihat gadis berambut merah tengah memeluk pemuda berambut pirang di sana.

 _"Naruto?"_ Gumam Daiki.

Langkah Daiki kini sejajar dengan Satsuki yang berhenti. Kala tangannya menyentuh tangan yang lebih mungil dari miliknya itu, "Satsuki, ada apa?" Daiki merasakan tangan Satsuki bergetar. Magentanya pula terus fokus pada sepasang muda-mudi yang terlihat mesra dengan saling memeluk.

"Satsuki?" Daiki berujar lagi.

Satsuki menundukkan. Tremor yang menjalari tangannya sedikit pun urung berkurang.

"Satsuki ..."

Gadis itu tiba-tiba menghempaskan tangannya dan berlari.

"Satsuki?!"

Satsuki berlari mendahuluinya. Pemilik sepasang manik fuschia tersebut memegang tas sekolahnya erat-erat, dan tak sekalipun menoleh ke belakang.

Daiki segera mengejar mengabaikan rasa penasaran yang menggerogoti pikirannya, bertanya-tanya perihal apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto. Bukankah kemarin bocah pirang tersebut berkata tidak begitu dekat? Lantas mengapa sekarang mereka berpelukan?

"Satsuki?"

"Satsuki? Satsuki, ada apa denganmu?!" Di depan sebuah taman, langkah Satsuki akhirnya terhenti oleh tarikan Daiki di pergelangannya. Tentu menyusul lari sahabat kecilnya itu bukan perkara sulit.

Satsuki bergeming. Sedikitpun ia tidak menatap Daiki.

Daiki tahu, sahabat sedari kecilnya ini tengah cemburu. Walau dirinya bukan orang yang peka terhadap hal-hal semacam ini, tapi melihat perlakuan Satsuki pada Naruto, boleh jadi dugaannya tak meleset.

Tidak sekali dua kali Daiki memperhatikan Satsuki. Apa yang dilakukan Satsuki selalu menarik. Daiki selalu memperhatikannya dalam segala aktivitas. Jadi hal yang cukup jelas seperti ini tak perlu Daiki tanyakan langsung pada gadis itu.

Dalam-dalam, Daiki mengambil napas. Tak jauh dari posisinya, ia melihat kursi panjang di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang. Pasti nyaman jika duduk di sana.

Tangan Daiki bergerak pelan menggapai telunjuk Satsuki. Dia menuntun gadis itu ke kursi di bawah pohon besar di sana.

"Ayo duduk,"

Sebotol minuman isotonik Daiki ambil dari dalam tas sekolah. Minuman itu ia beli tadi sebelum menjalani hukuman.

Satsuki masih bungkam tanpa sefrasa membuka suara. Daiki memutar tutup botol minumannya, menikmati beberapa teguk.

Terlihat sepasang anak kecil melintas di depan mereka. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang sedang merangkul bahu gadis kecil yang tengah menangis lantaran luka di lututnya

Netra biru gelap Daiki tak ayal bergulir ke arah darimana dua anak itu berasal. Rupanya, tidak jauh dari mereka adalah kolam pasir. Yang mana masih terlihat istana kecil menggunung baru dibangun, dan dua buah sekop plastik tergeletak. Tersentil bagian bawah lapisan perut Daiki melihat itu. Tiba-tiba senyum di bibirnya berubah menjadi kikikan aneh, hingga memaksa Satsuki yang awalnya tak acuh jadi menoleh ke arahnya seraya mengernyit.

Tak beda hari itu, gadis kecil tersebut pasti baru jatuh di sana.

 _"Hei ada kodok di kepalamu Satsuki. Kodok ... kodok ..."_

 _"Dai-chan! Singkirkan, Dai-chan!"_

 _"Hahaha ... awas Satsuki, kodoknya akan memakanmu."_

 _"Dai-chan--akh!"_

 _Dugh_

Masih di atas kolam pasir Satsuki menangis. Kedua tangan mungilnya sibuk menyeka air matanya yang tak mau berhenti.

Kakinya terlihat kotor oleh pasir yang ia duduki. Tetes tetes darah mengalir dari luka di lutut, membuat lelucon yang mulanya Daiki pikir menghibur berubah jadi rasa cemas luar biasa. _"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_ Batin Daiki melihat Satsuki menangis.

 _"Huuuu ... "_

 _"Satsuki, kau baik-baik saja?"_ Melihat Satsuki yang menangis dengan sebelah tangan memegangi lututnya yang berdarah, mata Daiki turut memanas sehingga tanpa sadar air matanya ikut mengalir.

 _"Aku tidak bisa jalan. Bagaimana aku harus pulang? Huuu ... kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan, Dai-chan?"_

Di usianya yang belum genap enam tahun, entah apa tersirat dalam benak Daiki ketika itu. Ia tiba-tiba berjongkok di depan Satsuki dan memintanya naik ke punggungnya.

 _"Kau bisa?"_ Tanya Satsuki penuh ragu.

 _"Sudahlah. Aku kan anak laki-laki ..."_ Jawab Daiki dengan sesekali sesenggukan.

Daiki menggendong Satsuki sampai rumah. Jarak taman bermain dan rumah mereka tidak ada satu kilometer.

Di sepanjang jalan Satsuki menangis menahan perih di lututnya, sementara Daiki menangis lantaran takut terjadi apa-apa pada Satsuki.

 _"Jangan mati,"_ katanya ...

 _"Ini gara-gara kau."_

Hari itu, mereka masih sama-sama polos.

Daiki terkekeh sembari memegangi perutnya, " _Pfff_ ... aku jadi ingat kita dulu," ucapnya tertawa.

Netra Satsuki teralih pada sepasang anak kecil tersebut. Pipinya pun tiba-tiba memerah.

Anak lelaki kecil itu memilih berhenti dan berjongkok di hadapan gadis kecil yang ia tuntun, persis apa yang dilakukan Daiki dulu. Sebuah fragmen menggelitiknya untuk tertawa seperti apa yang dilakukan pemuda di sampingnya.

" ... hari itu dengan polosnya kau ikut menangis dan berkata padaku jangan mati. Lalu dengan polosnya juga aku menjawab ini salah mu"

"Kita pernah sebodoh itu rupanya ..." Daiki masih tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Tidak Dai- _chan_. Hari itu kita belum mengerti apapun. Jadi saat aku jatuh, membuatmu berpikir bakal membahayakan nyawaku. Lalu sampai rumah, kau tidak mau pulang karena aku demam. Kau tidur di _futon_ bawah tempat tidurku, lalu sepanjang malam kau berkata, aku janji tidak akan menakutimu dengan kodok lagi."

"..." Daiki menoleh memandang Satsuki. Ia tak menyangka gadis itu dengan jelas mengingatnya.

"Dan ... kau membuktikannya sampai sekarang." Minuman isotonik di tangan Daiki ia ambil lalu meneguknya. Satsuki yang sekarang telah kembali menjadi Satsuki yang ia kenal. Keceriaan di rautnya menggulung segenap muram yang tadi bersarang di sana.

Daiki tersenyum melihat ini. Sepertinya, sahabat kecilnya ini telah baik-baik saja.

Daiki kemudian tampak meregangkan otot-otot tangannya. Dia melihat Satsuki membuka tasnya untuk mengembalikan botol minuman tersebut.

"Terimakasih,"

"Tak perlu seformal itu." Daiki menenteng tasnya kembali. Ia berdiri. "Panas nih. Beli eskrim yuk?"

" _Eeh_? Bukankah kau buru-buru Dai- _chan_?"

"Ibuku tak akan marah jika aku pulang bersama mu. Jangan lama berpikir ..." Daiki menarik tangan Satsuki. Tangan yang senantiasa lebih kecil dari miliknya, tangan yang selalu lembut serupa genggaman bayi.

Lama juga ia tak menggenggam tangan Satsuki seperti ini.

 _Andai kau tahu ... aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu, selamanya._

.

.

.

Denting bel sekolah mendering. Langit siang ini terlihat cerah dengan jejeran awan putih yang tampak seperti gulali tanpa warna.

Langkah Satsuki langsung menuju gimnasium sekolah. Pasalnya, tadi sang pelatih mengiriminya pesan untuk datang ke gimnasium saat jam istirahat.

Pintu masuk gimnasium tinggal di depan mata. Dari arah Satsuki, terlihat pintu itu telah membuka. Sepertinya sang pelatih sudah sampai lebih dulu.

"Jadi kau mengerti kan Naruto?"

Pemuda berambut pirang di sana mengangguk. Ia berdiri di depan sang pelatih yang terlihat membawa tiga lembar kertas ditumpuk. Sepertinya strategi melawan Shutoku dua hari lagi.

 _Dugh_

Bola basket menggelinding ke kaki sang pelatih.

Satsuki tanpa sengaja menendangnya. Entah siapa yang lupa memasukkan kembali bola itu sehabis jam olahraga.

"Satsuki?"

Satsuki kontan membungkukkan badan, lalu segera berjalan menuju tempat lelaki berambut ikal itu beserta Naruto yang masih berdiri di depannya.

Naruto mengembangkan senyum lebar, " _Konnichiwa_ ,"

Satsuki sekadar mengangguk tanpa menjawab. Ia terlihat langsung menghadap sang pelatih.

"Pelatih, ada sesuatu?"

" _Ah_ , itu. Sepertinya kita perlu merekrut manajer baru."

Naruto seketika menoleh ke arah sang pelatih. "Ma-maksud Pelatih? Sa-Satsuki dikeluarkan?" Ucapnya terkejut. Sedang Satsuki, ia terlihat datar-datar saja menanggapi ini.

"Sebenarnya saya masih bisa menangani ini seorang diri. Tapi kalau pelatih mengusulkan manajer tambahan, saya pun tak keberatan." Gadis itu tersenyum.

" _Eeeh_? Manajer tambahan? Ku-kukira ..."

Satsuki menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Aku sudah dua tahun menjadi manajer Too Gakuen. Jika ingin melakukan pemecatan, boleh jadi pada orang baru."

Sang pelatih mengulum senyumnya melihat obrolan dua anak didiknya. Ia jadi teringat masa muda dulu.

"Maksudmu aku?"

"Entah." Perhatian Satsuki balik kepada sang pelatih yang tampak tengah mengoreksi lembaran kertas yang ia pegang.

"Oh iya Satsuki, aku sudah membuat skema untuk pertandingan besok. Kamu amati dulu, dan serahkan padaku besok pagi."

"Baik."

Kemudian sang pelatih terlihat bangkit dari duduknya. Ia pamit untuk pergi lebih dulu.

"Satsuki, kau bercanda kan tentang yang tadi?" Rupanya Naruto masih penasaran dengan pernyataan di mana, yang berpeluang besar dikeluarkan adalah anak baru. Lagipula faktanya tidak seperti itu. Dengan merekrut pemain, artinya sang pelatih sudah benar-benar memilih. Tidak mungkin pelatih melakukan tindakan yang dapat melemahkan kekuatan tim. Jadi dia ini polos atau apa?

"Aku hanya bercanda Naruto- _kun_ ," ucapnya tanpa memandang wajah si pemilik nama. Netra Satsuki lebih fokus ke lembaran-lembaran yang baru diberikan sang pelatih.

"Ya sudah aku balik dulu ya? Aku harus membuat poster untuk perekrutan manajer tim yang baru."

"Butuh bantuan?"

Satsuki menggeleng pelan, "Aku bisa menangani ini sendiri. Kau tidak ingin menikmati jam makan siangmu? Jam istirahat lima menit lagi habis loh ..."

Secepat kilat Naruto melihat arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya,

" _Ah_ , kau benar. Kau tidak ingin makan dulu, Satsuki?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah kenyang kok. Aku pergi dulu ya, Naruto- _kun_. _Jaa_ ..."

Dan Satsuki pun pergi meninggalkannya.

" _Huuuh_ , baiklah."

.

Kemuning membentang menghias rona senja. Ia masih belum pulang. Usai menjemur handuk para pemain di atap sekolah selepas mencucinya, Satsuki harus memastikan tak ada satu bola pun sisa latihan mereka tertinggal di gimnasium.

Hari ini penuh segudang aktivitas yang cukup menguras tenaganya. Ide pelatih sepertinya tidak buruk. Semakin banyak yang membantu, maka beban-beban ini akan terasa ringan.

" _Ah_ , tinggal menempelnya." Desah Satsuki memegang selembar kertas berisikan ajakan untuk mendaftar sebagai manajer tim bola basket Too yang baru. Ia berjalan menuju papan pengumuman. Sayang, bagian bawah dan tengah sudah penuh dengan majalah dinding dan pengunguman dari club lain. Terpaksa ia menempelkannya di bagian papan yang paling tinggi.

" _A-aah_ ... kenapa tinggi sekali?" Satsuki kesulitan menjangkaunya. Tangannya tidak begitu sampai, padahal ia sudah berjinjit-jinjit guna menempel poster tersebut. " _Ah_ menyerah saja ..." keluh Satsuki menunduk lesu.

Di tengah batasnya yang menyerah, sebuah tangan dari belakang tiba-tiba mengambil kertas itu dan menempelkannya dengan gampang. Kulit tangannya memiliki warna yang lebih cerah dari kulit sahabat kecilnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau membutuhkan bantuan. Kenapa tadi menolak tawaran ku?"

Suara tak asing itu menembus telinga Satsuki. Satsuki berbalik, wajahnya berbenturan dengan dada bidang yang masih berbalut seragam sekolah.

Kepala Satsuki lantas menengadah, didapatinya sepasang azure menatapnya.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_?"

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**


	12. chapter 12

Matahari kian membenamkan diri di kaki langit barat. Semburat oranye bercampur warna merah perlahan menghapus warna biru yang ada di sana.

Membuat bayang sepasang anak manusia yang berjalan di bawahnya tampak lebih panjang. Keduanya melangkah berdampingan meski hening lebih mendominasi dari suara angin sekalpun.

Namun sungguh. Situasi ini sangat tidak menyenangkan. Naruto masih tak mengerti mengapa Satsuki terus mendiamkannya sedari tadi--tidak--lebih tepatnya semenjak kemarin.

 _Haaaah ..._

Naruto menghela napasnya.

Sampai kapan mereka akan terjebak dalam atmosfer seperti ini?

"Kau tak merasa dingin?" Sela Naruto membuka suara.

Satsuki tampak seketika memeluk tubuhnya, tetapi jawaban yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu justru cukup kontradiksi.

"Tidak. Aku kan memakai _sweater_."

" _Oh_ ..."

Kembali hening merajai.

Naruto mencoba sekali lagi membuka suara. Sebenarnya ada yang mengganjal di hatinya dan ingin ia tanyakan sedari tadi.

"Daiki ke mana? Tumben kau pulang sendiri, Satsuki?"

Biasanya pemuda berkulit tan itu sudah seperti _bodyguard_ Satsuki yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun Satsuki pergi.

"Aku bukan anaknya, Naruto- _kun_. Dan dia juga bukan anakku. Lagi pula Dai- _chan_ punya kaki untuk berjalan kemanapun dia mau. Tak harus aku di sini dan dia juga di sampingku kan?"

Jawaban Satsuki terdengar agak ketus. Naruto menggaruk-garuk rambutnya. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti. Rasanya sikap Satsuki memang jauh berbeda sekarang. Ini sangat aneh.

Sampai di ujung jalan, Naruto akhirnya terpaksa membiarkan Satsuki pulang sendiri, lantaran tawaran mengantar darinya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh pemilik iris fuchsia tersebut.

"Aku mau mampir ke minimarket. Nanti agak lama. Jadi kau pulang saja," ujarnya.

Akhirnya, mereka pun berpisah di sana.

.

.

.

Dentum suara pantulan bola pada lantai terus mewarnai pendengaran semua orang yang ada di gimnasium. Terdapat sepuluh anggota tim tengah berlatih. Di sana, Daiki terlihat mendribel bola dengan kecepatan tinggi, disertai _crossover_ manakala dirinya hendak melewati pemain lawan latihannya.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu memang memiliki bakat yang luar biasa. Namun selalu ada kekurangan dari semua kehebatan yang dimiliki seseorang, bukan? Lelaki berambut biru gelap itu mempunyai ego yang cukup tinggi untuk sekadar mengoper bola pada temannya, kentara tipikal seorang _ace_.

Dari pinggir lapangan, Satsuki mengamati jalannya latihan dengan mencatat beberapa aspek yang masih menjadi kekurangan bagi tim. Dalam pikirannya, bisakah Too mengalahkan Shutoku yang memiliki _Shoting Guard_ yang mampu menembak dari segala arah dengan jarak mana pun? Bagaimana pun, latihan kali ini, strategi mereka pada pertandingan berikutnya harus lebih baik dari kemarin. Selepas pertandingan melawan Shutoku, maka persiapan untuk memasuki fase liga di mana terdapat Rakuzan yang sudah lolos terlebih dahulu, kemudian Yosen, lalu masih ada dua tempat yang akan di perebutkan oleh Seirin dan Seiho, serta Too dan Shutoku yang akan bertanding lusa.

 _Priiiittt ..._

Waktu istirahat pun tiba. Satsuki segera menyiapkan banyak minuman energi untuk seluruh pemain.

"Momoi- _san_ ,"

Satsuki menoleh kala namanya disuarakan oleh sosok pria berambut ikal seraya berjalan mendekat.

"Ya, Pelatih?" Gadis berambut merah muda itu segera merespons.

"Bagaimana dengan pendaftaran manajer baru?"

Satsuki mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sungguh, sejujurnya ia merasa resah karena sampai kini masih belum ada yang menghubungi ponselnya. Cukup berbeda dari tahun di mana ia mendaftar dulu.

"..., tetapi sampai sekarang masih belum ada yang mendaftar," Satsuki menghela napas. _"apa tim basket tak menarik lagi ya?"_ benaknya.

Beberapa meter dari posisi Satsuki dan pelatih, tampak Naruto duduk di lantai sembari meluruskan kaki. Ia tak mampu menulikan pendengarannya. Dari sana sosok pirang tersebut mengetahui topik apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh sang pelatih dan gadis itu.

Merasa dapat membantu ... Naruto akhirnya bangkit, kemudian berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Sepertinya aku tahu, seseorang yang mau menjadi manajer."

Satsuki menoleh menatap Naruto, "Naruto- _kun_ ,"

"Kalau begitu bisa panggil dia sekarang?" Katsunori berujar dengan nada biasa. Klub basket ini bisa segera memiliki manajer baru, maka lebih baik sekaligus untuk regenerasi apabila Satsuki harus dipensiunkan.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangguk, kemudian menoleh ke arah Satsuki, lalu memberikan seulas senyum hangatnya.

Selanjutnya Naruto berjalan cepat keluar gimnasium.

 _"Dia ada di kelas berapa ya?"_ Dalam hati Naruto bertanya.

Dan tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, tak jauh dari pintu, gadis yang ia cari secara kebetulan sedang duduk-duduk di depan kursi panjang yang ada di samping pintu masuk gimnasium.

Inikah keberuntungan?

"Sara!"

Gadis berambut berma tersebut tak ayal langsung menoleh.

"Naruto- _senpai_?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau sendirian saja?" tanya Naruto. Pandangannya lalu mengedar; mengamati sekitar di mana sama sekali tak ada orang lain.

"A-aku ...," tampak gugup, terlihat Sara saling menautkan jari telunjuknya di depan dada.

"..., iya?"

"A-aku tidak sengaja membaca selebaran klub basket,"

Seketika itu senyum lebar Naruto mengembang. Ini memang sesuai dugaan. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Naruto segera menarik tangan Sara untuk mengikutinya.

"N-Naruto- _senpai_?"

"Jangan banyak tanya. Ikut saja," balas Naruto menarik Sara masuk ke dalam gimnasium.

.

Suasana di dalam masih ramai lantaran jam istirahat mereka belum usai. Tatapan heran dan terpukau tertangkap jelas dari hampir semua anggota tim.

"Pelatih, aku merekomendasikan temanku untuk menjadi manajer." Naruto berujar tepat beberapa meter di hadapan pria tampan yang dulu pemain inti tim basket Jepang itu.

Rupanya, sedari tadi pandangan sang pelatih telah terarah pada Sara. Dari wajah cantiknya jelas menyiratkan rasa gugup, tetapi di samping itu, ia pula melihat suatu kemauan yang cukup besar.

"Perkenalkan dirimu,"

Sara menegakkan badan, dan membungkuk. "Pe-perkenalkan, na-nama saya Akasuna Sara. Saya ingin mengajukan diri sebagai manajer klub basket," ucap Sara masih dengan kegugupannya yang belum reda.

"Bersedia kamu memberikan komitmen tinggi untuk klub?" ujar kembali sang pelatih.

"Sa-saya bersedia memberikan komitmen tinggi!"

"Baiklah, kamu diterima." Katsunori berujar dengan nada bicaranya yang bersahabat.

Untuk sesaat netra Sara membulat. Namun tidak lama, sampai ia menyadari bila ini nyata. "Su-sungguh?" Sara bertanya sekali lagi, kemudian menatap Naruto yang tersenyum .

Mendengar perkataan sang pelatih, membuat Satsuki langsung menoleh ke arah pria dengan rambut ikal itu.

"Momoi- _san_ , ini rekan barumu, bekerja samalah."

Satsuki memberikan senyuman. Tak benar-benar tulus, karena faktanya, ia terpaksa melakukannya.

"Mohon kerja samanya, Sara- _san_ ," ucap Satsuki membungkukkan badan.

"Mohon kerja samanya juga, Momoi- _Senpai_ ," balas Sara.

"Mohon perhatian!" Sang pelatih meraih perhatian semua anggota klub basket, "perkenalkan dirimu pada mereka," pungkasnya usai mendapat atensi penuh.

"Pe-perkenalkan, nama saya Akasuna Sara, manajer baru klub basket Too Gakuen. Mohon kerja samanya!" Sara memerkenalkan diri dengan formal.

"Mohon kerja samanya!" Jawab anggota klub bersama-sama.

Ini adalah awal, sudah sangat wajar bila Sara masih merasa canggung dan malu-malu.

"Istirahat selesai, kembali ke lapangan!" Sang Pelatih memberi instruksi pada para pemain, "Momoi- _san_ , tolong kamu atur pekerjaan seorang manajer," pungkasnya kemudian.

Satsuki mengangguk kemudian mulai memberikan penjelasan lebih lengkap mengenai pekerjaan seorang manajer pada Sara.

Sebelum memasuki area lapangan, dari jauh Naruto sempat mengangguk, dan mengepalkan tangannya guna memberi semangat pada Sara, " _Ganbatte_ ,"

Sara yang menyadari itu kontan tersenyum. Semu merah jambu tak luput menghias pipinya, yang tentu dilihat jelas oleh mata Satsuki yang sedang mengajaknya berbicara.

" _Ehem_!"

Satsuki berdeham.

Sara menggaruk kepala, dan kembali mendengarkan penjelasan Satsuki.

.

" _Aaah_ ... segar,"

Naruto meraup air yang mengalir jernih dari keran dan membasuhkannya ke muka. Terasa dingin, pun segar. Selepas latihan, ia memang biasa ke tempat ini mengingat lokasinya yang tak jauh dari gimnasium.

Di sampingnya, Daiki tampak mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan kaus. Bocah itu selalu saja. Lupa membawa handuk, dan dengan terpaksa Naruto harus meminjamkan handuknya untuk kesekian kali.

"Kau ini. Bukankah Satsuki sudah sering mengingatkanmu?"

" _Hn_ ...?" Daiki menoleh pelan dengan wajah tanpa bersalah.

 _Haaah ..._

 _Dasar._

"Jangan lupa kembalikan pada Satsuki." Naruto melempar handuknya.

Dengan mudah Daiki menangkapnya. Ia langsung menggunakan handuk itu sebagaimana mestinya.

"Pada Satsuki, atau pada manajer baru pilihanmu?" Lanjut Daiki disertai lirikan aneh.

" _Huh_?" Kening Naruto tak pelak mengerut.

Tampak seringai timbul di bibir pria berambut biru gelap itu.

"Jangan pura-pura, Naruto. Kau menyukainya kan?"

" _Hah_?"

"..., dia. Si Akasuna itu."

"Jangan bercanda. Aku hanya ingin membantu Satsuki. Lagi pula apa kau tak kasihan padanya? Dia selalu melakukan semua seorang diri. Kau teman masa kecilnya kan? Kenapa kau sangat tidak peka?"

"..." Entah mengapa Daiki hanya diam.

" _Mmm_ ... baiklah. Kalau begitu aku mau ambil tas dulu? Kau masih ingin di sini?"

Terlihat sejenak berpikir, Daiki lalu merangkul bahu Naruto

"Tentu aku ikut, Bodoh."

Mereka pun pergi ke gimnasium bersama.

.

Bangunan kokoh di mana telah melahirkan banyak bakat dalam cabang olahraga basket itu tak memberikan kesan ramai seperti beberapa saat lalu, ketika jam latihan belum berakhir.

Di depan gimnasium, Naruto berjalan dengan kedua tangan terlipat di belakang kepala. Sedang Daiki melangkah di belakangnya sembari membenahi celana. Seulas senyum terpatri di wajah tampan bermimik kalem manakala mendapati Satsuki masih terlihat semangat merapikan botol-botol minuman yang berserakan di pinggir lapangan. Ya, mau apa pun yang dilakukan gadis itu, eksistensinya selalu mendapat atensi lebih dari Naruto. Pandangan pemilik iris biru itu selanjutnya beralih pada sosok manajer baru klub yang tengah mendorong keranjang besar berisikan puluhan bola basket.

Melihat seorang perempuan melakukan pekerjaan berat sendirian, hatinya tak bisa untuk tidak bersimpati. Langkah Naruto langsung beranjak cepat untuk membantu gadis berkacamata tersebut.

"Ayo," seiring senyum ramahnya, Naruto berujar pada Sara untuk membawa keranjang penuh bola itu menuju gudang.

"Naruto- _kun_?"

Dari sudut lain gimnasium, Satsuki tanpa sengaja melihatnya. Tangannya bergerak pelan untuk mengepal. Rasa seperti tercubit. Perasaan macam apa ini? Mengapa ia tiba-tiba merasakan sakit?

Satsuki memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan kedua orang itu dan fokus memungut botol-botol di hadapannya.

Gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut mulai mengangkat satu rak, namun gerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti saat sepasang tangan berkulit tan langsung menumpuk kedua rak botol itu dan membawanya sendirian.

"N-Naruto- _kun_?"

Satsuki sontak terkejut, mendapati pemuda itu sudah berada di dekatnya. Rasa kesal yang beberapa saat lalu hinggap kini menguap entah ke mana.

"Setelah ini mau pulang bersama?" Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Satsuki memalingkan wajah, lalu mendapati Sara berdiri di depan pintu gimnasium. Hal tersebut memutar kembali ingatannya ketika melihat Naruto di peluk erat oleh Sara.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu," sanggah Satsuki, perasaan tidak mengenakkan kembali hinggap di hatinya.

"Merepotkan? Aku tidak merasa direpotkan,"

"Iya, tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Aku tahu itu. Aku hanya ingin berjalan di sampingmu."

Langkah Satsuki mendadak terhenti.

Naruto yang selangkah di depannya, akhirnya berbalik.

"Kau memaksaku?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya akan berkata sampai kau mengiyakannya."

Walau sekilas tampak kalem, bila dikenal lebih jauh, maka Naruto adalah sosok yang tak ada beda dengan sahabat samasa kecilnya. Pemaksa.

Satsuki menghela napas panjang ...

"Aomine- _senpai_?"

Seketika, Naruto, pun Satsuki menoleh mendengar suara feminin melafalkan nama itu, pelan. Mereka menoleh ke arah Sara yang mengucap nama tersebut.

"Satsuki, kau pulang saja dulu. Aku ada remedial," Daiki langsung berlalu selepas mengucap kalimat tersebut.

"T-tunggu, Dai- _chan_!" Satsuki memanggil, tapi Daiki tak menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan.

"Dia pasti jengkel terus-terusan berada dalam daftar siswa remedial," Naruto berujar sambil menggelengkan kepala. Setidaknya ia bisa sedikit bersyukur lantaran hanya sekali namanya tercatat dalam daftar mimpi buruk siswa itu, "jadi tak ada alasan lagi kan, untuk menolak ajakkanku?" pungkas Naruto, yang kemudian menoleh ke arah Sara, "kau juga ingin pulang bersama, Sara?"

Sara menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "La-lain kali saja, _Senpai_. Hari ini aku ada janji pergi ke toko buku dengan temanku,".

" _Ah_ , begitu. Ya sudah, sampai besok. Ayo, Satsuki," Naruto mengajak Satsuki menuju ruang klub untuk segera meletakan botol-botol yang ia bawa.

.

Berjalan berdua dalam diam sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang Naruto suka. Sepasang iris birunya sedikit melirik ke arah Satsuki yang menatap anak kecil berjalan dengan es krim batang dalam genggaman. Lucu, pikir Naruto melihat wajah ingin Satsuki. Pemuda pirang itu mendapatiminimarketbeberapa meter di depannya.

"Tunggu sebentar," ujarnya kemudian segera masuk ke dalam.

Satsuki hanya berdiri memandang pintumini market,tak tahu apa yang Naruto cari di sana. Apakah majalah _Horikita Mai_ seperti yang sering Daiki beli, atau cup ramen _limited edition_ yang sering sekali laki-laki itu makan di hari libur?

Pintu terbuka, terlihat Naruto yang kembali dengan membawa sebungkus es krim _two in one_ rasa vanila. Pemuda itu membuka bungkusnya kemudian segera membelah rata es krim tersebut.

"Ini," seraya tersenyum Naruto menyodorkan camilan yang sangat cocok untuk hari yang cerah.

"Te-terima kasih,"

Fantasi dalam pikirannya membayangkan betapa romantisnya memakan es krim berdua bersama seseorang yang disuka.

Naruto menikmati es krim itu sembari berjalan, " _hmm_ ~ es krim memang salah satu untuk membangkitkan _mood-_ ku," lanjutnya kemudian.

Satsuki memandang pemuda itu dengan heran, bila _mood_ Naruto sedang kurang baik mengapa bisa terlihat biasa saja? Pikir perempuan manajer klub basket Too Gakuen tersebut.

"Mau ke _game center_?" tiba-tiba Naruto menawarkan hal yang tak pernah sekali pun Satsuki pikirkan.

"A-apa?" Satsuki terperangah, ini pertama kali Naruto mengajaknya berkencan, sejak pemuda itu bergabung dengan klub basket.

 _Pssst_

Wajah Satsuki merona lantaran kata kencan yang terbesit dalam pikirannya. Jalan berdua, bergandengan tangan, tertawa bersama, lalu bercium— cukup, Satsuki tak mampu membayangkan fantasi aneh dalam pikirannya. Ia memang menyukai Naruto, tetapi bagaimana dengan pemuda itu? Satsuki tak tahu perasaan si pirang itu berada untuk siapa.

Satsuki mengangguk, " _uhm_ , tapi jangan terlalu lama, aku ada pekerjaan rumah,"

"Baiklah, ayo kita bersenang-senang!" Naruto berujar dengan semangat sembari sesekali menyesap es krim vanilanya.

Senyum Satsuki mengembang mendapati semangat laki-laki yang ia sukai itu.

.

"Jangan malu-malu, Satsuki! _Hahaha_!"

" _Ahh_! Ini mengasyikkan! _Kyaaa_!"

Senyum kian merekah menghias wajah Satsuki dan Naruto, keduanya terlihat menikmati tarian yang mereka lakukan guna memenangkan permainan _Dance-Dance Revolution_ yang cukup terkenal. Kedua kaki mereka menekan tiap tombol yang berfungsi sebagai penggerak karaktergameyang mereka mainkan, seiring dentuman musik energik yang memicu mereka untuk bergerak lebih dan lebih cepat.

" _GAME OVER_!"

" _Yah_?! Kita kalah?" Satsuki berujar kala tulisan itu tertera di layar.

"Sudahlah, kita memang tak pandai menari," Naruto berucap dengan senyumnya yang tak kunjung luntur ketika melangkahkan kakinya di tempat ini bersama Satsuki, "sekarang kita bermain permainan yang pasti kita menangkan," Naruto berujar lalu menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Satsuki. Ini benar-benar seperti apa yang gadis itu fantasikan sebelumnya, berkencan, bergandengan tangan, dan tertawa bersama.

"Basket?" Satsuki berujar saat melihat permainan _freethrow_.Kalau yang seperti ini sudah pasti mereka akan memenangkannya.

"Kita akan memanen banyak tiket hadiah di permainan ini," ujar Naruto lalu menggesekkan kartu permainannya, "kau duluan Satsuki,"

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Natruto- _kun_ duluan,"

Lelaki pirang itu mengangguk kemudian segera menekan tombol mulai dan bel tanda dimulai pun berbunyi.

 _Blesh! ... Blesh! ... Blesh! ..._

Naruto segera melemparkan bola demi bola ke dalam ring dengan sangat cepat dan akurat. Pemuda itu memang cukup ahli dalam menembak bola untuk jarak 2 angka, terlebih jarak ini lebih dekat dari _freethrow_ pada umumnya.

Satsuki memandang kagum Naruto yang berhasil memasukkan banyak bola ke dalam ring dalam waktu dua menit yang disediakan mesin permainan.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Satsuki," Naruto berujar kemudian menggesekkan kembali kartu permainannya. Gadis manis itu mengangguk kemudian menembakkan bola demi bola, namun tak semua bola berhasil masuk. Melihat hal tersebut Naruto memosisikan dirinya berada di belakan Satsuki.

" _Form_ yang kau gunakan untuk menembak itu tidak bagus, pastikan bola setara dengan dahimu, lalu antara jari tengah dan jari telunjukmu adalah arah pembidik arah bola yang akan kau tembakkan," Naruto berujar pelan, posisi tubuhnya tampak memeluk Satsuki dari belakang, dengan punggung satsuki bersandar di dadanya.

Bagaimana perasaan Satsuki sekarang? Tentu ini melebihi dari apa yang ia pikirkan, tak pernah tersirat olehnya bahwa Naruto akan melakukan tersebut. Gugup tentu saja ia rasa, debar jantungnya pun kian menggila sekarang ini.

" _Nah_ , sekarang lemparkan dengan kekuatan secukupnya," Satsuki menuruti apa yang diujarkan Naruto.

 _Blesh!_

" _Yosh_! Kita akan panen lebih banyak tiket!" seru Naruto kemudian menjaga jarak agar Satsuki melanjutkan sesuai dengan apa yang telah ia instruksikan.

.

Kini tampak Satsuki tengah duduk di salah satu meja. Kepalanya menunduk membaca tiap nama makanan pada buku menu, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengajaknya makan sebelum pulan sejak matahari terbenam beberapa saat lalu. Namun di mana Naruto sekarang?

Dari salah satu sudut restoran cepat saji tampak pemuda pirang dalam balutan seragam sekolah baru saja keluar dari toilet. Sepasang matanya memandang Satsuki tengah menunduk sambil membaca menu makanan, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, hal itu terjadi lebih dari satu kali. Memang menu apa yang membingungkan Satsuki untuk dipilih? Langkah kaki Naruto bergerak pelan menuju belakang gadis itu.

Sesampainya di belakang Satsuki, Naruto berusaha untuk membaca menu makanan yang terpampang dalam buku, tetapi tulisan terlalu kecil hingga ia tak bisa membacanya dari posisinya sekarang ini.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di atas bahu kanan Satsuki hingga wajahnya sejajar pada wajah gadis tersebut, ia ikut membaca menu makanan dengan posisinya saat ini, " _burger_ , kentang gor—,"

Satsuki menoleh cepat lantaran terkejut dengan suara yang ia dengar persis dari sebelah kanannya, namun karena tak memperhitungkan jarak membuatnya ...

 _Cup!_

... bibir Satsuki secara tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan pipi Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

Howaaa, lama sekali rasanya tidak updatexD

 ** _selamat membaca_**


End file.
